Sailing the Seas of Madness
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Wendy didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. Killian was suave and charming while Jefferson was loving and mad. Killian Jones/Wendy/Jefferson (love triangle inspired by Phantom of the Opera kind of)
1. Storyteller and Pirate

**Uh oh readers...another story . I'm sorry but I love this one so much I can't keep it contained. Y'all know how I love writing and my head is constantly filling with ideas. Anyway, don't own anything dealing with Once Upon A Time. Just love Killian Jones (Colin O'Donoghue) and that show. So enjoy =)**

The hook clicked and came away from its place easily. Killian set the object to the side and stared at the black stump that was now at the end of his arm. A long sigh escaped him, full of anger and a deep sadness, as his eyes looked over the mechanism. His eyes, as blue as forget me nots, wandered over to the hook that had replaced his hand. The object was a reminder of that day, of his loss, of Milah. Picking up the object he pressed his thumb against the tip of it, a dot of blood pouring over the tip and down his hand.

He pressed, digging into his thumb deeper and deeper as he thought about the man who had taken Milah. Rumpelstiltskin, the crocodile, who would be made to pay no matter the cost. Killian didn't care if it killed him, he would get that beast back for what he did. A knock came at the door, dragging the captain out of his vengeful mind.

"What?"he called curtly. Smee opened the door and poked his head in.

"W-we've reached p-port captain," he stammered. Pulling himself more into the room, he removed his hat. "Neverland awaits."

Killian nodded. "Good. Take a couple of the men Mr. Smee and scout for a tavern." He placed the hook back down on a table and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe the blood away. "I have gathered a thirst."

Smee nodded and backed out of the doorway. The door closed quietly behind his newly procured crew member. Killian moved over to the windows at the back of his cabin. Leaning his arm against the frame of the windows he looked out at the new land.

"Neverland. What treasures do you have for me?"

* * *

"There is no tavern," Smee complained as they walked. "There is no town! There is nothing but damn wood!"

It was the truth. They had come into some kind of port but all around them was woods and no sign of any town. The three men had been walking since midday and had found nothing.

"Are you doubting our captain Mr. Smee?" growled one of the men.

Smee stopped to see the two men had drawn their blades. "N-no of course not! I'm making an observation." He gestured to their surroundings. "Tell me, do you see any tavern to be had?"

"That is why we need to carry on," declared the other man. He walked past Smee, taking the lead.

The other man came up behind Smee and pushed him with his blade. "Less observing and more walking little man."

The three men continued until the sun began to set. Just as they were ready to give up and turn back, sounds of laughter could be heard. The men continued and came upon a hidden village. Homes and shops were nestled on the edge of a cliff that led down to the sea. Pressing forward the men entered the village and found a tavern. The building was alive with warm lights, voices, laughter, and song. Entering into the tavern the three men found a seat and welcoming folk who passed drink and food to them. As they sat, Smee took notice of a crowd around one table. A girl stood atop the table making wild gestures with her arms, various expressions with her face, and caught everyone's eye with her own as she spoke.

Getting up from his seat, Smee ventured closer. As he did he could hear the girl's words.

"…and so brave Dorothy defeated the witch. She took a bucket of water and threw it on the evil woman." The girl acted out what she had just said before letting out a strangled scream. "I'm melting! called out the witch. I'm melting!" The girl shrunk down to the table as the witch would shrink to the floor. From there she finished the story. "And so the Great Dorothy and her companion the Wise Scarecrow have ruled Oz together ever since."

The girl sprang up and bowed. Her listeners clapped and hollered with joy. Smee joined in praising the girl for her story. The two men joined Smee and voiced that it was time to go back to the ship and report.

* * *

As they walked, Smee kept thinking over the girl's story. She was so lively and exciting to watch. Surely the captain would enjoy this tavern. Surely its atmosphere would pick up his spirits. Smee had taken great notice of their captain's low soul after the Dark One had departed. More specifically, he was in a poor way about Milah. Then it hit him. The captain liked stories and lovely things. The girl in the tavern told a wonderful story and was truly lovely to behold. This would solve all the man's woes and surely take his mind off his lost love.

Maybe even perhaps provide a new love. Smee felt excitement and hurried onto the ship to report his findings. This time he did not bother to knock at the captain's door.

"Captain Jones! Captain Jones!" Smee found the man looking over an old map.

"What is it Mr. Smee?" he growled, looking up with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"We found a tavern sir and…"

Killian held up a hand to stop him. "You come bursting in here as if the ship is on fire and all you have to tell me is you found a tavern?"

"Yes captain but…"

"But? What? Come on then! Spit it out Smee!"

The man flinched but continued. "My brain has been struck by lightning."

Killian dropped into a chair. "That must hurt," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Smee walked closer to where Killian sat. "I've had a brilliant thought sir. See I know you've been down about Milah and how the Dark One killed her. I've found someone to replace her."

Killian's eyes iced over with anger as he looked up to the man. "_Replace_ her Smee? Tell me do you have a wish for my sword to be buried into your face? Because that's where this is heading."

"No, no, no," he replied quickly. "No captain…I simply meant…it's just…this girl at the tavern…" He gulped before continuing. "She tells the most amazing stories. She has a gift. I know how fond you are of stories and how well you tell them yourself…I just thought…"

He released a sigh. "We shall go and see this tavern and your storyteller tomorrow Mr. Smee. Now get out of my sight before your poor choice of words ruins my mood more."

Smee nodded and made his way quickly out of the room.

* * *

The tavern was just as warm and welcoming as it had been the night before. Killian and his crew entered and found seats. Smee searched the crowd and found people beginning to gather around a table. The girl took her place atop the table and talked with those around her. Smee nudged his captain and nodded in the direction of the girl.

Killian looked over. The girl looked nice enough. Her dark brown hair was half pulled back, ringlets coming over her shoulder. Black riding boots came up to the knee of her riding pants while a light blue shirt sat nicely on her frame, a dark blue corset over it. Getting up from his seat, Killian made his way to her table. The crowd had settled in close around her while he took a seat on the edge of her audience.

"So what shall be the story tonight?" she asked looking around her patrons. "How the fairies won the forest from the grumpkins? Or the battle of the Lost Boys? How about the tale of Merlin the great wizard?"

"Tell about the mermaids," called out a little boy.

The girl smiled at him and nodded. She began her story, telling of the kingdom of the great merking and how is youngest daughter dreamed and wished of being human. With each word she painted a picture of the underwater world. Her limbs became an extension of her words as they moved about to help show actions. Killian watched her with fascination and admiration for how detailed she presented the story. Her eyes seemed to light up with each passing moment.

Smee was right when he said this girl had a gift. As Killian sat there, the admiration buried deep into his chest, making his stomach churn. Her story finished and the audience clapped and began to disperse. Killian thumped the hook against his seat, catching her attention.

"Brava," he praised as she straightened out of her bow. "Well told girl."

She hopped down from the table and sat on the bench. "Thank you sir. Pleased you enjoyed it."

"You have such a flare for stories." He leaned back in his chair and fixed his electric eyes on her.

The girl looked him over quickly. "How can you claim that? I've never seen you here before. This must be the first time you've ever listened to my stories."

Killian nodded and smirked. "Indeed it is. But the passion you showed makes me not doubt that you have a talent."

A slight blush colored her cheeks. "Where do you come from stranger?"

"Everywhere," he responded coolly as he stood. He took a seat next to her on the bench.

"You're a pirate aren't you?"

"What gave me away?"

She nodded to his men. "The motley bunch you walked in with."

Killian's smirk grew into a smile. "You have found me out, clever girl." He gave a little bow as he said, "Captain Killian Jones, at your service." He scooped up her hand in his. "And you, my storyteller?"

"Wendy Sanderson." She watched as he lightly kissed her hand. "My mother warned me about pirates."

He released her hand and let out a little laugh. "Yet here you are speaking with me. Shame child," he teased. She gave a bashful smile. "Whatever warning your mother gave didn't stick I see."

"She told me you lot steal, pillage, kill."

"Aye," he nodded. "That is a typical pirate's life."

"What have you taken?"

"Oh this and that. Treasures, lands, lovely storytellers." The blush returned to her visage. "But another part of it is seeing various lands." He watched as her eyes lit up. "I have a few stories of my own to share from my travels."

"Will you tell me of your stories? What different lands are out there?" asked Wendy excitedly.

Killian shook his head. "I shouldn't be polluting your mind with my pirate nonsense. What would your mother think?"

"It's not nonsense. It is simply two storytellers exchanging tales," Wendy justified. "There can be nothing wrong there."

"Well then we shall exchange stories." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But another night. For now run along home so your mother will not have to worry."

She stood from her seat. "Will I see you again Captain Killian Jones?"

"I expect so Wendy darling." She smiled and headed for the door. Killian watched her until she walked out. Once she was gone, he beckoned Smee over to him. The man joined him on the bench. "Well done Mr. Smee. Well done."

**"My brain has been struck by lightening" "That must hurt" from Hook. **


	2. Meeting in secret

**So I don't know about the rest of you but I'm shipping Captain Swan (though they have yet to meet). Have a feeling tonight's episode will have some good Hook/Emma interaction. =)**

Wendy was just about ready to leave for the tavern. She had a few coppers for a drink, her cloak, and a good story in mind for the night. Just as she was about to walk out the door her mother stopped her.

"You're not going to the tavern tonight," her mother voiced. Wendy turned with a disappointed look.

"I have to go," she argued. "Sal agreed last night to start paying me for my stories."

Her mother shook her head. "Sal will have to do without them for a little while. Pirates have made port here. I don't want you going there as long as they are here."

Wendy's heart pumped a little harder. The moment the word 'pirates' was voice one face came to her mind. His smile, eyes as blue as the seas, the kiss he had placed on her hand. "There is no reason to worry mother."

"There is every reason to worry." Her mother walked over to her. "Pirates are heartless. They take and kill and do not think twice about it."

"Not all of them surely…"

"Don't be a fool Wendy," her mother said harshly. "Of course they are. They may charm and say pretty things but they are not good people. I lost your father to men like that." She placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I think my heart would break if I lost my daughter to a pirate."

"I won't go," she promised.

Her mother smiled. "Thank you Wendy. Now I've just about finished making these muffins. Would you delivering them for me?"

Wendy nodded. Her mother filled up one of the baskets and placed a cloth over the warm goods. Taking the basket from her mother, Wendy felt a weight come down on her heart. She couldn't keep away from the tavern, not when there was the chance that he might be waiting there for her. But she couldn't disobey her mother. She couldn't break her mother's heart.

* * *

Killian ventured to the tavern by himself. The men had collected grog and food from the place the other night and remained on the ship. He was pleased to be by himself for a little while. He found the tavern was in good spirits, welcoming him in once again. Seating himself, Killian kept an eye out for his Wendy but she was yet to be seen.

The night passed by slowly and there was still no sign of her. Getting impatient, Killian stood and made his way to the bar. He was about inquire about the girl when the tavern door opened and she walked in. Their eyes locked the moment she came in, their gaze pulling them to each other.

"I've been waiting for you," Killian admitted as they came together. "As have the rest of your audience."

Wendy shook her head. "I can't stay. I came here just to tell you…" She paused and held tighter to the basket in her hands. "To tell you I can't come back to the tavern. I won't as long as you are here."

Killian looked at her with cool eyes. He could see a nervous look come across her expression. "So I am to be denied the pleasure of your stories and your company? All because, what? Because I'm a pirate? A blackheart? A sea dog?"

Her eyes dropped from his face. His voice took on a sharp edge as he spoke making the weight on her heart all the more heavy. "I'm sorry Killian. I have to go."

She turned from him and headed for the door. He followed and took hold of her arm. "No please Wendy. Don't leave it like this." He moved his hand to her cheek. "I need to see you."

"I…I can't…" The pleading look in his eyes made her words stop short. Finally she let out a sigh. "Tomorrow night. Go to the edge of town, by the cliff at sunset."

Killian gave her a smile and nodded. Wendy pressed his hand to her cheek before turning and walking out of the tavern.

* * *

"I'm going to Melody's mother," Wendy said as she wiped the flour from her hands.

Her mother turned from one of her customers and nodded at her daughter. Wendy made her way out to where they had agreed to meet. Sure enough he was waiting for her. The orange glow of the setting sun gave him an unearthly look. He stood looking out at the waters, lit up like fire by the light. As she walked closer he turned to face her. A smile graced his handsome features.

"I'm glad you came." She walked over to where he stood.

"I'm glad you agreed to still see me," he responded. "Being a dirty pirate and all…"

Wendy shook her head and looked out at the sunset. "Those are my mother's thoughts. Not mine." She looked back to find his eyes studying her intently. Warmth crept into her heart as he watched her.

"My, my. Sneaking out to meet with the likes of me, disobeying your mother's words, lying to be here now. I'm a bad influence on you," he smirked.

"Don't make me regret it," Wendy said with a little laugh. Killian nodded. "So then, what shall be the story for tonight?"

"Whatever you'd like."

She thought for a moment. "I'd like to hear one of your stories." Reaching out she let her fingers run over the hook. "How'd this happen?"

Killian lifted the hook up, her fingers falling away from it. "A story for another time perhaps. Why don't I tell you about Agrabah? The only place where the seas are made of sand."

She smiled and nodded. Together they sat on the edge of the cliff and he began his tale. Wendy listened intently as he spoke of the sand seas, the sultan, and the fare princess. When that story was finished he continued with tales of other lands. Lands with dragons, palaces made entirely of diamonds, waters as clear as a looking glass, beasts and creatures that nearly ate him whole.

* * *

Over the next couple nights, Killian and Wendy met at the cliff. The two sat, looking out at the water, exchanging stories of far off lands. The experiences he shared fascinated her. The people he'd met, the places he'd gone, the things he'd seen.

"I wish I could see what you have seen," she confessed. The two looked out at the seas that lay ahead of them. The moon glittered off the water making her think of that diamond palace.

Killian looked over to her. "You are welcome to come with us when we leave. I know the men would enjoy your stories as much as I do."

Wendy gave him a look. "I couldn't go with you Killian. You know that. My mother would never allow it."

He sighed. "Your mother…does she let you live at all?"

"That's not fair Killian. She's just trying to protect me," she argued. He gave her a skeptical look. "My father was the best baker in Neverland. Some sailors came into port and demanded that he give them food supplies. My father agreed if payment was met but the sailors wouldn't give anything. They took what they wanted and my father went after him. They killed him."

She paused and looked down at her hands. Killian watched her for a long moment. Slowly he reached out and took one of her hands in his. Wendy let her fingers entwine with his.

"I would never hurt you," he voiced. She nodded. "We should get you home."

Killian stood and helped her up. Walking back into town, the two of them were silent. They stopped a street away from the bakery. Wendy turned to Killian and gave him a little smile. Hesitating to leave, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest. Killian took his coat and pulled it around her as he leaned his cheek against her head.

It amazed him that she trusted him so much. Killian had his share of flings with wives, fishermen's daughters, women from noble families, but never had they trusted him the way Wendy did. They knew what he was and knew the dangers, so they would never open up to him. They found him charming and listened to his stories but Wendy admired his words just as he did hers. It baffled him how much he felt for her. Over the past few nights seeing her became the most important thing. Waiting for her on the cliff, never sure if her mother would catch on and stop her coming, tore at him each time. He had never experienced that, not even with Milah.

He gave her a squeeze before letting her go. Killian watched her walk down the street until she disappeared around the corner.

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope this was a good chapter. **


	3. Enemy of the crew

"Going out again?" Her mother beat the dough on the table to make it soft but not overly so.

Wendy grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself. "Yes. Gemma asked me to help her stitch something. I won't be long."

As she walked out the door, her mother couldn't help the suspicion in her heart.

* * *

A hand grabbed hers just as she was about to walk out of the village towards the cliff. Wendy jumped and turned. Killian's lips curled into a smile at her startled expression.

"Very funny," she responded in a sour tone. Wendy hit his chest. "You scared the life out of me."

"My apologies Wendy darling." He brought her hand up and gave it a kiss. "Tonight we go to my ship," he said and began to lead the way.

"Your ship?" she questioned. "Why there?"

"So you can meet the crew." He kept a tight grip on her hand as they walked through the wood. "I must confess I've been bragging about you. The men are eager to meet you and hear a story or two."

Wendy smiled. He had been bragging about her? Which meant he had been thinking about her. At that thought her stomach went into knots. Finally coming out of the wood she saw where they had docked. The ship was beautiful and everything she had imagined. The white masts blended perfectly with the clouds in the sky. The setting sun colored them orange, red, and purple. The wood was polished and pristine, as if the ship had never seen a battle or even touched the water as it sailed.

Killian led her across the plank leading from shore to ship. Men of all sorts began to come out of the woodwork as they boarded. He brought her up to where the wheel of the ship was, Killian's men gathering below them. He released her hand making Wendy feel as if she'd lost her hand with his.

"Gents," he called out to them. "I have told you of the enchanting stories I have heard this past week and of the just as stunning teller. Well behold," he gestured to her, "I have brought her before you!"

The men cheered and raised a fist in the air to show approval.

"A story miss," called out one of them. The rest chimed in with their own demands.

"Yes a story!"

"One of adventure!"

"One of a knight!"

"Tell us a couple storyteller!"

Wendy couldn't stop herself from smiling. The patrons at the tavern had always called out for stories but they were people she'd grown up with. They did it because they knew it was a pleasure for her. To have strangers beg for a story was wonderful and it was all thanks to the man who had brought her there.

His hand pressed against her back catching her attention. Killian placed his lips close to her ear as he spoke.

"You have them eating out of the palms of your hands already," he whispered to her. "And you haven't even spoken a word. Now that is power."

She looked to him, smile ever growing on her features. Killian winked at her as his own lips curled into a smile. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a humming bird as he looked to her. He nodded for her to give the men what they asked for. Wendy turned back to the men and began a tale of a poor hunchback and the wild woman who he loved. She told the sad tale of the disfigured hero with such heart and devotion that a few of the crew were in tears at the end of it.

"…and there he stays, in that bell tower he calls home. Forever the protector of the bells, the gargoyles, the city, and she who he loved. His Esmeralda who dances on the streets with her people. His love who forever changed his heart."

Wendy paused for a moment, letting the story sink in. Slowly applause broke out amongst the men. She gave a little smile and stood from where she had sat herself.

Killian joined her. "Well told Wendy darling."

"Thank you." She glanced up at the sky to see the moon well past the horizon. "I should get back home. I'm late enough as it is."

He nodded and agreed to walk her home. As they walked towards the plank back to shore the men thanked her. Smee came up to her just before they walked off the ship.

"Do come again Wendy lady. We so enjoyed your company."

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I would love to come back again."

As she turned and walked to shore, Killian and Smee shared a look. Smee's eyes asked his captain if everything had gone the way he expected. Killian smirked in return and nodded. The night had panned out just the way he wanted. She was enamored with the crew and their reactions to her story. It only helped that those reactions were genuine.

* * *

A comfortable silence sat between them as they walked through the village. Music from street performers drifted towards them as they walked towards the bakery. Wendy was in a daze as she replayed the night. When his hand came around hers, she was startled. Even more so when he twirled her towards him.

The musicians seemed to play louder as Killian pulled her closer. His feet guided her along in a rhythm, gliding as smoothly as air in the leaves. Wendy couldn't help the little awkwardness she felt with his hook pressed against her back as they danced. But looking into those eyes, as blue as forget me nots, made the feeling melt.

Together they twirled, rocked, and swayed in harmony. Killian spun her out and then back to him so her back was against his chest. He leaned his forehead against hers as he rocked her slowly, arms encasing her. Wendy's eyes searched his. Several emotions danced in his gaze, his hand holding tight to hers, his body heat rushing over her. Wendy could feel his heart thumping with the beat of the song. Her own heart skipped and jumped inside her chest. Twirling her out again he brought her back to facing him.

As the song began to come to an end, Killian slowed until they were just standing in the light of a streetlamp. Slowly he began to lean down towards her. Wendy's mind went into chaos as she closed her eyes and waited.

"Well, well, well," game a gruff voice. Killian pulled back and her eyes opened. "If it isn't Killian Jones."

Killian's eyes grew dark. "Edmund Clare. How did you get here you dog?"

Edmund walked into the light. He was an older man, perhaps around her mother's age. Scars from battles were scattered over his face. A tangled black beard extended from his chin down to the middle of his chest. A knotted hand rested on the hilt of a sword that sat at his waist. Other men followed him into the light.

"Not important," Edmund shook his head. "What is important, dear boy, is my revenge. The last time we met, you took something dear to me."

"What Angelica?" Killian snorted. "She is a grown woman and can do as she pleases."

"No you blackheart. Not my daughter. My ship."

"Queen Anne's Revenge? You can have that hunk of junk back. Though that might be somewhat of a challenge. See it is sitting at the bottom of the seas at present."

"Look captain," said a man of Edmund's. "He's got a pretty little wench."

The men had circled around them. This man had come up behind Wendy and circled her with a frightening grin. She shook off his hands as they played with her curls. Killian pulled her to his side before drawing out his sword.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

Edmund's man took out his own sword. "Come along then Jones!"

A dangerous look came into Killian's eyes. He placed Wendy behind him and waited for the first move. The man attacked, every swipe dodged, every blow blocked. He went down in less than a few moves. Another man took his place and was take out just the same. Killian chuckled as Edmund's men attacked and dropped with failure. Finally there were only a few of the men left along with their captain.

"Come on then," called Killian. "Anyone else?"

"It's not a fair fight," accused one of the men. "Jones has two weapons!"

Edmund looked carefully at his adversary. The hook glinted in the light. "How in the seven seas…"

Killian raised the hook attached to his arm. "A crocodile made me twice as dangerous. Better watch your backs, lest I bury my hook in them."

"Back to the ship," Edmund commanded. Setting a glare on Killian, he began to back into the darkness with the remainder of his men. "It's your back you should watch boy. I will repay you for this."

With that they were gone.

**Yup totally shipping Captain Swan. Can't wait to see these two climb the beanstalk together! Saw a sneak peek of Sunday's episode. Let me just say there is one part that gets me every time. Hook has an amazing wink…;) **


	4. Taken

**The song I had in mind for their dance is Caravan from Chocolate. Thought it had a kind of pirate sound to it…so yeah… **

Killian pressed his hand to her beck as they walked, keeping a watchful eye on the shadows. He had insisted on walking her all the way back to the bakery just to be safe. As they got closer he could see Wendy growing nervous. She wrung her hands and slowed her walking.

"Alright I can see the bakery," she said coming to a stop. "Thank you for walking me Killian but I'm good from here."

She began to pull away from his hand. "Wendy I consider myself an honorable man who knows how to take of his woman. I'm not leaving your side until I know you are safe inside."

"Your woman?" she raised her brow.

His mouth quirked into a devilish smirk. "You were mine the moment I set my eyes on you." A sound from the alley caught his attention. "Come along. Let's get you home."

Killian and Wendy walked up to the bakery. They stopped just outside the door, light glowing from the windows. Standing there for a moment he watched her. The light gave her skin a golden sheen, those blue eyes an unearthly color, making her look like beings he'd heard about in tales. He reached out and tucked her hair behind one ear. Just then the door flew open to reveal her mother.

"Mother…" Wendy felt her heart pound in her chest. Nervously she looked between the pirate and her mother. "I…this is…"

"I know who he is," her mother bit out sourly. "I think I can spot a pirate well enough."

Killian quirked his brow. "Always glad to meet a woman who knows the men of the world."

"Men of the world indeed," scoffed her mother. "Well I thank you for delivering my daughter home. Wendy in the house." The girl hesitated for a long moment. "Now young lady."

"Good night my Wendy darling," Killian said as she walked past her mother. "Sleep well dear one."

A smirk played on his face as her mother scowled at him. She closed the door to the bakery, cutting off the sight of Wendy from the pirate. Killian didn't budge from his spot as her mother came out to stand in front of him.

"Now look here pirate," she began.

"The name is Killian Jones," he interrupted. "_Captain _Killian Jones." She glared.

"I don't care about your name or your title. What I care about is you being around my child." He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Her mother continued without fail. "You listen to me and you listen to me well. You will never see Wendy again. You and whatever men you have will leave this island and never return. Wendy will forget about you and your charm. She will move on and find a decent man."

Killian crossed his arms across his chest. "Those are fine terms you have. Now let me set my own. Wendy is old enough to make choices of her own. You can tell me to stay away from her all you want but I can't guarantee she will stay away from me. I won't stop her from doing what she wants, especially if it means being in my presence."

He gave her a low bow and a mocking smile.

* * *

Wendy listened intently at the door as her mother spoke. Quickly she backed away from the door as her mother began to come back inside. Dashing up to her room she caught sight of Killian walking away from the door. She stood at her window feeling her heart slowly sink. Was this going to be the last time she would ever see him?

As she watched him, her heart lifted a little. He stopped just under a street lamp across the street and turned back. His eyes found her at her window. She opened it and waved to him. Killian blew her a kiss in response. A smile slipped onto her features and remained even as he disappeared into the night. Wendy turned away from her window to find her mother standing in the doorway of her room.

"Please don't lecture me," Wendy began.

"You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Oh mother," she complained as she flopped down on her bed.

"Don't you give me that attitude," her mother said with a fierce tone. "I told you not to go near these men. They charm you into believing what they want…"

Wendy sat up abruptly. "Killian is charming but he isn't like the others."

"That is how he wants you to think of him! Why can't you see this Wendy?" Her mother sat on the bed next to her. "Under that handsome face, that wit and charm he is just as dangerous as a viper."

Wendy didn't respond. Listening to her mother's words made her heart ache. She knew her mother was only trying to protect her and she understood why. After what happened to her father…but Killian would never hurt her. She felt comfortable around him and knew he would protect her, as he had from Edmund and his crew.

"He may be a pirate," she argued, "but that is not all he is. Killian is a traveler, a storyteller, a man of experiences. He knows of worlds I could only imagine in a story."

Her mother rolled her eyes and stood. "How romantic you make him Wendy. You've twisted words to make him like a prince in one of your stories. You're a fool to believe he is anything more than a heartless dog."

Wendy sat on her bed and watched her mother leave. She was wrong. Killian was not like other pirates. He was different and she knew that in her heart.

* * *

She had been asleep for less than an hour when hands came around her. They yanked her out of bed and hauled her down the stairs. Coming into the main part of the bakery, Wendy saw her mother tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. A shadow stepped into the light of the candles.

"Jones's little wench captain," said the man with his hand over her mouth.

Edmund looked Wendy over. "You'll make a nice prize. And when Killian comes to rescue you, his head will make a nice prize for me. Take her to the ship mates."

Wendy kicked and struggled to get free as the men carried her out the door. Tears streamed down her face as she caught the last glimpse of her mother sitting helplessly.

"**You deliberately disobeyed me" Y'all know where that is from. Couldn't resist putting it in there =) **


	5. Fortune's fool

She hit, kicked, bit, and scratched. The men who had carried her onto the ship didn't walk away without a bruise, teeth marks, or some other sign of her affection. Finally they secured her to the front of the ship. Wendy looked straight down into the dark waters, her curls falling over her shoulders, breath coming out in huffs in the cold air. Shadows passed close to the surface, big and small, making her heartbeat quicken.

"Well now missy," the captain said as he leaned over the side to look at her. "The gallant Killian Jones isn't here to protect you. Whatever shall you do now?" he mocked. The men laughed.

"He'll come for me," she called out.

Edmund chuckled. "I'm counting on it lass. And when he get's here…"

"When he gets here it will be a question of if you and your men are still alive." Wendy wished her voice didn't shake so much. But the combination of the cold air and dangling over ominous waters made it hard to sound strong.

The men laughed at her statement. Edmund chuckled. "Cocky little thing aren't you? You think you could take on a full ship of able bodied men, girl?"

A rather large, strangely formed shadow, passed under her. Wendy closed her eyes and willed herself to respond with determination. "My father taught me some things. Shall we put my skills to the test?"

He leaned back and looked around at his men. "No need to shed your blood all over the decks. Just had them cleaned."

The men boomed into laughter once again. "If you're too cowardly…"

The laughter stopped. "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter sir?" She opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Put it to the test. Let me fight your men."

Edmund leaned back over and regarded the girl for a moment. Finally he gestured to her bonds. "Release her. If she has a death wish then so be it. Killian will find a dead love when he comes."

One of the crew walked over, untied her, and helped her back up to the deck.

* * *

After checking at the tavern, Wendy's mother had learned where Killian had docked his ship. She ran out of the village and into the woods. It was only when she was aboard the ship that her feet came to a halt.

"Where is he?" she asked frantically. The crew looked at her questioningly. "Your captain! Where is he?"

One of the crew came up to her. "Who's asking?"

She turned to the man who spoke. "She's gone. My daughter is gone! Another band of you sea dogs took her! My Wendy…"

The man looked the woman over before calling out. "Mr. Smee!"

A stout man with a floppy red cap came bounding up. "Starkey?"

"Tell Hook his storyteller is in trouble," ordered Starkey. Smee turned directly and made his way to Killian's quarters.

* * *

Wendy rubbed her arms not only to warm herself up but to feel the bruises forming from the ropes. One of the men came over and shoved a sword in her hand.

"Who shall fight her?" Edmund looked around at his crew. "Come along men! Who will fight this child? Who will challenge Hook's little love?"

"I'll fight for you Blackbeard." A man came forward and pulled out his sword.

Wendy looked the man over. Tattoos covered his bare chest, scars were scattered over every inch of skin, his head was bald, a mustache curled up around his nose. Muscles pulsed as he swung his sword in the air. Her breath caught in her throat. Her father had taught her some things about sword play, against her mother's wishes. He had always wanted a son to take over the bakery, to carry on his name, and to teach how to fight.

Instead he ended up with Wendy. He tried his best to make her strong and encourage her to use her mind first. Wendy was excited the day her father placed a sword in her hand. He instructed her carefully and taught her to respect the weapon and use it as an extension of herself. But that wouldn't count for much against this man.

Edmund clapped. "Well then we have a champion! The Wolf against Killian's lass."

A hand pushed Wendy forward. She stumbled forward to the snickers of the men. The man called The Wolf came towards her. A harsh smile came to his face making her stomach twist.

"I'll give you the first shot lass," he growled to her.

Wendy adjusted her grip on the sword. Getting her footing, she tried to think of her first move. Her heart was beating in her head as she took her first step towards him. In a flash she swung her sword and it was met with the clang of The Wolf's blade. He pushed her back and began to advance. Wendy stumbled back but maintained her defense. The blades clanged together as they danced around the deck.

"The girl has fight," Edmund called out. "Impressive."

The Wolf placed a foot behind Wendy's and tripped her. She fell to the floor, the sword flew from her hand. Panicked breath came from her as he placed the tip of the blade at her neck. She pushed the blade away, causing a line of blood to form across her chest. Scrambling she tried to get the sword. Just as she reached it, A booted foot came down on the blade. Wendy looked up and found a welcomed face.

"Did you miss me?" Killian smirked down at her before helping her to her feet.

"Hook," Edmund called out. "Welcome. We've been waiting for you."

Killian held out his arms. "Well here I am Blackbeard. You're wait is done." He walked forward, placing his hand on the hilt of his blade. "But I have to say, if you wanted me here all you had to do was ask. No need to kidnap the town's people."

"Oh Hook." Edmund shook his head. "You hide things with your charm and think you're so clever."

"Charming, clever…sounds about right," Killian smiled. "So, you wanted me here and here I am. Shall we settle things?"

Edmund took a couple steps forward. "I suppose you want this to be a fight between us. But," he shrugged, "I don't see why my men shouldn't take part. And seeing as it's just you…"

"Yes," Killian let out slowly. "It's just me…"

Out of the shadows of the ship Killian's crew came forward.

* * *

Edmund's crew attacked first. The Jolly Roger crew joined in effortlessly. Wendy made it to the sword and took it in hand. Fighting alongside Killian was exhilarating. Her head spun with excitement and panic all at once, heart pounding like dough being formed in the bakery. Killian deflected an attack from Edmund and shoved him back. Throwing his arm around Wendy, he blocked the attack on her and led her towards the steps leading to the wheel of the ship.

Once up by the wheel Killian placed his sword in its home and looked around for something. Wendy watched him with wild eyes.

"You came for me," she breathed.

"Did you doubt I would?" He untied a rope and began to wrap it around his hand.

Wendy shook her head. "I knew you would."

He smirked as he reworked the rope. "It's like one of your stories. Hero comes to the rescue of the damsel in distress."

"I wasn't in distress. I was doing just fine before you showed up."

Killian paused and regarded her. "Oh you're a tough lass." His arm came around her waist. "I adore it. Now then darling do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then hold onto me." Wendy placed her arms around his neck, leaving some space between them. "Tighter," he commanded with a leering gleam in his eyes.

Wendy pressed herself closer to him. She even went as far as wrapping her leg around his. His arm tightened around her, hook digging into her side. She watched as he tugged on the rope around his hand before kicking off from the deck. Together they swung over the fight below, catching a few heads with their feet.

Finally they landed on the plank that connected the ship to land. Killian tossed the rope aside and released her.

"Wait here love and I'll collect the boys." He shot her a wink before turning towards the ship.

Killian released a piercing whistle. As one his crew finished off their attack and ran to their leader. The crew of the Jolly Roger had left the other men in slumps on the deck. Edmund pushed himself just in time to see the last of the other crew leaving the ship. Killian gave a low bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality Edmund. Next time send out a formal invitation and we can really make a night of it. Better luck next time old man."

With that he turned and left the man to steam in his anger.

* * *

The men laughed and cheered each other on the walk back.

"Well done lads," Killian praised. "All fought valiantly and all will get their due rewards."

"Couldn't let anything happen to Wendy lady," one of them called out. The others agreed.

"Aye," Killian nodded. "Couldn't let anything happen to our Wendy darling." He stopped and stroked her cheek lightly. "My sweet storyteller."

"Hook we should leave this place." Starkey looked at their surroundings. "Blackbeard will no doubt keep up his tricks. As long as we are here…"

Killian nodded. "Too right Starkey. Too right. Men go to the tavern and gather supplies! Say your farewell to this island tonight! Tomorrow we set sail to explore Neverland." He looked to Wendy. "You should do the same."

"What do you mean?" she asked. The men passed by them and made for the tavern.

"Say your farewells of course."

"I'm not leaving."

"Wendy…"

"Killian I can't just leave like you. I live here, I have a duty to the town, to the bakery, to my mother…" He let out a long sigh. "They could hurt her Killian."

He took her by the shoulders. "They won't. They didn't touch her the first time because she was, is, unimportant. You are what they want. Hurting you hurts me and I won't allow it. Wendy you will protect your mother by coming with me."

"I can't…"

His hand came to her cheek. "You know I will protect you. No one will harm you. I'd sooner cut off my other hand than let you stay here out of my protection." Wendy made no answer. Killian's eyes searched hers. Finally he nodded. "I see. This is your home, your family, your friends…"

"Killian I…"

"No it's alright." He took one of her curls between his fingers. "No need to explain things."

Wendy nodded. A cold breeze passed over them. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Killian removed his coat and placed it around her. She smiled in thanks. He pulled her into a hug, his body heat transferring to her cold form.

Light flooded out onto the street as her mother flung the door open. It drowned the two in the yellow warmth. Wendy raised her hand to her eyes to shield them from the sudden light. Her mother came running out and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh my Wendy! My little girl!" She pulled back and took the girl's face between her hands. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She looked to the line of red that ran along the girl's chest.

"I'm fine mother," she responded trying to pull away from her mother's hold. "You're hurting my face." Her mother let go and hugged the girl again. "You should be thanking him mother."

Wendy pulled back and looked to her pirate savior. She held out her hand to him. Killian took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Wendy's mother eyed their exchange. She didn't like how familiar her daughter and this man were. The look in Wendy's eyes was a very familiar one. It was the look she got when immortalized someone for an act they had done. It was the look that said this person could do no wrong.

"I have no need to thank him," her mother bit. She grabbed her child's arm and tore her away from the man. "He simply did as I told him. Go find the pirate who took you and bring you home."

Killian's jaw clenched. "Thought a sign of gratitude from you was wishful thinking."

"You're the one who got her into this. Why should I show gratitude?"

"Mother please," Wendy sighed.

"You can't keep her in a bubble," he shot back. "Your little bakery won't protect her from what's out there." He pointed into the dark woods that surrounded the town. "There are worse things than me out there and the sooner you and she understand that…"

Wendy's mother scoffed. "You think she'll be better off by being exposed to the harshness and ugliness of this world? I know what lies out there, I have seen much outside of Neverland. Perhaps not as much as you but enough. Why do you think we came to Neverland and built a wall around our town?"

"You say you've seen much and done much," Killian shot back. "Yet you're willing to keep your child from having her own experiences."

"I'm not keeping her from anything but you."

"Please stop," Wendy broke in. "Mother he came and helped me. Killian isn't as horrid as you think."

"Go inside," her mother commanded. "Go on Wendy, inside." The girl stood there stubbornly. Killian's lips curled into a look of defiant victory. "Wendy now!"

Without a word Wendy turned towards Killian. She shrugged off his coat and handed it over. He took it from her with his hook and pulled her closer with his hand. He could see her mother watching them like a shark watches its prey.

Lowering his voice he said, "You're still welcome to come with us. More than enough room on the Jolly Roger." Wendy didn't answer but gave him a little smile. He nodded. "We won't be leaving till sunrise, if you change your mind." He leaned closer and put his lips to her ears. "I'll wait for you."

Wendy closed her eyes and sighed. Killian brought his lips away from her ear and pressed them to her cheek. They lingered there for a long moment before he finally pulled back. Wendy's mother grabbed her hand and dragged the girl back to the house. Killian remained a little longer just to make sure there was no more foul play.

* * *

Sleep was useless. Every time her head touched the pillow all she could do was think about the events of that night. Being taken, fighting, Killian coming after her, her mother's words, his words. _I'll wait for you_, ran through her mind along with the feel of his lips on her skin.

Wendy paced the length of her room. Was her mother trying to keep her from having experiences of her own? If she went with the pirates she could see everything Killian had told her about. They could discover new things together and have historical adventures. She couldn't live her life in the village, in the bakery, just telling stories that had been passed down to her. She wanted her own adventurous stories to tell and captivate people.

Her heart beat faster as she thought. It was exciting to think about leaving the bakery and running through the woods to his ship. Finally she came to a halt and wrung her hands. Could she really leave right now? Without a second thought Wendy grabbed her father's old traveling pack and gathered her belongings.

The sky was just beginning to burn with red, orange, and pink as the sun rose. Wendy could see the white sails of the ship, she was almost there. Some of the men were just taking away the plank that led from the ship to the land. Upon seeing her they put it back to allow her aboard. The second her feet hit the deck, the ship began to head out into the indigo waters.

"Ah Wendy lady." She turned to see Smee. "Glad to have you aboard."

"Thank you Mr. Smee."

He smiled and gestured for her to follow. "Come he is this way."

Smee led her towards closed French doors of polished woods. He opened one of the doors and gestured for her to go inside. Wendy went through the door and entered a room. Killian was sitting in a chair behind a desk riddled with maps and other papers. He had one leg slung over the arm of the chair as he tossed a gold coin in the air and caught it again.

As she came in and Smee closed the door, he caught the coin and dragged his eyes towards her.

"So," he drawled. "You came after all."

"I came."

Killian stood and tossed the coin onto the desk. She watched as he came around the desk towards her. Standing in front of her he looked at the mark on her chest. His hook pushed her hair behind her shoulder and his fingers ghosted over the tender skin.

"I'm glad you came," he admitted.

"I'm fortune's fool for you."

He gave her a little smile before closing the distance between them. She was a little surprised at how gentle he was. His kiss was soft and caring but had enough pressure to show a hidden passion. His lips slowly moved down to her jaw and then down to her neck. Wendy chuckled and shrunk away from him. Killian watched her with curious eyes.

"Your beard," she said with a sheepish grin. She ran her fingers over his scruff. "My neck is ticklish."

"Oh is it?" he asked with a devious smile.

Before she could do anything, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He went back to kissing her neck, making sure to rub his scruff along her skin. Wendy laughed and squirmed in his arms.

"**Fortune's fool" is Shakespeare **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Oh and look… \O? it's Hook! =D **


	6. A bad little love

**Okay so Jefferson will be coming soonish. I know this has all been Killian/Wendy thus far but Jefferson will make his appearance. I promise. Just hang in a little longer =) Thanks for reviews! Keep them coming, they are greatly appreciated! Hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving for my American readers. **

He stirred in his sleep and turned on his side. His hand came to rest on a cold spot where she had been lying next to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and peered into the dark. Wendy was not lying next to him as she had been earlier. Instead he found her sitting in the window seat of his cabin looking out the window.

Sitting up, he watched her for a moment. The moonlight washed over her, making her look like some kind of ghost lost at sea. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, with her chin resting on her knees.

"Wendy," he said softly. "What are you doing darling?"

She remained silent for a moment. "Thinking," she responded quietly.

Killian got out of the bed and walked towards her. "Thinking hm? Dangerous pass time." He chuckled but got no reaction from her. "What's bothering you then?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking is all," she shook her head. He sat across from her but she didn't take her eyes away from looking at the dark sky.

"Come now Wendy." He slid is fingers under her chin and pulled her face towards him. "A liar knows a liar. Something must be bothering you to drive you from the warmth of my bed." He moved his hand and rested it around her neck. "I've heard that I'm a pretty good bedfellow. So it can't be my company that drove you away."

Wendy gave a little smile. "No that's not it, you overly confident sod."

Killian chuckled. "Then what is it?"

Wendy turned her gaze back to the window. She let out a sigh and hugged her knees closer to herself. Killian stood and moved to her side. He nudged her forward so he could sit behind her. His legs came on either side of her as his arms came around her. Wendy leaned back against his bare chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Killian leaned his cheek against her head and began to hum a tune as he held onto her.

"If I had words to make a day for you," he sang lightly. "I'd sing you a morning golden and true. I would make this day last for all time, than fill the night deep in moonshine." Wendy closed her eyes as she listened. "If I had words to make a day for you, I'd give you a sky deep and blue. I would make this sky last for all time, than fill the night deep in moonshine. If I had words to make a sun for you, I'd sing you a sun bright and true. I'd make this sun last for all time, than fill the night deep in moonshine."

"That's nice," she said in a dreamlike tone. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother." He turned his head and kissed her hair. "Is that what's on your mind? Your mother?"

She nodded. Tears began to sting her eyes as a sadness crept up her throat. "I left her. Just like that I left. I didn't even say goodbye. She probably woke this morning and thought…" Wendy paused as her voice began to crack.

Killian held her tightly. "Shh," he soothed. "Hush my Wendy. Don't dwell on it. I'm sure she will survive. She will be fine, I guarantee it. Every child needs to fly the coupe and this is your time." He paused for a moment. "You mustn't be sorry you left. You need to live your life and the only way to do so is adventures and fun. I can give you that." He paused for again and adjusted his cheek leaning against her head. "You're not sorry you came are you?"

She turned to look at him. His voice had grown quiet and took on a tone of uncertainty and hurt. "No. No of course I'm not sorry. Of course not."

She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. Killian leaned closer and teased her with the lightest of kisses. His lips ghosted over hers causing her to lean closer to strengthen the kiss. Pulling back he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Come to bed now," he said in a tone that made her stomach flutter.

Wendy nodded and allowed him to stand first. Killian got up and held out his hand to her. Once she was standing he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently he laid her down before crawling over her back to his spot. As he pulled the covers up, Wendy snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest. His heart beat under her ear, strong and only for her. It was a comforting sound. After hearing others call him heartless it was comforting to hear that steady thump to prove them wrong. Together they burrowed into the pillows, staying as close together as possible.

* * *

A week on the Jolly Roger felt like a lifetime. Within a week she had learned all the names of the crew, been taught how to fight properly by the master-at-arms, told countless stories, and had her first tastes of adventure.

They made port on another island. Getting off the boat, they explored the area, finding flowers that were made of frost and beasts that were three different animals combined together. There were trees made of the whitest bark, snow fell in mid afternoon with the sun bright as ever. As they sailed the indigo waters, all sorts of creatures swam with the ship including mermaids who tried to lure some of the sailors down into the watery depths.

Luckily for them, Wendy had experience with this due to her days on Lost Boy island. Once the ordeal was over, the men were intrigued by this Peter Pan figure. More stories were told of her childhood and spending her days on the island with the boys.

"She seems to have gotten very comfortable," Smee whispered to his captain as Wendy told yet another tale of her dear friends.

Killian stood with his arms crossed, regarding his storyteller. "Indeed she has. I'm glad for it Smee."

"Are you sir?" The captain dragged his eyes over to the man. Smee cleared his throat. "It's just…well sometimes you look melancholy. Sometimes when you look at Wendy lady you get this look about yea. Like you wish Wendy were…_her_."

Killian turned towards the other man. "If you _ever_ mention that to Wendy," he raised his hook, "I will gut you from stomach to throat. You understand me?"

Smee nodded and gulped. "She won't hear anything from me captain. I swear it." Killian nodded and turned back. "But you do miss Milah something awful don't you?"

The question was ignored. Smee simply nodded and joined the other men in listening to the story. Killian looked down at his right arm, feeling his heart begin to sink. Slowly he pulled back his sleeve to reveal the tattoo. The heart sat on his arm as a reminder of the heart she had lost. He carried her heart now with him every day, refusing to admit that her heart was crushed to dust and no longer existed. He missed her more than anyone could know.

A couple of tears dropped from his blue eyes. They landed directly on her name scrolled over the heart. Killian let his sleeve fall back over the image as he squeezed his eyes shut. The sound of the men clapping made him open his eyes again. Wendy had finished her story and was bowing to her crowd. Quickly he dragged his hand across his eyes and clapped his hand against the ship.

* * *

He watched her get ready that next morning. As she moved about the room he couldn't help but think of what Smee had said. Looking at her he couldn't help but think of Milah and the certain things she would do to get ready for the day. For a brief moment he saw Milah again, smiling and talking to him. Shaking his head, Wendy came back into sight.

She was finishing lacing her dark blue corset when he came up behind her. His fingers brushed her neck as he pulled her curls back. Lips and scruff dragged across her bare neck making her laugh and shrink away.

"You know I'm ticklish there," she laughed.

"I know," he said shameless.

He continued to kiss up and down her neck, holding her to him as she tried to move away. "I can't get ready with you doing this,"

Killian paused for a moment. "Well if it keeps you from getting dressed…"

Wendy finally pushed out of his grasp. "You're horrid Killian Jones."

He shrugged. "Pirate."

She smiled and picked up his hook off the desk. Coming up to him she dragged the tip of the hook across his chest. He smirked as she gave him her best devilish look. "My horrid pirate."

"My beautiful storyteller."

Killian leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Wendy let him get close before pulling back and taking his left wrist in her hand. She clicked the hook into place, trying not to smile at his bewildered gaze. "You need to get ready for the day. The men need their orders."

"Tease," he said as she walked towards the cabin door. Wendy paused at the door and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Wendy wandered around the shore staying close to the ship. She gathered fruit and other things that would be useful aboard. Coming back onto the ship she overheard a couple of the men talking.

"…good to have her around," one of them was saying.

"Aye," agreed the other. "It's nice to have a woman aboard. Got used to having a feminine presence after having Milah around for so long."

"Who's Milah," she spoke behind them. The two men turned to see her and hesitated. "Well?"

"Jacobs. Donovan." They looked to see Starkey. "Don't you have jobs to do?"

The two men nodded and ran off. Wendy looked to the first mate. "Who is she Starkey?"

He shook his head. "It's not my place to say miss. And it's not yours to know. If Jones hasn't told you himself then he doesn't want it known."

As he began to walk away, Wendy followed him. "Did she mean something to him? Where is she now? What are you hiding from me Starkey?"

"Wendy you're a smart girl," he said as he walked around and checked the riggings. "Use your brain and leave it."

She grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "Starkey please."

"Why do you care? Jealous to hear there was another woman around her long term?"

"This isn't jealousy, I know nothing of this woman. But if you'd tell me and let me understand…"

He sighed. "He's said nothing to you yes?" She nodded. "Well there is a reason."

Wendy listened, consumed by the story of Milah. She was the first one Killian had ever truly loved. He had many connections with various women, which didn't surprise her, but Milah was the only one who had a hold on his heart. The others were mere flings while she was as close to true love as he had ever gotten. And then she was taken away in the blink of an eye by the worst creature they had come into contact with.

"It hurts him too much to really talk about it," Starkey finished. "He won't admit it but it does. Shows he's human after all."

"How long was she gone before he found me?" she asked quietly.

"Couldn't have been more than a fortnight."

Wendy nodded as her heart began to sink.

* * *

She found him deep inland adding to his various maps of Neverland.

"There's my girl," he said as she approached.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" He paused in his work and looked to her. "Why didn't you tell me about Milah?"

He looked her over before responding with an innocent smile. "Who?"

Wendy walked over and threw his sleeve up on his right arm. "The name on your tattoo."

He glanced down at it and shrugged. "She's no one. Just an old flame."

"Don't play games with me. A liar knows a liar. Isn't that how you phrased it?"

Killian's jaw clenched. "Smee, that dog. I should have killed him instead of making him apart of my crew. Alright so what has he told you? Hm? Did he tell you the whole sob story?"

"It wasn't Smee who told me."

"So who was it?" he growled.

"That's not important. What is, is that it should have been _you_ who told me Killian."

"Oh bleeding hearts." He threw the map to the floor and dragged his hand down his face.

"She obviously meant something to you. She was the first and only one to ever hold your fancy." As she spoke she could feel her voice catch in her throat. But still she pressed forward. "You didn't have time to morn her before finding me."

"Stop…"

"Am I just filling the hole she left behind?"

"Don't…"

"Is that why you wanted me to come along so badly?"

"Wendy stop!" A melancholy expression mixed with a look of anger that tinged his eyes. "Just stop. Milah has nothing to do with you. You didn't know her and have no right to mention her." His expression softened a little. "Yes she was the first to hold my heart but now I freely and willingly give it to you. I place my heart in your hands to care for. Will you let me do the same with your heart?"

"No. You're not to be trusted." With that she turned and began to head back to the ship.

* * *

Later that night Wendy hesitated going to his quarters. The rest of the day she spent her time below decks thinking over their exchange. She couldn't be bitter with him. Killian did care for her, she knew that. Starkey's words of Milah and the hold she had over Killian did make Wendy a little jealous. She had grown to care for him more than she had ever cared for someone before.

Finally she made her way up and decided that she had to face him. Coming into the room she found him at his desk looking over the map. She closed the door quietly behind herself and made her way to him.

"Killian," she said kneeling by his chair. "Everything I said today…I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have pried into your past. Can you forgive me?"

Without a word he pushed back his chair and pulled her into his arms. Wendy hugged him tightly, her heart rising with relief. They stayed locked in each other's arms for quite a while.

"My heart is in your hand and hook," she whispered. He pulled back and looked at her with a smirk. "Just try not to puncture it and let me bleed to death."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

**The song Killian sings is If I had words from the Babe movie soundtrack with my own little tweeks here and there. **

**And the name Starkey is from Neverland that was on SyFy. Really good look at Peter Pan and Hook. Recommend you see it if you can  
**


	7. Come away to Lost Boy island

Wendy came out on the deck to find it all but empty, save a couple of the older crew members.

"Toby." She walked over to the eldest man of the crew. His white hair was just whisps atop his head. Wrinkles extended over every inch of skin.

He smiled as she approached. "Yes poppet?"

"Where has everyone gotten to?"

"Ashore storyteller. Captain Hook took the men out to stretch their legs. Should be back any time now." He gave her a smile, most of his teeth gone from his gums.

Wendy nodded and smiled in return. She leaned her arms on the ship's edge and looked out into Blue Forest island where they had been docked for the last couple days. After telling them a story about the rich forests and the beings that lived in it, the crew had been so eager to see it for themselves. Wendy had found it somewhat sweet that they had taken such an interest in her story.

"Wendy?" came a familiar voice.

Turning around she saw her oldest friend standing by the wheel of the ship. "Peter!"

Quickly she made her way up towards him. The two embraced, Peter holding onto her tightly. Finally he released her and looked at her with confused young eyes.

"Wendy is this where you have been all this time?" he asked placing his fists at his hips. "The lost boys miss their mother. When I came for you, everyone in your village said you were kidnapped."

Wendy laughed. "I wasn't kidnapped Peter. I'm here by choice."

A shocked look came his face. "You came aboard the Jolly Roger by _choice_? Why would you do that? Don't you know the man who captains this crew of blackhearts?"

She was about to respond when calls and voices could be heard. The two looked to see the crew coming back to the ship. But they were not empty handed. Each crew member carried a chest bursting with gold, silver, emeralds, rubies, enchanted jewels, and other magical treasures. Pockets were stuffed with pearls of all colors, fine cloths hung from their backs, crowns sat upon their heads as they walked up to the ship.

Killian walked along side Smee with his sword unsheathed. Wendy felt her heart sink at the site. All that was in their possession was everything she had mentioned in her story. The men had not been entranced by how well she told it or how much love she had for this land. They were enthralled by the words of splendors in the kingdom of the Blue Forest. What made it hurt all the more was Killian. He had made her feel as if the story had been the best she'd ever told. He always made her feel like that.

"Well done men," Killian called out as they boarded the ship. "Put the things below. We shall have a fine feast tonight!" The men cheered and did as told.

Peter stepped forward drawing his sword, a gold blade that shimmered in the sunlight. "Hook!"

Killian turned to see Wendy and the young boy. "Ah this must be Peter Pan," he said walking up towards them. "Wendy darling has told us many stories about you boy."

"Is that blood on your sword?" Wendy asked quietly. Killian looked down at his blade. A sheer layer of crimson ran along the edge.

Grabbing a handkerchief out of his pocket he wiped it off. "Nothing to worry about Wendy. None of it is mine."

"You've gone too far pirate," Peter said stepping between Wendy and the other man. "The people of the Blue Forest are peaceful."

"They _were_," Killian smirked. "That's what made it so disappointingly easy." Wendy's stomach lurched at the look in his eyes. At that moment she saw him as a predator rather than a man.

"They were innocent," Peter said, anger grew in his tone as he spoke. "And you've killed them! You're nothing but a codfish!"

The smirk dropped from the man's features. A cold threatening look came into those blue eyes. "Careful boy," he warned. "You may be a friend of Wendy's but I will use force if you don't show more respect."

"Killian," she voiced in a horrified tone.

"Quiet," he barked back at her.

"You're just a cowardly codfish," taunted Peter. "Cowardly codfish. Cowardly codfish. Cowardly codfish," he put to a singsong tune.

"Enough!"

Killian swung his sword. Peter's blade caught his, the chime of metal on metal rang through the ship. The man attacked again and the boy evaded each blow. Peter hopped, jumped, and ducked each strike making Killian attack with all the force he had.

"Stop," Wendy cried out. "Both of you just stop!"

But neither heard her cries. Unable to watch more, she ran down to the deck. She grabbed a sword off one of the men and ran back up to the battle. Peter struck, sending Killian back a few steps. The man lunged at the boy but his blade met another. Wendy stepped in between her friend and the man she had grown to care for.

"Leave him alone," she demanded with strength. Killian set a harsh gaze on her.

He pushed away before advancing on her. Wendy fought with him, pushing her blade against his just as the master at arms had taught her. Growing tired of her foolishness, Killian dug his hook into the sleeve of her shirt and tossed her out of his way. Wendy landed on the wooden floor with an oomph. Peter stepped towards her but the pirate blocked him.

He swung at the boy but Peter simply jumped back and lifted into the air. He hovered over the side of the ship until he was above the water. Killian jumped up on the edge of the ship and hung onto the ropes with his hook.

"Come a little closer boy so I can run you through!" Peter sheathed his blade before placing his thumbs at his ears. He stuck out his tongue at the pirate in a taunting manner. "Ugaah! I will kill you Pan! Mark my words!"

Peter placed his fists at his hips. "I'd like to see you try codfish!"

With that he took off into the sky. Killian put away his own blade and jumped down back onto the ship. Wendy was pushing herself up as he walked over. He extended his hand to her but she slapped it away and stood on her own. Pushing past him she ran down the steps and onto the deck. Killian knew where she was heading and couldn't allow it.

"Smee," boomed his voice.

Wendy was almost off the ship when arms came around her. Smee lifted her up and carried her back onto the ship. She kicked and twisted in his arms but his hold would not give.

"Take her to my cabin," commanded Killian.

Smee did as told. He placed the kicking, screaming girl into the captain's quarters, Killian following her in. Smee closed the door and left them to their own devices. Killian paced in front of her for a moment. Finally he stopped and turned those blue forget me nots on her.

"Why would you do that?" he demanded. "Why would you try to leave?" Wendy remained quiet. Looking at her, he could see her just as blue eyes judging him and his actions. "Don't look at me like that Wendy."

She turned her gaze from him. "Fine then I won't look at you at all."

In a couple of steps he was right in front of her. He placed his hook at her cheek and turned her head back towards him. The thought of her not looking at him, of hating him made his heart lurch. Killian stared into her eyes as his hand brushed the hair away from her face. His hand ran down to where his hook had torn at her sleeve.

"You put me in a position where I could have hurt you today," he said in a quiet tone. "Don't ever do that again." She dropped her gaze like an ashamed child. With a sigh he continued. "I didn't mean to tear at you like that. I'll have one of the men get you something to fix your sleeve. Or a new shirt perhaps."

Wendy brought her eyes back to him. "Oh so now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman." Killian smirked and dropped his hook into a pocket. "I have something for you." When it came back out a necklace hung from it. The silver chain glittered all the way down to a purple gem that hung from it.

"It's beautiful." He smiled and made to place it on her neck. "But I don't want it. Every time I wear it I'll just be reminded of the innocent blood you spilt to obtain it."

His jaw clenched. "Fine. Then let it be damned to the sea."

She watched as he walked over to the windows and opened one. Gathering the chain in his hand he tossed it out into the water. He slammed the window shut again, making her flinch.

As he passed by her towards the door he pointed his hook. "You are not to leave this room until I say so."

With that he left the room and locked the door.

* * *

Later that day Killian came back and told her that they had left port. She was free to go anywhere on the ship now but she chose to remain in the cabin. After supper, the two of them sat in the cabin. Wendy sat in the window seat, looking out at the dark waters, while Killian looked over maps they had made for Neverland. Silence weighed down on them like a blanket of snow that covered the ground.

Finally he looked up to where she was sitting.

"You've been quiet," he voiced. She looked to him blankly. He stood and stretched his back. "Come how about a story? Let's see…I haven't heard about the battle of the Lost Boys. Or maybe the one about the seawitch Ursula. How about the one of the ape man and his love Jane?"

"I don't think I should tell you anymore stories," she drew her knees up to her chest. "You'll just use them to hurt more people."

His stomach knotted and his heart ached. He could feel his features pull into a hurt expression. "Do you think that is why I brought you along? To use your stories?" Killian sat next to her in the window seat. "Wendy you know how much I care for you." She moved to sit Indian style and stared at him. "More than my own life," he answered. "I don't know how I've lived this long without a sweet, gentle, fragile storyteller." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Oh my love."

"Love?" she questioned. Looking into his eyes, she searched. Killian meant every word which hurt all the more.

He nodded. "I love you Wendy." Killian leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. Wendy did not respond. He cupped her face with his hand as he pulled back. "Say it back," he said in a quiet voice. "Say it."

"No," she shook her head. "I can't. I won't."

His jaw clenched as the hand holding her face tightened its grip. "Why not?"

"Because it's easier to hate you," she said through gritted teeth, "than to admit I love you."

Her voice trembled as she finished the words. Knowing how he felt made it harder to say it but it had to be done. He was dangerous, she understood that now, and she had to get away. Breaking his heart was the only way to save herself. A knock on the door came followed by a shipmate poking his head in.

"Captain some of the men are arguing over the treasure."

"I'll deal with them," Killian answered never taking his eyes off Wendy. The shipmate nodded and left. "You're free to hate me," he bit out. "But you love me too. I know it."

Killian slammed his lips against hers before getting up and leaving. Wendy brought her knees back up to her chest and leaned her cheek against them. As she looked out into the dark waters, she saw a little light coming closer. Sitting up on her knees she opened the window as the light grew. The light came in and swirled around her leaving a trail of glittery dust.

"Tink," she smiled. The little fairy hovered before her. Wendy held out her hand so the little woman could stand. "Oh I've missed you." The little creature bowed and twirled in her hand, a chiming noise ringing out as she moved. Tinkerbell flew from her hand as a figure came up to the window. "Hello Peter."

The boy hovered outside the window. The light of the cabin glowed on his never aging face. "Did he hurt you Wendy?"

She shook her head and looked to her sleeve. As Killian had said she had been provided needle and thread to stitch up the tear. "No I'm alright."

"Come away with me Wendy. Come to Lost Boy island," he begged. "You shouldn't be with the likes of him. Hook is no good."

"Peter…"

"Please come. We'll have so many adventures! The chief and his people agreed to play hide and seek with us in the Winter Forest. And we can go pumpkin racing in the Autumn Forest and catch the singing frogs in the lakes. And there's tree swinging and great feasts to be had!"

With every passing word a smile grew on her face. All the things she had done as a child with him were waiting for her. Her lost boys, her friends wanted her.

"I would love to go Peter." He smiled triumphantly. The smile fell from her lips. "But…Killian…"

"_Please_ don't stay with him Wendy. _Please_. You saw what Hook does, what he is like. He is a murderer of innocence and it won't be long until he takes yours away as well." Peter extended his hand into the cabin for her.

Wendy looked down at his hand and thought. Peter was right. Killian was dangerous to her and she had to leave. She had to go now or it would be impossible later. Heart pounding in her head, she took Peter's hand. Tink sprinkled her with dust and took off into the night ahead of them.

"Happy thoughts," Peter whispered into her ear.

She smiled and jumped from the window.

* * *

Killian shut the door behind him. "Well now that's settled…" He looked around the empty cabin. "Wendy?" His eyes caught sight of the open window. Running over to it he cursed under his breath. "Wendy!" he called out into the night. "Wendy!"

**Jefferson will most likely be in the next chapter =) **

**Oh and so…I don't like to promote myself cause it feels weird…but I'm working on a story to put up on fictionpress just to have one non fanfiction story up. So if anyone is interested I'll will let you know in one of these notes when there is a chapter up. **


	8. Going Home

Why was she swerving to the right? Lost Boy island was the other direction.

"Wendy," called Peter. "Where are you going?"

"I have to see my mother," she called back. Peter caught up to her easily. "I need to let her know I'm safe. And you can tell her how my brothers are. She'll be glad to have news of them."

Peter smiled widely. "Let's make it a race then!"

The two took off into the night sky, gliding along the wind like leaves. Zipping through the air, Wendy began to feel her heart lift. Yes she had left Killian and he would be furious, hurt, confused, vengeful even. It made her stomach knot to think she had hurt him but she needed to get away for her own good, for her own safety. It felt good to be in the cold air with her best friend at her side. The fact that she was going to see her mother was also helping.

She had missed her mother something terrible. Yes she had been tough to be around and forbid her from doing many things she wanted. Not only being around Killian but going to live on Lost Boy island as her brothers had done. John and Michael had gone to Lost Boy island two years ago and their mother had allowed it and yet refused to let Wendy do a single thing. But it was her mother. What could she expect?

Finally the two made it to the little village tucked deep in the vast forest. Peter landed first outside of the bakery. Wendy followed him shortly.

"I won!" Peter placed his hands at his hips and smiled.

Wendy pushed his shoulder. "I'm out of practice. Wasn't a fair race." He chuckled as they walked up to the bakery door. Pushing the door open, they found all the candles lit creating a familiar warmth. "Mother! Mother I'm home!"

There was no answer. Peter came in and closed the door behind him. Wendy moved to the back of the bakery where the door to their living quarters was. Opening the door she called out again.

"Mother! It's Wendy! I'm home!"

"Wendy?" came a voice atop the stairs.

A woman came to the stop of the staircase and looked down at the two. "Aunt Moira. I didn't know you were here."

"Darling where have you been?" Moira came down the stairs quickly and wrapped the girl in her arms. "We've all been fretting for weeks." Wendy was going to respond but was cut off by her aunt. "Oh never mind. You're here now and that's important."

She held her niece at arm's length. Wendy really looked at the woman for the first time. Her eyes were red, hair a slight mess, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Aunt Moira what's going on?"

Moira let out a long sigh and tucked the girl's hair behind her ear. "You should come see your mother."

She lead Wendy and Peter up the stairs and down the hall. Moira paused at the door and opened it. Wendy looked in to see her mother in bed. She walked into the room, Peter slowly trailing behind her. As she got closer, she could hear the staggered breathing and could see the clam cold skin. Sitting on the bed she took her mother's hand in hers.

"She's as cold as death," she whispered. "Mother? Can you hear me?"

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Is that my little tadpole? My Wendy?"

Holding tight to her mother's hand, she could feel tears sting. "Yes. Yes it's me. And Peter is here too."

"Oh Peter." She smiled weakly. "How are my boys?"

He came forward. "John and Michael are good. They are safe and sound with the lost boys."

"Good. I'm glad of it." Her breathing stopped for a moment before becoming very shallow.

Wendy felt tears drop from her eyes and spill down her cheeks. "Oh momma I'm sorry," she wept. "This is my fault. I should have listened. I shouldn't have gone with Killian. If I hadn't left…if I'd stayed here you never would have gotten sick."

"No sweetie. No." She placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "That pirate had one thing right. I was keeping you from doing things."

"You were trying to keep me safe," she said in a strained tone.

"No my love. I was trying to make you grow up and far too quickly." She coughed and squeezed her child's hand. The tears came quicker now followed by light sobs. "I didn't let you go to Lost Boy island with your brothers because I thought you needed to grow up. After your father…"

"Shh." Wendy placed her other hand on her mother's forehead. "Don't talk save your strength."

"Wendy listen to me darling. I want you to go out and have adventures. Live, gather your own stories to tell."

"But…the bakery…"

"Your uncle and I will take care of it," Moira stepped in. "You won't have to worry about it."

"There you see," her mother smiled. "There is nothing for you to worry about here. Go with Peter, have fun, be a child, liv…"

Wendy looked at her mother with wide eyes. Her breathing had stopped, her grip had loosened, and her gaze had drifted to the side.

"Mother?" Wendy placed a hand on her cheek. "Mother? Momma?"

Lightly she shook her shoulders before laying her head on her mother's chest. She sobbed and called for her mother to come back, to not leave her alone.

* * *

Peter came out of the bakery and found her sitting under a lamp. Quietly he came up and sat next to her.

"Wendy," he said in a soft tone.

She lifted her head out of her hands. "I don't think I have any happy thoughts anymore."

"Sure you do. Everyone does." He stood and dragged her to her feet. "We're going to go to Lost Boy island. You're going to see John and Michael and all the others. We are going to have fun and play games and never grow old!" She smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "We will fight with Tiger Lilly and her tribe and celebrate with food wars. We'll catch the singing frogs in the lakes and throw snowballs in the Winter Forests. And we'll eat till we burst." Peter pulled back and held her hands. "See you do have happy thoughts left."

The two were floating in the air just above the bakery. Peter let go of her hands to show that she was flying by herself. Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to Lost Boy island," she said reaching for his hand.

**Okay Jefferson will for sure be in the next chapter! Just wanted to give y'all a little something cause you guys are awesome! **


	9. From one land to another

"Lost boys! Lost boys!" Peter swam through the air hollering, diving into the little huts the boys had made. "Lost boys! Wendy is here!"

John and Michael were the first ones to reach her. They ran into their sister, a tangle of arms wrapping around her waist. The other boys followed shortly along with Peter and the fairies on the island. The boys gathered around her with warm smiles and hellos.

Wendy knelt down so that she could look her brothers in the eye. "John, Michael. There is something I need to tell you."

"Lost boys away with you," commanded Peter. Collectively they whined and moaned. "Don't make me get the medicine," threatened their leader. With that the boys took off. Peter nodded to Wendy and left her with her brothers.

"What's going on?" John asked as he shoved his glasses back up his nose.

She hesitated for a long moment. They had been apart for so long, she never thought that their reunion would start with their mother's death. How to tell them? "Boys…I'm afraid…well…mother…she…"

"Is she alright?" questioned little Michael. "Did she come here with you Wendy?"

"No Michael she didn't come with me." Taking in a deep breath she decided it was better to just say it. "Mommas gone boys."

"Where's she gone?" Looking at her little brother, her heart broke.

"Wendy means she's dead Michael," John answered. Her gaze turned to him. "Isn't that it Wendy? Momma is dead."

"Yes," came a whisper of a voice. "But boys," she said in a stronger voice, "we can't despair. She is with papa again. And they are always watching over us."

She paused and let everything sink in. The boys stood there just looking at her. A few tears dropped and light sobs escaped them but nothing more. Wendy pulled her brothers into a hug, holding them tightly.

"We'll be brave Wendy," promised John.

"We promise," added Michael.

A couple of tears slipped from her own eyes as they held onto each other. "I know boys." Letting go of them she stood. "Come on. We're going to start over here."

* * *

The guards were not far behind. The sound of their clunking footsteps running after him fueled him forward. He just needed a good open space and he would be free. He had his ticket out of this hell clung tightly in his fingers. The hat sparked every now and again as he jumped over large mushrooms, dodged wild creatures, and followed that disappearing cat.

"You're close now Hatter," a disembodied voice purred near him. "Close to freedom."

He smiled as he ran. "Just show me where Chess."

A thin smoke ran alongside Jefferson, a pair of glowing flaxen eyes and a white grin were the only distinct features. "The caterpillar's lair. There you will find the potion you need to add to your hat. Then the portal will be complete."

Jefferson nodded and sharply turned to the right. Behind him he could hear the guards struggle to keep up. He chuckled to himself as a wide smile came to his features. The years of playing games with Grace in the woods was paying off nicely. Finally he came to the valley of the singing flowers, magical mushrooms scattered throughout the colorful grass and the alien plants.

The smoke of the caterpillar was visible from miles away but he didn't need to go too far. Reaching the lair of the wise creature, he found himself out of breath.

"And who are you?" Puffs of smoke drifted down in the letters O R U. Each one hit Jefferson directly in the face making him cough up a storm.

He waved away the smoke desperately trying to catch his breath. "Please…I-I need…potion." He coughed again and finally got his voice back. "I need a potion to finish off the magic of this hat."

The caterpillar leaned back against leaves of an abnormal looking plant. "And why should I give you anything?"

"I need to leave this place. I finally got a hat to work. Please!"

After a moment of thought, the creature took a long draw from its pipe and nodded. "Recite."

"What?"

"Recite," repeated the caterpillar.

He looked around him frantically. Yes he had a good head start on the guards but they would catch up any minute now and drag him back to the queen. "I don't have time for…"

"Then you shall get nothing." The creature began to turn away from him. Jefferson huffed out an aggravated breath.

Just then Chess appeared on the backside of the caterpillar. "Don't stop here Hatter. You're too close!"

"Fine," he let out through gritted teeth. "Alright," he called out. The caterpillar stopped and looked back. "How doth the little crocodile improve his shinning tail and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale? How cheerfully he seems to grin. How neatly spreads his claws and welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws."

As he spoke, the story was demonstrated in front of him with the smoke from the caterpillar. "Very good."

A small leaf unraveled in front of Jefferson. A little bottle was revealed with a tag that read DRINK ME. Snatching it up, he wasted no time and poured the potion into the hat. Purple, blue, yellow sparks came flying out of the hat. He could feel the magic surging through it, through his fingers, and up to his very heart. A smile of relief graced his features.

"Finally," he breathed. He turned away from the caterpillar and faced a large open space.

He tossed the hat, sending it in a spiral motion to the floor. A purple smoke began to rise out of it, a wind kicking up. The hat began to grow until it was just a black hole in the earthy floor. The guards were just beginning to surround him when the portal was big enough for him to go through.

"Go now Hatter," purred the absent voice. "I'll take care of them."

"I'll miss you Chess."

A manic laughter filled the air before it turned to humming a nonsense tune. As the guards began to advance, a dark smoke surrounded them. Sounds of claws scratching at chainmail and shields soon followed. Jefferson saluted Wonderland as a silent gesture to say good riddance before jumping into the portal before him.

* * *

"Wait for us!" called Tootles.

"Hurry up slowpokes," Wendy called between laughs.

The hopping pumpkins in the Autumn Forest were perfect for racing. She hadn't do this since she was very young and had missed it greatly. Eager to have good times again, Wendy urged her pumpkin farther ahead of the others. Before she knew it, it was just her riding along. She laughed each time the pumpkin jumped into the air, its vines pushing it up and down.

Laughing so hard, she began to slip off the pumpkin and was finally thrown from it. She hit the ground with a thump and more laughter. Wendy lay on the leaf covered floor for a long moment just laughing until she turned to the side and found a face close to hers. With a gasp she pushed herself away and placed a hand over her mouth.

After a moment she crawled forward. The head of a man lay in a small bundle of leaves. His eyes were closed and he looked as still as the grave. Wendy looked around to see if there was any body but couldn't see any trace. She sat there for a moment wondering what she should do.

"H-hello?" Her hand slowly reached out towards the head. "Can you hear me? H-h-hello?"

Her fingers barely touched the man's cheek. His eyes flashed open and a scream came out of his mouth. Wendy let out her own scream and scrambled back again.

"W-where am I? What's going on? Where's my body?" asked a frantic voice. Wendy slowly moved back over towards the head. "Where…how….my body!"

"Shh calm down," she said. "Calm down we can find your body."

The man looked at her with an almost stunned expression. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Wendy and you're in Neverland."

"Neverland?" He groaned. "So I didn't make it home."

"I'm sorry." He looked back to her with a curious expression. "Would you like me to help you find your body?"

"Yes. Please."

She nodded and gently picked up his head. "What's your name?"

"Hatter. I mean Mad Hatter. No. I mean Jefferson," he said getting frustrated. "My name is Jefferson."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jefferson," she said with a smile as she began to walk.

"I'd shake your hand but…" She chuckled making him smile.

They hadn't been walking long before there was a rustling sound close by. Following the sound, Wendy came upon a tall headless figure stumbling around running into trees and tripping over logs. Carefully she walked towards the figure.

"Uhm…Jefferson." The figure turned towards her. "I think you lost this."

The body reached out as she handed the head over. "Thank you Wendy. You're very kind to help me," he said as his body tried to shove the head back into place.

"Glad to help," she smiled. "But I don't think your head will stay on that way. Let me sow it for you."

Jefferson's body tucked the head under one arm. Wendy took his hand and began to lead him back towards the camp of the lost boys.

**Anyone going to hate me if I make Grace his little sister rather than daughter? **

**Hope you liked this chapter and the first meeting of Wendy and Jefferson! More to come between these two =D **


	10. Jefferson

**Because I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, How doth the little crocodile is from Lewis Carroll of course. **

They walked slowly, the headless body stumbling more and more as they got deeper into the island. Wendy tightened her grip on his hand and tried to help him as much as possible.

"Nearly there," she assured.

"Thank you again for helping me." She returned his thanks with a warm and kind smile.

Jefferson found himself smiling back. Her kindness and willingness to help him amazed him. This girl didn't know him, didn't know what kind of person he was, didn't know where he had come from and yet she offered to assist him in any way possible. Spending two years in the harshness of Wonderland made this girl all the more a breath of fresh air. This girl was renewing something in him that he thought was lost long ago, hope.

Soon they came out of the thick of the woods. Wendy paused and released his hand.

"Here we are. Camp and home of the lost boys." She gestured around them.

Jefferson took his head out from under his arm so he could get a better look. The camp was a large area with ancient trees spread about. It seemed that the camp was separated into different seasons as well as different areas of play. Looking up he could see rope bridges, rope swings, and little huts that housed the boys.

As he looked around, Wendy made some kind of call by placing her hands at her lips and blowing into them. Not long after there was sounds of rustling leaves and hollers. Boys no older than twelve came swinging down and popping up from out of nowhere. They all gathered in front of Wendy as one boy came flying down.

"Wendy what is it?" asked the flying boy.

"Boys we have a guest." She stepped to the side so they could see. "This is Jefferson."

The boys stared at the headless body holding its head in its hands. After a silence, they let out a scream in unison. Some of the boys hid their faces, others scattered off, and some drew weapons.

"What is it?" one called out.

"It's creepy!" claimed another.

"Get rid of it," demanded a set of twins.

"We should hunt it," added the boy who flew.

"Boys!" Wendy's gentle voice rang throughout the forest. Everything seemed to stop so she could be heard. "What kind of manners are these? Surely I've taught you better than this. I'm surprised. Especially at you Peter."

"But Wendy," Peter began. He looked over the figure standing near her again. Making a face he asked, "What is a…Jefferson?"

"He's a person of course. Just like you or me."

Peter stepped forward. The boys whispered cautions to him. Jefferson stood stalk still as the boy circled him. "Why is his head off?" he finally voiced.

"Well…I hadn't asked."

"Guess that's where I step in," Jefferson finally spoke. "The portal I came through was a little rougher than I thought. The magic was a little…temperamental to say the least."

"A portal?" questioned one of the other boys. He came up to Wendy's side and clung to her. "Magic? How could that pull your head off?"

"Well it's actually a long story."

"A story?" the boys asked excitedly in unison.

Wendy smiled and shook her head. "They love stories."

"Will you tell us a story Jefferson?" asked the one at Wendy's side. The other boys joined in the begging, even Peter was intrigued.

"Well," he shrugged. "Suppose I could."

* * *

As Jefferson told his story, Wendy listened and tried to figure out the best way to sow his head back on. His story was one of the best she had ever heard, better than her own stories. Parent's taken from him in an Ogre war, left to look after and raise his little sister, making dealings with the queen, getting banished to Wonderland, his fight to find a way back home to the beloved sister he left.

"…and then I jumped through the portal and wound up here," he finished. The boys sat in silence and amazement. Other creatures had gathered around to listen to the entrancing story.

"Blimey," breathed John. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright boys," Wendy said snapping them out of their daydream. "Go get ready for supper." They got up excitedly, talking over the story, and ran off. Wendy laughed. "They'll be talking about it all night."

Jefferson smiled. "Glad I could give them some entertainment."

He watched as Wendy moved about him gathering things here and there. "You have quite a tale Jefferson."

She sat down in front of him and began to thread a thin piece of cobweb through a blade of grass. "And what about you? I want you hear your tale."

"My tale?" She shook her head. He noticed a kind of melancholy look come into those lovely blue yes. "You don't want to hear it. It's more a tale of woe than excitement."

"I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her arm causing her to stop with her work. She looked up to him and saw such a look of kindness that she had never seen before. Her stomach went into knots as she looked away quickly.

"Thank you. I am sorry for you as well. Maybe there is something we can do to help you get back to your sister."

Jefferson removed his hand and sighed. "I fear I shall never see Grace again. But luckily the neighbors and the rest of the village is there to care for her. I'm such a failure. My parents were counting on me to take care of her and I went and made a stupid deal with the queen. If I ever see do see Grace again, she'll probably hate me."

"You mustn't think like that Jefferson." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Grace misses you and loves you very much. If anything she wants you back just as much as you want to get back to her."

He smiled. "Are you always this optimistic?"

"I try to be," she chuckled. "Just as I am trying to be about your head. I must confess I've sowed Peter's shadow back on a thousand times…but I've never done this with a head."

"I trust you. I was lucky to be found by such a beautiful stranger." Wendy blushed, a lovely rosy color creeping into her cheeks.

"Well let's get started."

Jefferson took his head and set it atop his neck. Wendy took the blade of grass, her needle, and followed along the scarred line from the previous cut. Jefferson sat as still as possible to make it easier for her. He watched her carefully as she thread the strand of cobweb through his skin.

"You're not shocked by much are you?" he voiced after sometime of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You come upon a head missing a body and offer to help it. I would think most would run in terror."

Wendy shook her head. "We live in a world of magic. There is hardly anything that can be shocking anymore. Especially in Neverland. There are fairies, strange beasts, flying beings, pirates."

Her voice failed on the last word. The hint of a smile that had been on her face was slipping. Jefferson wanted nothing more than to keep it in place. "How does the flying work?"

"It's easy," she said as she moved around him with her needle and thread. "All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust." She finished her work and tied off the cobweb to keep her stitching in place. "There we are. Should be on there sturdy enough."

Jefferson felt the line around his neck. It was smooth, as if the skin had never been severed. "That's amazing. Thank you."

"I could teach you," she responded.

"To sow?"

"No," she laughed. "To fly."

He nodded. "Alright."

**Thanks for reviews! Keep them coming, they are much appreciated =D **


	11. A madman and a sad girl

Jefferson wrinkled his nose as the bright dust fell over him. The little fairy moved all around him spreading the dust. Wendy just laughed at the faces he made.

"Thanks Tink," she said after he had been drenched in the glittering substance. The little fairy made a noise before flying off. "That should take care of it."

"So what now?" He looked at his jacket, the gold dust clinging to every inch.

"All you need is a happy thought. Once you have it hold on very tightly to it." They began to walk towards a cliff that looked out at the mermaid infested waters. All of Neverland lay before them. The various islands were black masses in the moonlight, light from stars and fairies mixed in the sky, the bright moon reflected on the waters like an image in a mirror.

Looking out at this land, he began to think. A happy thought, a strong happy thought. Shouldn't be too hard. There were the memories of his parents, the thought of seeing Grace again, of being home and safe. His emerald eyes moved away from the land before him and rested on his beautiful stranger. Standing with her in the night air made his stomach drop. Replaying their meeting he could feel a comfort creeping into his body. That must be it, his happy thought.

"I've got it," he finally voiced.

She looked over to him and smiled. "Excellent. Now just hold onto it. Keep it strong because…" Without a word he began to run towards the edge of the cliff. "Jefferson wait!"

Before she could stop him, he dived off the cliff. Wendy threw her hands over her mouth in shock. Slowly she walked towards the edge. Just as she reached it, he came flying up and hovered before her. He swayed in the air as he tried to balance himself.

"Whoa," he threw out his arms. With a smile he tested the air. "Not too bad for a first time hu Wendy?"

Taking her hands away she smiled. "You're mad."

He shrugged. "Madness was a lifestyle in Wonderland. Can't be helped." Holding out his hand to her he asked, "Are you going to join me?"

With a smile she began to lift into the air. Taking his hand, Wendy allowed him to pull her out into the night.

"C'mon I'll show you some tricks."

* * *

Though they had been swimming in the frozen air most of the night, Wendy couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was too happy and didn't want to lose that feeling. Sitting in her apartment, in one of the tallest trees, she looked out her home and thought.

Jefferson was like no one she had ever met. A lost soul, like her and the boys, in need of a home. A sweet, honest individual unlike someone she knew. Jefferson was so different from Killian. Where Killian was charming and suave, Jefferson was loving and absolutely mad. Instead of a concealed violence, Jefferson possessed a gentleness that was almost tangible. She felt comfortable around him and safe. He made her smile and laugh like no one ever had. Her heart fluttered every time he took her hand, said her name, or smiled at her. He was without a doubt a better man than the captain of the Jolly Roger and yet…

Wendy let out a sigh. She couldn't get Killian out of her mind. Try as she might he was still present in every waking thought. Though she didn't mean to, she was always thinking about how he would find life on the island, if he would let her teach him to fly, if the lost boys would like him, if he would be holding her then in his arms. Letting her mind wander over these thoughts, she began to hum the tune he had sang to her, eventually putting the words to it.

"If I had words to make a day for you, I'd give you a sky deep and blue. I would make this sky last for all time, than fill the night deep in moonshine," she sang to herself. Closing her eyes she could almost feel Killian's arms wrapped around her.

"That's a pretty tune," came a voice at her door. She turned to find Jefferson. "Where did you learn it?"

"A pirate."

He walked into the cozy hut. "You in the habit of keeping the company of pirates?"

She smiled briefly as she turned towards him. "Not anymore."

"What happened?" Seeing her hesitate to answer he quickly tried to take it back. "Sorry. I shouldn't pry. You don't need to…"

"No," she answered at last. "It's alright. I…I ran away with a pirate. He and I…well he liked my stories. Or I thought he did."

Jefferson sat in the rocking chair nearby where she sat in the window. "Did he hurt you Wendy?"

"Physically? No. Emotionally…" She bowed her head. Why did she feel ashamed for talking of her pirate like that? Why couldn't she just hate him without her heart breaking in two? "It's not important."

"Of course it is." He reached out and took hold of her hand. The butterflies in her stomach came alive at his touch. "You are a rare thing Wendy. There is no one in this land as gentle as you."

She laughed. "I don't know about that. I've heard stories of a rebel princess. She's supposed to be the fairest of them all."

"You're the fairest in these eyes." He squeezed her hand. A blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. "And so help me if that pirate comes around, I'll make him pay."

_He'd kill you_, she thought to herself. "Please don't. I'm not a helpless creature as my sex is usually seen. If he ever came around I would be able to handle it myself."

Jefferson smirked, a gleam of light playing in those enchanting eyes. "I bet you would. Well then Wendy, I shall let you get your rest." He stood and kissed her hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jefferson. We have a big day of adventures tomorrow."

He smiled and nodded before walking out of the hut. After a few more minutes, Wendy moved away from the window and crawled into her bed. Michael and John were snoring lightly in a room next to hers. As she lay in bed listening to her brothers, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Grabbing her pillow, she hugged it close to her, pretending there was a gentle beating under her ear as she had heard so many nights before.

"I wonder where he is," she voiced in the dark. Shaking her head, Wendy closed her eyes. "Stop it. Don't think about him. You got away, you're free."

With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Wendy came down to breakfast not feeling much like herself. She sat next to her brothers and scooped up some of the multicolored food. The boys talked around her, poking fun at one another, asking Jefferson more questions, planning on what to do for the day. Taking notice of his friend, Peter came over to her side.

"Girl, why are you crying?" he asked.

Wendy looked to him with a little smile. "I'm not crying boy. I'm fine."

"You don't look it." He lightly touched her cheek. "You're not smiling."

"I'm fine Peter I promise."

Not convinced with her answer, Peter tried to think of a way to make her smile. His lips curled with a devilish grin as an idea came to mind. Reaching to one of the plates on the table, he picked up a serving spoon.

"Oh Pockets," he called out.

As the boy looked, the spoonful of mush went flying into his face. A burst of laughter rang out among the boys. A light chime of laughter came from Tink as she watched. Pockets dragged his hand down his face before picking up a full plate. The contents of the plate were pushed into the face of Tootles who in turn tossed something across the table and hit Rufio.

"Food fight," yelled the twins.

Without wasting anytime, food was being flung back and forth across the table. The boys laughed and hollered as they grabbed new platefuls of food and hucked them at each other. Wendy tried to duck under the table to avoid the flying mess but Jefferson caught her. Picking up a bowl of purple pudding, he poured it on her head.

"You can't expect to duck out of a food fight without getting hit with something," he laughed. The expression on her features made him laugh all the more.

"You're right Jefferson." She dug her hand into green and orange jelly. She spread it all around his face and hair with a smile. "Perfection."

* * *

"I think it's broken." Jefferson pulled out a pocket watch as they sat at the table. It was covered with food and broken plates. The boys had run off to get clean, which meant letting the animals of the forest lick them to death.

"It probably got damaged when you came through that portal," offered Wendy.

Jefferson tapped on the watch and held it to his ear. "Not to worry. I can fix it."

Wendy pulled food out of her curls as she watched him. Cracking the watch open, his eyes searched around the remains of breakfast. He grabbed an unbroken jar of jam and poured whatever was inside into the watch. Next her slathered some butter over it, then came the marmalade, and last was whatever tea was left in the cracked pot.

He closed the watch and shook it. Holding it to his ear again he waited for the ticking sound. A grin pulled her lips up. After a moment he heard it tick.

"Ta da good as new," he smiled.

Wendy laughed. "You are bonkers. But I suggest you hide that if you want to keep it."

"Why?"

"There is no time in Neverland. All the clocks are gone, no clock ticks here." He gave her a curious look. "Peter destroyed them all. When he was just a baby he overheard his parents planning out his life. They planned every second of every day for the rest of his life. Knowing that meant he had to grow up, and rather quickly, he wished as hard as he could on the brightest star he could see. That's when Tink found him. She helped him run away. Together they flew to that star he wished on. The second star to the right and straight on till morning, right into Neverland."

"Poor kid."

"He's lucky," she shook her head. "He never had to grow up or see the heart break of his parents."

Jefferson studied her for a long moment. What was it about her that made him want to hold onto her so badly? Was it the constant sad and longing look in her expression? Wendy always seemed to be sad, even when she was smiling. Her blue eyes looked like melted snowflakes whenever she talked of home or that blasted pirate.

Finally she smiled and laughed at herself. "Never mind me. Come on." She stood and held her hand out to him. "We should get cleaned off."

* * *

Over the next few nights, Jefferson and Wendy spent their time flying around the island. They enjoyed dancing and walking in the air together, coming up with new tricks. The lost boys and Peter joined them as well one night when the moon was at its brightest. As they floated in the clouds, Wendy spotted something on the waters. It almost looked like…but it couldn't have been. He wouldn't come after her would he?

She was about to fly closer to see if it truly was his ship but was stopped as one of her brothers went flying by her.

"Come on Wendy we are playing cloud tag!" John tugged on her sleeve to drag her along.

"I'm coming." Quickly she looked back but there was nothing there. Shrugging it off she turned away and joined the boys.

* * *

"Land," called the man from the bird's nest of the ship.

Killian grabbed his telescope and moved quickly to the deck of the ship. Looking through the little lens he could just make out Lost Boy island, a mass of nothing in the darkness. Little flickering lights surrounded the island like stars removed from the sky. So this was it then? She had left him for this place?

"What shall we do captain?" Starkey asked coming up to the man's side. "Shall we make port there?"

Taking the device away from his eye, Killian shook his head. "No we will stay a ways out. Make anchor a few knots further in. But no more than a few."

"Aye captain."

Looking at the island he felt his brow stitch together. After tucking the telescope into his belt, he placed his hand over his heart. It ached just as it had the morning that beast had shoved his hand in and gripped it. Killian had never truly been sure he possessed a heart until that day when the crocodile had his rough fingers around it. And now he knew most indefinitely that it was there and that it could be broken, just as it was at that moment.

How could Wendy just leave him like that? He had expressed his love to her and she took off, hating him rather admitting that she felt the same. He knew she must feel the same. Why else would she have come with him in the first place?

With a sigh Killian leaned on the rail of the ship and vowed to not sleep until his Wendy darling was by his side once more.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Finals are almost done so hopefully that means more updates. =) **


	12. Lost and found

The sun was as bright as a thousand pixies put together, clouds as white as snow sat in the bluest sky, and the laughter of Lost Boy island echoed into the air. The Caw tribe and lost boys alike ran through the growth of the island as a voice called out numbers.

"One, two, twenty, forty-eight," rang out the voice of Nibs as he counted. Though Wendy had taught all the boys to count, it never mattered when it came to hide and seek.

Wendy laughed as she hopped and ran over fallen logs and large bushes. Hide and seek with the Indians was always a favorite game of hers. Tiger Lilly and her tribe were always good fun whether they were putting on a fake war or goofing around in the different forests of the island. As she searched for a good hiding spot, she heard someone whisper her name.

"Wendy," came the voice. She stopped as Jefferson came into view. "This way."

He held out his hand for her. Quickly she ran over and took it. Jefferson led the way to a tree he had spotted on one of his numerous walks around the island with Wendy. They got to it just as Nibs called out a hundred. Wendy ducked into and opening in the tree, Jefferson followed behind her.

"We should be safe here," she whispered.

The opening in the tree was damp and deep, the only light coming from the sun outside. The two of them moved to the very back so as to not be seen. In the quiet, all that could be heard was their panting from running. They stayed quiet for a long moment trying to listen and see if anyone was coming.

After a moment Jefferson spoke. "I don't think he'll find us here," he whispered.

Wendy smiled. "Don't underestimate Nibs," she whispered back. "He may look small but he is clever."

Jefferson smirked before letting out a little laugh. Wendy looked over to him with question. "I was just thinking."

"Dangerous pass time." The smile slightly dropped from her lips as Killian's voice echoed the words in her mind.

"I was just thinking, I could do this forever." He dragged his fingers through his hair. "Play hide and seek, food fights, listening to your stories, flying around the island…"

"What about Grace?" She had heard him talk about his little sister so many times and how they came to be separated. "I thought you wanted to get back to her."

"I do," he responded. "More than anything but…" Pausing for a moment he tried to figure out how to word what he was feeling. "She is with people who will keep her safe. And I can always remain here a little longer, figure out a way to get home, and then bring her to Neverland."

The smile graced her features again. "She could be the first lost girl."

He smiled in response. "Then we could stay here."

"Of course. I'm sure Peter and the other boys would welcome Grace."

"No Wendy. I meant you and I could stay here on Lost Boy island." He took her hands in his. "We could stay and never have to worry about anything ever again. Never have to worry about family, never have to worry about heads being chopped off, never have to worry about pirates."

"Never is an awfully long time."

Jefferson moved a hand to caress her cheek. Wendy sat trapped in his kind gaze. The silence had dropped upon them once more. Slowly Jefferson began to move closer to her. She knew what was coming next and remained where she was to allow it. As he moved closer her mind did what she hoped it wouldn't. Thoughts of Killian came front and center.

Closing her eyes she saw his face, that playful smirk, that cocky gleam in those deadly blue eyes. Damn those eyes. The memory of his kiss came forward along with how he held her, the cold touch of the hook on her skin, his lips going to her neck.

_Oh my love_, echoed in her head. _I love you Wendy_.

Jefferson's lips hardly touched hers before she pulled back abruptly. "No."

"What's the matter?" he asked as a hurt expression came over his visage.

Wendy removed his hand from her cheek. "I'm sorry. I can't…we can't…I'm sorry Jefferson."

With that she crawled out of the opening.

* * *

He had been leaning against the rail of the ship for most of the day. The sun created a fire on the water as it began to set. Mind running a thousand miles an hour, Killian tried to figure out some kind of plan to get her. As he stood there, he could feel someone watching him.

"Jealous?"

Killian's jaw clenched. "You must have a death wish to come this close to me right now boy."

Peter floated closer to the man's side. "I thought I saw your ship out here."

"So you came exploring?" he asked finally dragging his gaze over to the youth.

"Wanted to warn you," he shrugged. He came around and faced the pirate. "Leave her alone Hook. She is happy here, she belongs here…"

A sharp laugh from the captain cut him off. "If you think she is happy then you are foolish. She was happy with me and that is where she belongs."

"She belongs on Lost Boy island," he argued. "She's found someone better who will love her in a way you never could."

His eyes narrowed on the boy. "What do you mean she found someone else?"

Peter smirked. "So you are jealous." Hook glared. "Leave her Hook. She'll never come back to you."

Letting his warning sink in for a moment, Peter turned and headed back to the island. Killian dug his hook into the woodwork of the ship.

* * *

"Slightly have you seen Jefferson?" she asked the boy.

He thought for a moment before answering. "Saw him bout a minute ago. Went for a walkabout."

Wendy nodded and headed for the path they usually took when they had gone for walks. Hopefully she could catch up to him. She had spent the rest of the day thinking about what had happened. The way she left things, it must have seemed like she was rejecting him completely. But she didn't want to do that. She wanted him as a friend and maybe one day, when she could banish Killian from her thoughts, more.

If she could just explain things a little better then maybe things would be easier. As she walked, the flaming sun set below the sapphire waters. Coming towards one of their favorite places to sit and talk she heard a whistling. She turned and was met with a hard blow to the head. Wendy fell to the ground and into unconsciousness. The culprit stepped out from their hiding place.

"Sorry precious," Killian said looking down at her. "But you didn't give me a choice." Bending down he hoisted his limp love over his shoulder. "I told you, you were mine the moment I laid my eyes on you. Made a promise to myself, never to sleep until I had you back," he said to her lifeless form. "And by the book, by hook, by rook I never break a promise. But you…you swan off and find someone else?"

He adjusted her on his shoulder as he got deeper into the woods. The boat he had come in to land on wasn't far now.

"I could say that I'm hurt, but it wouldn't be true. I know you love me somewhere in that big heart of yours. And yet, the knife in my back, it reminds me of you."

Finally he reached the small boat. Gently he laid her down on a blanket and wrapped her in it. Killian pushed off from shore and began to row back to the ship.

**Killian's words to unconscious Wendy is from Devil's Carnival Beautiful Stranger **

'**Never is an awfully long time' is from Peter Pan 2003**

**Hope you liked this one =) **


	13. The pirate's love

Wendy groaned as pain began to register. Slowly she raised her hand to her head. Where she had been hit was tender and very sore. Feeling around her, she found silk sheets instead of the leaf stuffed mattress in her hut on the island. As she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. All she could make out was the dim light of candles around her.

"Ah you're awake," came a chilling and familiar voice. Wendy's vision began to clear but she didn't need to see his face to match it to that voice. The bed sunk in where he sat close to her. "I'm glad of it. Thought I might have hit you too hard." Carefully she began to sit up. "Take it easy sweetheart. That's it nice and slow."

When she was in a sitting position, he reached out and lightly touched her head. Wendy winced. "Am I on the Jolly Roger?"

"Indeed you are. Home sweet home." Killian kissed the tender area of her head.

Vision fully clear, Wendy looked about. It was no dream as she had secretly hoped. She was in Killian's cabin, on the bed she had slept in so often. Shaking her head, she placed her hands over her eyes. "Why?"

His brow stitched together. "Did you really think I wouldn't come and find you? Come now Wendy you're smarter than that." With hook and hand he pulled her hands away from her eyes. "Is it really so awful to be back with me?"

She didn't answer. Instead she pulled out of his grip and stood. Seeing her sway, he got up and walked over to her. Killian caught her just as he knees gave out. Wendy rested against him for a moment, letting the dizziness fade. Finally she pushed him away and made for the cabin door. Killian followed her out and up to the deck.

"You loved this ship once," he said as he followed. "You were happy here, why can't that be again?" Wendy ignored him and walked to the rail of the ship. They were out at sea, far from Lost Boy island but not too far from another body of land. "You claim to hate me but I know you don't. You're just upset with me. This other bloke you've been sauntering around with will never mean the same to you as I do."

Having had enough of his voice and attitude, Wendy spun around. Tightly balling up her fist, she directed all her strength into the punch. Her fist hit him square in the jaw. Killian staggered for a moment before sinking to the deck.

"That is for hitting me in the head," she barked as she stood over him. While he was down, she kicked him in the stomach. "And _that_ is for kidnapping me, again!"

A new moan of pain escaped the man as he clutched his torso. A couple of men came to their captain's side to help him up. Wendy ran over to the plank that extended off the ship. As she stepped up on it, a voice stopped her.

"Wendy lady," called Smee. She stopped and turned towards him. "What are you doing miss? There is nowhere to go. The shore is near yes but the waters will be frightfully cold. You wouldn't risk that swim."

"Shall we put it to the test Mr. Smee?" With that she turned and ran down the length of the plank. Wendy took in a deep breath as she jumped.

* * *

Wendy shivered as she walked the cobbled stone street of the town she had reached. The waters had been freezing but it had been worth the swim to get off that vessel. Arms wrapped around her icicle of a torso, she finally came to a lit and lively inn. Relief washed over her and she willed her feet to keep moving towards warmth and safety.

Before she could reach the glowing light of comfort, arms came around her. Wendy kicked and shouted, fighting his hold. But it was in vain as no one came to her rescue and he would not let go.

"Stop it! Wendy stop," he commanded. Killian released her and made her face him. "What's the matter with you? You used to enjoy my company and now the very sight of me sends you into a frenzy. What's changed?"

"Everything!" Tears stung her eyes and her voice cracked, she didn't mean for it to happen. "I've lost so much being with you. My mother is dead, I may never see my brothers again, I may never return to my village. You've lied to me Killian, used my stories to hurt others…you're poison. You're a bully Killian Jones."

Every word cut as it came out of her mouth. She could see as much in those eyes as blue as forget me nots. Her heart ached but she would not let it get the best of her this time. Killian's gaze dropped from her. Wendy turned to leave but his hook caught her arm.

"Wendy please," he voiced quietly. Taking off his coat, he wrapped it around her drenched form. "I love you and I need you. Please don't leave me. You're the only one I've ever loved."

She shook her head. "A liar once again."

He watched as she pulled up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo. "I cared for Milah yes. But I never loved her. She said the words to me but I never said them back. I couldn't. You are the only one I've ever spoken those words to."

Her expression softened a little. His hand came up to her cheek, a small smile hidden on his lips. Killian moved a little closer to her, their eyes locked on each other.

"Get your hands off her," called a voice behind him.

**Dun dun dun! **

**Thanks for reviews! Hope this chapter was alright. Just wanted to give a little view into what's up next =) **


	14. A fight for love

His blue eyes turned to ice upon hearing the voice. A murderous look replaced the brief gentleness. Killian turned on his heel to face the annoyance. Wendy peered around him. Her heart quickened upon seeing her mad man.

"If you're going to threaten someone, do it right," he said in a calm tone. "You should have said take your _hand_ off her. I've only got one!" He glanced over his opponent and sneered. "Do you even know how to use that?"

Killian nodded to the sword gripped in the other man's hand. Even Wendy could see he was holding it all wrong. Jefferson remained silent and adjusted his grip. "I'll fight you for her."

"Jefferson," she breathed. Panic blossomed in her chest. If he fought Killian he would be killed for sure. She couldn't stand by and let that happen.

A laugh escaped the pirate. "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Because I love her," he declared.

Killian's jaw clenched. He reached for his blade and nodded. "Come along then."

Jefferson ran at Killian. The two danced around without a single blow being struck. Killian just simply stepped to the side as Jefferson attacked. Wendy yelled for them to stop acting like children but once again she was ignored by both parties. Dodging another attack, Killian shook his head.

"This is who you left me for?" he asked her. Jefferson tumbled to the street before her.

Wendy knelt down. "Jefferson stop this! I don't need you to fight for me."

"I can take him," came his stubborn response. He got to his feet and made another attempt. Finally his blade made contact with Killian's. The metal hit back and forth singing out into the night.

"Finally," Killian smiled, "a worthy fight!"

Killian managed to get the sword out of Jefferson's hands. He pinned the other man to a wall. Wendy ran over and picked up the fallen blade. She had fought Killian once, she could do it again. No one was dying here tonight. Before she could help, Jefferson had pushed the other man off him. While the pirate stumbled back, the mad man flicked his wrist, pulling a hat out of nowhere. He flipped it into the air and watched as it came back down.

The pirate lunged for him but met the wall instead. The hat had swallowed the mad man and landed on the pavement of the street. Killian looked around wildly.

"Where are you? Come out and face me coward!"

Jefferson reappeared behind Killian and tapped him on the shoulder. As Killian turned, he was met with a punch. Once he was on the ground, Jefferson got hold of the sword and dug the tip into the man's chest.

"Jefferson no!" Wendy dropped the sword. "Let him up!"

"I could run him through here and now," he responded without looking to her. "This world would be rid of this scum and you could be free."

Killian let out a yelp of pain as the blade dug deeper. How many times was this going to happen to him?

"I am free," Wendy declared. "Please take the sword away!"

Jefferson continued, ignoring her plea. "With him dead we could spend all our days on Lost Boy island. Like we planned."

"Please don't…"

"No one will miss him."

"I will…"

"We would be heroes in getting rid of him."

"I love him!"

The words echoed in the night air. Everything seemed to come to a stop. Jefferson finally dragged his eyes to her. A horrified look was set in his emerald eyes. The pained look made her breath catch in her throat.

"H-how can y-you?" he asked after a moment. "He is a heartless being."

Wendy looked down at the pirate. He was watching here with hopeful eyes. Was it too good to be true that she had said the words? A little smile came to her lips as she looked down at him.

"He doesn't make it easy…but I do." She looked back to Jefferson and begged, "Please release him. You're not a killer."

Jefferson hesitated but slowly brought the sword away from the man's chest. Killian released a sigh of relief, the muscles of his body relaxing. Wendy walked over to the mad man and took the sword out of his hand. She wanted to say something but had no clue what to voice. Thank you for not killing a man I claim to love? Sorry didn't mean to let you think I didn't care for him in the first place?

Suddenly a rope came around Jefferson's neck. Wendy gasped as he was tugged up, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Killian had gotten to his feet and looped a noose around a lamp pole. He tugged at the rope making Jefferson choke.

"Killian!"

"Poor Jefferson," he bit out mockingly. "So soft hearted and blinded by his little crush." He tugged on the rope again. "You should have done away with me."

Wendy ran over and pulled at Killian. "Let him go! Show mercy!"

"There is no mercy the sea has to give…and neither do I!" Jefferson was lifted another couple inches from the ground. Wendy watched with horror as he clawed at the rope around his neck.

"Don't please! Don't hurt him!"

Killian gave another tug. "Wendy, darling, light of my life. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to rip that pretty head off his shoulders!"

"Please," she begged. "He is my friend. Release him. My love…"

Killian slowly brought his eyes to her. That question of if she had really said it was back in his expression. Dare he hope that she meant it? The rope slipped in his grip slightly. Wendy took his face between her hands.

"My love, my captain, my Killian." Taking away one of her hands, she placed it over her heart. "This belongs to you and always will."

The rope slipped more and more. Finally the rope fell to the floor along with Jefferson. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. Killian turned towards her as she stretched up and placed a kiss at his lips. As she pulled back they gave each other little smiles. He placed his arm lovingly around her shoulders and began to guide her away.

As they walked away from the scene, Wendy looked back over her shoulder. Jefferson was a crumpled form under the lamp post. Sorrow filled her eyes as he released himself from the rope. He looked up in time to see her mouth, 'I'm sorry'. Helplessly he watched as his beautiful stranger disappeared around the corner with the pirate.

**Man I am bad with cliff hangers but yay updates =D told you winter break would be good. Besides I wanted to give y'all something for surviving the 'apocalypse'. Wonder when the next one is scheduled. **

**'Wendy, light of my life...' from the Shinning with a little tweak.  
**


	15. The storm

**Two years later**

"Heave ho lads," Killian bellowed. "Come along you dogs! The faster you work the faster you get to Tortuga."

The men hooted and laughed as their new destination was announced. One man called out, "Ah a nice rest from pillaging in Tortuga."

"There is no rest from pillaging," claimed another.

"Aye," added Starkey. "There you can pillage all the women you want to bed."

Laughter echoed throughout the ship. Killian looked at his crew with pride. His family of misfits. What would he do without them?

"Is that what you'll be doing in Tortuga captain?" came a voice as sweet as summer wine.

He turned to find his storyteller. Wendy leaned against the rail of the ship sharpening the small blade he'd had made for her. "You know it's only the tavern I'm interested in."

She quirked a brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"It's where you tell your stories pet," he answered. "You know how I love watching you. So animated and passionate. Not to mention the ale is particularly good."

Wendy smirked and laughed. "Don't you mean the girl serving the ale?"

Killian walked towards her. "Wendy have I ever strayed from you?" She shook her head. "And have I ever lied to you?" As he got closer she held out the blade. The tip pressed against his chest making him stop. Killian glanced down at the weapon. "Don't answer that last one."

She took the blade away and placed it in its sheath. "You may be a liar and thief but when it comes to love…"

"Do you trust me?"

Looking into his eyes, her heart fluttered. Those eyes could make his words seem so genuine. Wendy had discovered that when he spoke, his eyes could make her believe anything. The question was if he meant the words he spoke or if he just knew how to play to her emotions and desires. This man and his eyes would be her undoing.

"A pirate is to never be trusted," she answered.

Killian smirked. "Oh you are a tough little lass to love. Your sarcasm and charm knocked me to the floor."

Wendy shook her head. "You're the charming one in this pair my sweet."

He moved closer, his arms coming on either side of her, trapping her against the rail. She pressed forward and kissed his cheek. "I've never tasted as sweet a poison as you have. You, Wendy darling, are an urge that can never be cured."

"You're a prince raised by wolves Captain Hook." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Love you are a hard game to catch. You fight and refuse, oh you're a wild little brute." Wendy chuckled. "You're a bad little love," he said as he began to get down on one knee. "And you're mine."

Killian removed one of his less gaudy rings. Wendy watched as he took her hand in his and slipped the ring on. "Killian…I…can't take this."

"Of course you can," he answered standing. Yet there was still a hesitation about her. "How many kisses do you need to be convinced? One for your hand." His lips caressed her hand. "One for your cheek." A light kiss was pressed to her soft warm skin. "And one for the devil in me."

His lips pressed lovingly to hers. Wendy wished she could live in these moments. She lived for the moments when he was gentle, caring, when he wasn't Captain Hook. She lived for the moments when he was Killian Jones the man and not the pirate.

* * *

The grey clouds gave the day a dim light. The waters leapt up and hit the side of the ship, sending it back and forth. Wendy stood at the window and watched as big thunder clouds quickly grew in the distance. She was so focused on this that she didn't hear him come into the cabin.

"I thought you were resting," he voiced as he closed the door behind him.

She glanced back at him and then returned her gaze to out the window. "I'm not tired."

He raised a brow. "You haven't slept in many weeks pet. That can't be good for you."

"I'll sleep when we reach shore," she answered. His arms encased her as she leaned back against his chest. "I pray we get there soon." Wendy nodded towards the thick clouds that were getting closer and closer.

"Now hush love," Killian said giving her a squeeze. He let go and grabbed something out of a bureau. "Here's your gown, there's the bed, I'll turn the lanterns down."

He handed her the white gown and went about the cabin lowering the lights. Wendy tossed the gown onto the bed. "But I don't want to go to sleep."

Pausing he turned to look at her. She had been acting like this for months. Wouldn't sleep, always staring out at the sea as if she were waiting for something. But what was she waiting for? Did she expect Peter to be trailing after the boat and save her? Was she waiting for that mad man to magically appear and take her away? Killian often heard Pan's voice in his thoughts.

_Leave her Hook. She'll never come back to you. _

Could she truly be that unhappy with him? He shook his head to abandon those thoughts. He looked out the window at the clouds pregnant with rain.

"A storm is brewing in the South," he stated. "Is that what has you worried?"

Wendy wrapped her arms around her torso. "That's no ordinary storm Killian. Look at the clouds." He came up to her side to see what she was seeing. "They are far too dark and moving too quickly."

She was right. The clouds were far too large and moving rapidly towards them. As they got closer, he could see green lightning shooting out. A purple tint lined the clouds. Lightning shot out faster and faster as they got closer. The waters got choppier sending the ship every which way. Wendy held onto Killian tightly. Above they heard the men running about, yelling, trying to get the ship in order.

The ominous clouds were upon them at last. A crack of lightning hit the ship, cracking it in two. The waves began to spill over the ship and worked their way inside. Killian enveloped Wendy in his arms and held her close as they were pushed to the back of the ship. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut.

"Take a deep breath," he yelled over the thundering sound of the ocean.

She had a split second to do so as she was swallowed by the salty waters. The waters rushed around them, the force pulling them out of each other's arms. Wendy opened her eyes and frantically searched the misty waters for her captain. Finally she saw him desperately trying to swim over to her. The forced of the sinking ship tugged her down farther into the deep.

Killian reached out to her, kicking and trying to pull himself to her. The air was beginning to leak out of her lungs as she attempted to reach for him. Killian was close now, their fingers almost touching. He almost had a hold on her hand when he felt a tug, like an arm wrapping around his torso. The tug got stronger, pulling him towards the surface. A panicked look came into his eyes as he was pulled away.

Silently he yelled out , "NO!" Bubbles leaving a trail as he ascended to the surface.

Wendy felt her heart breaking as her love was pulled away. More air left her body as she called out for him. Her hand felt around the water, still trying to grab onto his. As her lungs deflated, her eyes closed. She was dying. She would never see daylight again. She would never see John or Michael or the other lost boys ever. She would never be able to see Killian again, never kiss him, hold him, or laugh with him again. She would never see Jefferson, tell him how much he meant to her, never be able to fly with him again. And she would never see Peter.

She was dying.

As she surrendered, someone grabbed onto her and began to drag her out of the water.

* * *

Peter pulled his oldest friend up and out of the water. He gasped for air and pushed himself to fly out of the salty depths.

"Wendy," he called. "Wendy! Hold on please!" Peter fumbled to get the water out of her.

The clouds swallowed them together, a wind pushing them every which way. Everything went black.

**Happy holidays to you all! Here is my gift to you =) **

**Killian and Wendy talking is In all my dreams I drown from Devil's Carnival**

**Killian talking to Wendy and putting the ring on her is Trust me from Devil's Carnival **


	16. Waking up anew

Killian burst through the surface of the water. His cries were no longer bubbles jetting out of his mouth and rang out loudly against the storm. As he was tugged up into the air, he could see his crew struggling in the choppy waters below. Meanwhile his love was sinking further into the depths.

The tug at his body dragged him through the air away from the strange storm. Land was coming into view along with some kind of shimmering dome that covered a good part of the shore. Realizing he was going to collide with the dome, he raised his arms to shield his head. Killian passed through the shimmering substance like air slipping through his fingers.

With a thud he finally landed on the sandy shore. He groaned and stiffly picked up his head. Looking to his left he saw the hem of a fine gown. His eyes slid up the gown till they met another pair of eyes. A woman, holding some kind of staff that produced the shimmering dome, smiled down at him.

"Hello Hook," she greeted. He simply stared back at her for a moment. Head feeling heavy and a dizziness taking over, Killian's head hit the sand and his eyes closed. The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "Pirates, so dramatic."

* * *

He woke with a start. As he jolted into a sitting position he took in a deep breath.

"I'll repeat," came a voice beside him. He looked over and found the same woman. "Hello Hook."

"How do you know me?" he asked in a gruff voice.

The woman scoffed. "Don't be so modest, really. Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones is known and feared throughout the seas. The captain who took on Blackbeard and his men, stormed Blue Forest and dispatched of its people, winner of so many treasures, brave fighter, cunning, deceiving…"

"You flatter too much." He placed a hand at his head. It ached as if someone was taking a hammer to his skull. "What do you want?"

She smiled and nodded. "I need your help."

The woman bent down and helped him to his feet. Killian's knees shook under him but he remained standing. "Why? Why should I help you? You took me away from her. I could have saved Wendy! Now she lies at the bottom of the ocean!"

He lunged at her and dug his hook into her chest. A look of confusion covered his face. When he plunged his hook into someone's flesh, particularly where the heart was, there was always that satisfying squish. But there was nothing. He looked at the woman dumbfounded.

She simply chuckled. "It's a good thing you're pretty captain because you don't seem to be the brightest one." She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hook out. Not even a drop of blood.

"W-what?"

"Well I'm not going to keep my heart somewhere anyone could get at it." Without blinking she plunged her hand into his chest. Her fingers clamped down around his heart. Killian squeezed his eyes shut as a yowl of pain escaped him. "Now do I have your attention captain?" He nodded. "As I said you are going to help me."

"And I repeat…why should I?" he pushed out.

"What's in it for you, you mean?" She gave him a chilling smiling. "Well let me see…if you help me I will help you kill that dastardly creature who took your hand. He is the one who caused this storm and your…what was her name? Wendy? He caused your Wendy to drown. Along with my daughter."

His brow stitched together. "I don't understand what do you want me to do?"

The woman released his heart and began to explain. The storm was a curse set up by Queen Regina and the odious Rumpelstiltskin. This curse was to take everyone in the Enchanted Forest and all the other realms hidden within and place them in a land without magic. There they would forget who they were, what they lived for, who they loved, who they hated. They would live in this land until some savior freed them.

"What good is revenge if you can't even remember who you hate?" she questioned. "That's why I am protecting you from the curse. So when we do reach the town you will be able to go after your crocodile. That is if you do your job right."

"And what job is that?"

"The savior will come in twenty-eight years time."

"Twenty-eight years?" he burst. "What do you expect me to do…"

"Calm down captain," she urged. "This protection spell I brought you through prevents you from aging. Not to mention all your years in Neverland. That has taken affect as well. You will look just as you do now."

"So when this savior comes?"

"You're going to kill her."

He nodded. "Right. No worries then."

* * *

The water burned as it climbed up her throat and came spraying out of her mouth.

"We've got her back," a voice called out. "Miss Collins? Can you hear me?"

She coughed violently as she turned on her side."What happened?" asked the young girl in a gruff voice.

The EMT gingerly began to lift her into a sitting position. "You had a little accident Holly. Not to worry though." Two more EMTs came and lifted her onto a gurney. "The kid pulled you out."

Holly looked around as they pushed the gurney towards the ambulance. It had gone off the road and parked on the rocky shore that lined the Storybrooke river. A small crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle of her rescue. The boys were standing off to the side of the ambulance with one of the Sisters. Twenty little faces with worry written all over them.

Putting on a smile she removed the oxygen mask they had put on her. "I'm alright boys. Don't worry." Looking at them she counted. One was missing. "Where is Eric?"

An EMT placed the mask back over her mouth. "He is in the ambulance ma'am. He is the one who pulled you out."

The gurney was lifted into the vehicle where Eric sat, drenched, and wrapped in a thick blanket. As the doors closed behind the gurney, Holly reached out for the boy. Eric scooted away from her, sitting closer to one of the EMTs.

* * *

The light made her eyes water. Finally the Doctor Whale took it away and brought out the stethoscope. The cold metal touched her warm skin making her squirm.

"Well," he spoke after a moment, "everything seems to be in order." He took the object away and tucked it around his neck. "No major damage. But tell me Holly how did you end up in the river?"

She shrugged. "I was taking the boys for a hike. I was walking across this log and I lost my balance."

He nodded as he grabbed her chart. "Well it's a good thing Eric was able to pull you out. Otherwise we'd have to look for another director for the orphanage." He chuckled but stopped upon seeing she didn't enjoy his joke. "Right. So I want to keep you over night, standard procedure, just to keep an eye on you. Then you are free to go home."

Holly sighed. "Doctor Whale can't I go home now? Like you said I'm fine. I just want to go home and take a bath. I can still feel the salt on my skin."

"Salt?"

"Not salt," she corrected herself. "I meant…well whatever is in that water. Please."

Doctor Whale sighed. "Well…alright. I don't see why not. But I would suggest you to take showers for a while."

"Why?"

He stood and placed her chart to the side. "You've had a traumatic experience Miss Collins. Being submerged in a considerable amount of water would not be a good idea." She nodded supposing he was right. "Now, I get off work in an hour or so. I would be happy to escort you home and help…"

"No thanks." It came out harsher than she meant it but didn't bother to take it back. Putting on a kind smile she added, "I can handle things but thanks for the offer."

"Sure. Well then I'll get the release papers and you're free to go."

Holly gave him a grateful smile as he walked out of the room. With a sigh she rested against the pillows and closed her eyes. As she sat there, she could hear the sound of waves as they crashed against a surface. She felt a light rocking that made her body sway. As she sat there, the light came in through the window creating shapes along her closed eyes.

As the shadow shapes danced on her eyes, they slowly formed into one shape. The image was blurry at first but slowly began to clear little by little. Before she could make out what it was, Doctor Whale came and announced she was free to go.

**So yes we are in Storybrooke now. Holly Collins= Wendy **


	17. Storybrooke

She looked at the full tub and hesitated. Doctor Whale had said to avoid being 'submerged in a considerable amount of water'. It seemed reasonable but why not just try? Clutching her robe tightly to her frame she extended out one foot. Slowly she dipped her foot in, thought better about her decision, and pulled it back out.

Holly sighed, "And I liked taking baths."

Out came the plug and on came the shower. Holly let the warm water splash over her skin. Standing under the warmth, the realization of what she had gone through suddenly hit. She was in the river, helpless and unable to get herself to the surface. If Eric hadn't come in after her she would be at the bottom of the river right now. Tears began to mix in with the water running down her face.

* * *

Once her hair was dry and straightened out, Holly crawled into her bed. Lying against the pillows she felt the muscles in her back relax and ease. A small smile came to her lips as she burrowed down into her covers. Turning on her side, she flipped off her light and closed her eyes.

Falling asleep instantly was a blessing. However the images that danced before her eyes were not. One shadow figure plagued her first, wrapping its arms around her, kissing her neck. That one was replaced by another who ran with her through woods and danced with her in the sky lit up by the pale moon. Holly tossed and turned as the two figures came together and fought. Swords clashed together, ringing in her mind.

One figure fell to the floor, sword digging into her chest. Holly tried to call out for them to stop but was swallowed up by water. She was back in the river breathless, helpless, hopeless.

With a gasp she bolted up. The sheets were tangled around her, constricting her movement. Panting, Holly placed a hand over her racing heart. A name sat on the edge of her lips, the name of one of the figures in her dream. For a long quiet moment she sat in the dark of her room and tried to think. She could feel the name trying to come through but struggled to form it. It started with a J that much she knew.

A long sigh escaped Holly as she looked at her clock. Two more hours till she had to get up and go to work. Sleep would be useless she decided and remained awake.

* * *

The bus pulled up in front of the school. The boys gathered their things and pushed their way out. Holly followed them off, yawning for the tenth time. Once they were all off the bus, Holly waved them off.

"Have a good day boys," she called after the little hooligans. The last off the bus was Eric. As he rushed past her she followed. "Eric wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

He shook his head and kept walking. "I'll be late Holly."

"It will only take a second. Just hold on…"

"I have to go," he responded with an aggravated tone. With that he took off and ran the rest of the way into the school building.

Holly came to a stop and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. We'll talk later then."

"Holly." She turned and found Mary Margaret coming towards her. The teacher gave her a tight hug. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Mary Margaret." She gave her friend a smile. "Lucky for me Eric could pull me out. He's a brave little boy."

Mary Margaret gave her a look. "I don't think bravery had anything to do with it. He loves you. All the boys do. You're the only mother they've ever known."

Holly let out a harsh laugh. "Some mother I turned out to be." She sighed and looked towards the building. "I think I terrified all of them. Eric won't even talk to me." She thought for a moment and then asked, "Do…do you think you could keep an eye on him? Just to make sure he's alright?"

"Of course," she nodded. "You don't need to worry about Eric, Holly. He's a tough kid. Just give him some time to come around."

"Thanks Mary Margaret. I'll see you at the end of the day."

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it is short. I just wanted to give you guys a little update. Happy 2013 to all of you! Hope this new year will treat you right =) **


	18. Dreams and the Spring fair

Was the day endless or was it just her? For the fifth time she glanced to the clock on the wall of her office. It was still only ten-thirty. With a groan she rested her head on her crossed arms on her desk. Her sleep heavy eyes closed for a brief moment before the phone rang.

Sitting up, Holly cleared her voice and picked up the phone. "St. Peter's orphanage for boys, this is Holly. How may I help you?"

"Hello Miss Collins. This is Jasmine from Doctor Whale's office."

"Oh hello," she responded with some disappointment. She had been somewhat hopping it would be an interested party in adopting one of the boys.

"I'm calling to schedule an appointment. Doctor Whale would like to do a follow up and make sure everything is alright. Would next week do?"

Holly rubbed her forehead. "Yeah sure."

It went silent for a moment as the woman checked the schedule. The audible sound of her nails hitting the keys of her computer were all that could be heard. "Alright Miss Collins we have an opening for Wednesday next week at nine."

"Yup cool." _Wednesday,9, Whale_ was ugly scribbled onto a paper sitting on the desk. "Thanks."

After hanging up the phone, Holly rubbed her eyes. She needed coffee, anything to help her stay awake. Getting up she made her way out of the orphanage.

* * *

"You look awful."

Holly took a seat at the counter and gave the girl a look. "How would you look after nearly dying?"

Ruby popped her hip and nodded. "True. So what can I get you Collins?"

"Coffee. Very, very, _very_ strong coffee."

"Granny makes the strongest," Ruby boasted.

Holly smiled. "Great I'll take a pint of it."

Ruby chuckled. "I'll fill a couple of mugs for you."

"Thanks girl." Ruby winked at her before leaving to fill the order. As Holly sat there, a hand rested on her back. Turning in her seat she smiled. "Madame Mayor."

"Hello Holly," Regina said as she took the seat next to the girl. "I heard about what happened. I'm sure you're sick to death of this question but how are you?"

She nodded and did her best to genuinely smile. "Fine. I'm doing alright. Thank you for your concern."

"Of course. I was worried when I heard. I've decided to have a bridge built in that spot. It's going to be called Holly's pass."

"Oh God," she groaned but maintained a smile. "Madame Mayor my clumsiness is embarrassing enough. It doesn't need to be immortalized."

Regina placed her hand over Holly's. "Nonsense Holly. The bridge will be to prevent what happened to you from happening to others. Your clumsiness will help others."

Was that a compliment or insult? "Well I'm glad my near death experience can benefit the town."

Just then Ruby came over with two tall mugs of coffee in hand. "Here you go Collins. It'll be fifteen."

Holly pulled out the money and handed it over. Grabbing her two mugs of heavenly medicine, she slid of her seat. "Well good morning Madame Mayor. I should get back to work."

"Of course. Oh Holly," she said catching the girl just before she reached the door. "Will you and the boys be at the spring fair next week? Henry is really looking forward to running around with the boys."

"Yes we will be there," she answered, her false smile beginning to hurt.

* * *

The shadowy figure began to take a sharper form. The lines of his face became distinct, stubble covering his jaw line, shocking blue eyes admiring her, black hair tumbling into those eyes, looking as soft as the wool of a sheep, a smile fit for the devil on his lips. Slowly she reached out to touch his cheek. Just as her fingertips touched, he melted away.

Looking around she tried to see where he had gone. A hollow feeling buried itself in her stomach as she realized she was alone. Holly tried to call out in hope that the man might come back. Opening her mouth, water came pouring out. She could feel the air escaping her body and began to panic. Clutching at her throat she gasped for air but only took in more water. Her eyes began to roll back in her head as her body and mind gave in. Just before everything got dark, a sound made her jolt awake.

Holly looked around frantically. She was in her office still, everything on her desk pushed to the side so she could rest her head. Looking down she saw one half full mug of coffee on the floor. So much for staying awake. With a sigh she knelt down and picked up the cup and began to clean the spill. Setting the empty cup back on her desk, her eye caught sight of the clock. The last time she had looked it was noon. How had it suddenly gotten to be three-thirty?

"Crap!"

As quickly as she could, Holly made her way out to the bus and headed for the school. The boys stood in the yard hitting each other with their backpacks, sticks, pulling and tugging as boys do. Upon seeing the bus they stopped in their 'battle' and cheered. Holly stumbled off the bus and stood in front of them.

"Sorry boys," she said as they ran up to hug her. "Lost track of time. Go on then, onto the bus." As they passed her, she counted each one and came up short. "Where is Eric?"

"He's talking to teacher," said Luke, the smallest of the boys.

Holly looked and found Eric talking with Mary Margaret. Slowly she walked over but kept a distance to allow privacy. Finally Eric smiled at Mary Margaret and gave her a quick hug. The smile stayed on his face as he turned and headed for the bus. Holly gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair as he passed her. Once he was on the bus Mary Margaret walked over to her friend.

"How did it go today?" asked Holly.

She nodded. "He was fine. We talked a little. He was just scared yesterday. That's all. I think he is ready to talk to you about it."

A sigh of relief came out of Holly. "Thank you."

"Of course. If you need anything let me know."

* * *

"Food!" Jack ran through the halls yelling the word of dinner to the other boys. Finally he came back to the kitchen where Holly and some of the Sisters were plating the food. "I told them it was dinner time," he said breathless.

Holly smiled and shook her head. One of the Sisters placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes Jack we heard. Thank you. Now go wash up."

As Holly filled glasses with milk, she saw Eric slip out into the yard and head for his tree house. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to talk, she put the milk away and headed outside. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she reached the ladder leading up to the wooden fortress.

"Hey Eric," she called up. "Mind if I join you up there?"

The hatch into the house opened slightly. "What's the secret words?"

Holly smiled. "I swear to never grow up and if I break this vow may I be turned into a codfish."

The hatch opened all the way. Holly climbed the ladder and came through the hatch. Eric sat in his beanbag chair looking over an Avengers comic. Closing the hatch behind her, Holly kept down on her knees lest she hit her head on the low ceiling of the house. She crawled over to where he sat and rested beside him.

"Can we talk?" she asked after a moment.

He kept his eyes on the comic but was not really looking at it. "About what?"

"About what happened on our hike." He tensed but didn't shut her out. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out of the river."

Eric nodded. " 'Salright."

Holly waited to see if he'd say anything more but he kept silent. Running a hand through her hair she tried to push on. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Eric why did you pull away from me in the ambulance?" He glanced at her but still said nothing. "It kinda hurt my feelings buddy."

Finally he set the comic down in his lap. Eric turned sad eyes to her. "You scared me that day Holly. I didn't know if you were going to live or not and…You're the only family I really have. I got scared…"

Tears began to well up in his eyes. Holly pulled him into her arms. "I'm sorry Eric." She kissed his head. "I didn't mean to scare you. But I will always be here for you kiddo. Okay? We always look out for each other right?"

Eric nodded as he pulled out of her hug. "Someone has to keep your clumsiness in check."

He smiled at her as she chuckled. "Glad to hear it. Come on it's time for dinner."

Eric went down the ladder first. Holly followed him down and flung her arm around his shoulders as they walked back into the home.

* * *

Throughout the week the dreams persisted. The mysterious man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen kept coming back. He never spoke but instead smiled at her, kissed her hand, or held onto her. Then he would melt away and she would end up drowning. Every dream ended with her drowning and her bolting up in bed drenched in cold sweat.

Holly felt exhausted every morning but kept up with the same routine. Get up, get the boys up, breakfast, school, paper work, pray someone would call about adoption, no calls, pick up boys from school, homework, dinner, TV, bed.

She learned to hate sleep as the weekend began. And what a shame too, sleep was her favorite pass time. To work around the dreams she took naps throughout the day and only for limited times. This way she could keep herself from going so deep into dreamland.

It was during one of her naps that one of the boys woke her early. Sam came in and shook her shoulder.

"Holly wake up! We're going to be late to the fair," he whined.

She woke and mumbled her response. "Yup fair. Got it. I'm coming."

Sam tugged on the woman till she was standing. Finally all of them made it out to the bus and were on their way. The bus stopped a block away from town square, the streets being blocked off for street venders to set up shop. The boys piled out and went running towards the lawn in front of the courthouse.

Holly caught them all before they ran in different ways. "Alright boys remember you've each got some money so spend it wisely. Now we'll all meet back at the bus at five. Sound good?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Good. Go on, go destroy the town and annoy someone else beside me."

"C'mon Ryan, Brad. I see Henry over by the snow cones." Eric led some of the boys in that direction. The others took off in twos, threes, or fours in different ways.

Holly stretched and watched them all run off. Slowly she began to make her way around the different tents that were set up all around.

* * *

It felt so good to be out and walking amongst the other townsfolk. Twenty-eight years stuck in one house was truly hell. But now, with the blessed arrival of the woman in the yellow bug he was free to actually be a part of Storybrooke. Finally he could see Grace in person and not have to watch her from a telescope.

Sure it hurt to see her living with a false family but it was good to see her smile and laugh. Coming to the annual Spring fair was a good idea. He was able to watch his sister run around with her friends, playing the games they used to play back home. How he missed those days.

Jefferson placed himself on a bench where he could see Grace perfectly. As he sat, he looked around at the townspeople. He recognized a few from dealings he had made, some from market where he and his parents would sell mushrooms, and…no…it couldn't be. Jefferson sat at attention upon seeing her.

Was this a dream? Could she really be standing there? His eyes locked onto where she stood by a candy tent talking with some girl all in red. Watching her laugh and smile made his body go into shock. He could swear that his heart had fully stopped at the sight of her. After discovering she had been taken from the island by a pirate, Jefferson had tried to fly out and follow the ship. But there were not enough happy thoughts to carry him that far.

Peter had gone out after them just as a storm was brewing. The mermaids had told the boys and Jefferson that the ship had been torn apart and that Wendy had been lost to the sea. His heart had broken that day and he knew it would remain broken forever. Until this day. Seeing her alive and standing so close by he could feel the pieces of his heart being put back together.

**Yay long chapter =) **

**Just watched The Cricket Game…did you guys see the swan nearby Hook at the start? Feeeeeellllllllsssss! So many feels just from something as simple as that. Love it. **


	19. The ring

Everything else had been lost. Memories, families, friends, homes. Everything but the way he felt about her. Nothing could take that away, there would never be a curse strong enough for that. Keeping his distance, Jefferson followed the girl through the fair. He didn't care if it looked strange to others, he needed to see her.

It was so good to see her laugh considering that on the island she always had this sad look. But that look was gone now. Light shone in her lovely blue eyes as she looked around her. A slight smile sat on her lips showing her kind nature. He longed to run over to her, to hold her and never let go, to kiss the lips he had barely gotten to touch. But that would only confuse her and perhaps driver her away. Besides what could he say to her? No this would take time and effort he was fully willing to give.

Jefferson made a promise to himself then and there. He would do everything in his power to get to know this new Wendy. Once he knew her, talked with her, became the friends they were, surely then she would feel something for him. Surely here there was a chance to win her back.

That night Jefferson set up another telescope. It was easy to find the orphanage in the town below. Looking through the lens he spotted Wendy tucking in her lost boys. A smile spread across his face as he watched them. A warmth came into his heart knowing that even in this world they were still all together. He just wished he and Grace could be part of it as well as he had planned.

The lights went out in the home and Wendy soon came walking out. Jefferson followed her as she walked a couple blocks down to her own little house. The lights came on and she moved about here and there. The lights went out soon after and the house was calm. A sigh escaped him. How could she have been here this whole time and he didn't know? It was no matter now. She was here and this was their second chance.

* * *

The bell on the door sang out, announcing her. The door closed behind her making the bell tinkle its charming sound louder. Holly looked around but didn't see the man she was looking for.

"Mr. Gold," she called out.

"With you in a moment," came his response from somewhere in the back of the shop.

While she waited, Holly looked around the shop. It always fascinated her but she had never spent much time there. Some of the knickknacks were macabre and not to mention the owner of the shop made her nervous. Holly bent down to look at a shelf of little figures that ended with a jar full of murky water and a hand. She jumped back with a gasp.

Just then Mr. Gold came out from the curtain separating the front and back of the shop. "Ah Miss Collins. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Y-you have a hand…in a jar," she responded with wide eyes.

He glanced down and pulled up the jar. "Ah yes. Well you know what they say. Rent costs a hand and a foot these days." He chuckled but she didn't join in.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "That's what I came here to talk about actually. The rent on the orphanage is coming due."

"So it is," he said setting the jar down.

"As I'm sure you know, not one of my boys has been adopted. The orphanage isn't really doing any business and well…"

"You can't make rent," Gold finished. She nodded. "Well dearie I don't know what to tell you."

Holly presented the bag she had been holding behind her back. "Well I was actually thinking I could maybe make a deal?"

Gold's brow quirked with interest. "A deal you say?"

She nodded. "See I have some valuables here…" He watched as she reached into the bag and pulled out silver, old jewels, collectable beer glasses, and other family treasures. "I thought maybe these might make a nice addition to the shop and could cover the charge."

Gold picked up a couple things and examined them. "Well Miss Collins these are all very fine but…I don't think they will quite cover the expense."

A long exhausted sigh escaped her. She dragged a hand over her face before rubbing her forehead. A little glint of something caught his eye. On the girl's hand was a fine looking ring that looked terribly familiar. Gold gestured for her to bring her hand closer so he may have a better look. Holly hesitated for a moment but presented her hand all the same.

A rare black diamond was set in a fine silver band. The black jewel glittered in the light, creating mystical little rainbows around the room. This was most certainly a ring from another world, their true world. But where had he seen it before? Thinking about who her 'other self' was it clicked. Wendy Sanderson was Hook's latest catch, the foolish girl. But it was her own fault if she trusted or, God forbid, loved that less than human urchin.

"Well, well," he said releasing her hand, "this is very lovely indeed."

Holly slowly tucked her hand away behind her back. "It's very special to me."

"Oh?" he quirked a brow. "Family heirloom?"

"No. I got it from…someone who cared for me very much."

Gold nodded. "Ah a lover perhaps."

She shook her head. "I…I don't exactly know. But I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"And the only thing you won't sell."

She looked down at the ring and then back to him. "Would it cover the rent?" A little cock of his head was the only answer she needed. "Alright."

The ring slid off her finger with ease. With hesitation she handed it to the man. Gold took the ring and looked it over once more. Yes it was certainly the ring of the man who owned the hand in the jar.

"I thank you Miss Collins," he said finding a place for the ring in a display case. "Let's consider this two month's rent shall we?"

Holly stared at the man for a long moment. "_Two_ months? Mr. Gold…"

He shrugged and came around the counter. Placing a hand on her shoulder her said, "We made a deal Holly. Your beloved ring for the rent. And since it was such a sacrifice, why not sweeten my end of the deal?"

"T-thank you Mr. Gold. I appreciate this very much. And I know the boys will too. That's the only home they have."

"Think nothing of it." With a smile she began to head towards the door. "Uh Miss Collins," he stopped her. She turned back to him. "Forgetting something?"

He gestured towards the things she had left on the counter. Holly walked back over and gathered her things. Putting the last item back into the bag, she glanced at the hand once more. As she walked out of the store she couldn't help but wonder who owned that hand. Shaking her head she got rid of the thought and concentrated on her good luck with the rent.

However, there was a heaviness on her heart. Her hand felt strange without the ring sitting there. She'd had it for so long and always wore it and yet she had no idea where she had gotten it or why it was so important to her. All the same it felt like a part of her had been lost. But it was for the boys. It was so she could keep a roof over their heads and that is what mattered.

* * *

Gold took out a little velvet ring box and placed the glittering thing inside. Before placing it into a display case, he looked it over once more. Now not only did he have the pirate's hand but he had the ring that was given to his new beloved. That man got over a broken heart quickly, if that's indeed what it was.

Had Hook given such a ring to Milah as well? He couldn't help but wonder. Trying to get rid of the notion, he looked around the shop for a distraction. However, his mind was not granted peace. The shop door opened and closed with a new arrival. Gold looked and found an old familiar.

"Jefferson," he greeted with a slight smile. "My dear boy I didn't know Regina released you from your house arrest."

"Things have changed," he said as his eyes eagerly wandered about. "With the town's new arrival…"

Gold nodded. "Ah yes our Miss Swan." He shook his head and chuckled. "Quite the firecracker that one. Though considering who her parents are, can't say I'm surprised."

"Hmm," was the response.

Gold watched his young friend search around the shop. "Now then what could you be looking for?"

Jefferson paused in his search. There was no point to dancing around things. Gold was too cunning for that. "The girl that was in here just now—"

"Miss Collins."

"Yes. What did she sell to you?"

Gold leaned on his cane and looked the man over. "Why?"

Jefferson sighed. "What did she sell to you?" he repeated.

"Nothing she didn't mind parting with."

He took quick steps over to the man as he spoke. "Whatever it is I'll buy it from you."

Oh now this was interesting. "Now why would you do that?" Jefferson just gave him a look as he pulled out his wallet. "She made a deal with me. This possession in exchange for two months rent. I doubt you have the money to cover that."

"Wrong," he argued as he began to pull out the bills. "The agreement I made with Regina was I take her to Wonderland and she makes sure Grace and I would want for nothing. Wealth was included."

"And what if I don't want to sell it?" This made Jefferson pause. "Tell me why you want it so bad?" The young man shifted his weight. "Would it be because you want the maid's heart? Cause I can get you that without you buying her ring."

Jefferson perked up a little. "She sold a ring? Whatever the cost is I will pay it. Please Rumple."

Gold turned away from Jefferson and pulled out the ring box. "Tell me Hatter, truthfully, do you care for Miss Collins? Or Wendy as it were."

He glanced down at his hands. Keeping his gaze down he folded and refolded the money he was holding. "I do earnestly care for her. And I think…she returns my affections."

"But?" He set the ring box on the counter.

"But there is a pirate," he said with a heavy sigh.

Jefferson watched as the ring box slid towards him. Gold reached out and plucked the money from Jefferson's hands. "Well then we will have to do something about that."

With a smile he picked up the box and examined the ring. Yes this was hers. He had seen it on her hand before. Looking up to the man his smile grew a little more. Gold smiled as well. There was no doubt of a second chance with his Wendy now.

**So there was this idea on tumblr that I saw and absolutely love. The idea is that Robin Hood is Killian's brother. I don't know why I love it so much but I do. If anyone would like to take on that idea and make a fic I would love you forever and praise you till my heart could take no more. Just saying…**

**=) **


	20. The madman and his new love

Her heart thudded calmly under the cold touch of the stethoscope. Doctor Whale listened, keeping time on his wrist watch. So far her vision was normal, memory was unaffected, and her pulse was perfect.

He pulled the instrument away. "Good. Everything looks good Holly."

"Didn't doubt it," she said with a dull and unamused tone. "Can I go now?"

"Hold your horses Miss Collins. One more test to do." She released a sigh. He pulled out yet another tool to test her reflexes.

As he knocked it against her right knee, she began to think. "Doctor Whale can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know. Can you?" he smirked. Looking up he took note of the look on her visage. "Yes of course. Ask away."

"Since I got out of the hospital last week…I've been having these dreams. I always seem to find myself back in the river."

He nodded. "Not uncommon. You've had a very traumatic experience." The doctor sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I suggest if you want to get a good night's rest you keep stress out of your life."

Holly's shoulders slumped. "Doctor I work in an all boys orphanage. Stress is in my blood."

"That's why you need to hire some help."

"The Sisters come by and help," she shrugged.

Whale shook his head. "That's part of the problem right there. You have a home full of boys and you're filling it with women. They need a man around, someone to tell about girl problems, someone to do guy stuff with."

Thinking about it she realized that he had a very good point. The boys did need someone like that. "You're right. There are certain things I won't be able to give them or do with them. God knows as they get older they won't tell me anything."

Whale shrugged, a smug expression taking over. "When I'm right, I'm right. Women can't do half the things men can." Holly narrowed her eyes at the man. Her left foot struck out and collided with the man's shin. "Ow!"

She simply smiled and said, "Reflexes."

He looked down to his crossed arms. The tool remained in his hand and nowhere near her. "But I didn't—"

Holly shrugged.

* * *

He must have passed by the orphanage a thousand times within the week. It was always the same. He'd see his reflection in the window and wish that he were on the other side of it with her. Standing across the street now, he watched as she pulled the bus back into the driveway, the boys safely at school. His heart beat like a jackhammer as he watched her go into the house.

Jefferson tugged at the cravat around his throat. "What are you waiting for?" he asked himself. "Just go and talk to her. Just say hello. It's not that hard."

Working himself up, Jefferson took a couple steps forward. All he had to do was go over and say hello. Everything would be fine and they could begin again. What's the worst that could happen? They had met under stranger circumstances the first time and she still cared for him.

But then again she was not Wendy here. He didn't know who she was here. This made him pause and take back his advance. She could be completely different in this world. He could say hello and she might think him an off putting stranger. Or she could still be hung up on that damn pirate…

As he was just about to leave, she came walking out of the home. Keeping to the other side of the street he followed her. Jefferson watched as she went into Granny's. Finally he followed her in. She sat at a booth and before it could be taken he took the empty one across from her. Trying to make things seem casual, he picked up a menu and scanned through it. Glancing up now and again, he watched her.

Seeing her, being so close, made him think. It was funny how he could sit there so silently. This girl meant the world to him and she'd never know. She could be horrible to him and his heart would still flutter in his chest. As he watched her, she looked up from her coffee and caught his stare. Hurriedly Jefferson looked away, but not before catching her little smile at him. A smile came to his own features and he chanced another look. Their eyes caught and she was the first to look away, the smile growing on her lips.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he replied bashfully. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…to uhm…" What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he form words, the right words? This wasn't like him at all. "It's just…I noticed we were both sitting alone and I—"

Just then the girl in red he had seen at the fair came over. She set down a plate in front of Wendy. "Oh my God Holly have I got a story for you."

The girl sat down and began to talk. Jefferson's shoulders slumped as he leaned back. At least he had found out her name in this world. Holly. Looking up once more he saw her sneak a glance at him. She shrugged and gave an apologetic smile and the girl gabbed on. He smiled in return.

* * *

"Hi." He looked up to find her standing in front of him. Jefferson straightened up in his seat. "Sorry about that. Ruby…"

"Important girl talk," he finished. "It's fine. I understand."

She smiled and laughed. "I'm Holly," she extended her hand. "Holly Collins."

He took her hand. "Jefferson Hatter. It's nice to meet you."

"So what were you saying?" Holly scooted into the booth across the table from him.

"Oh uhm…just wondered, since we were both sitting alone, if you wanted to join me."

She nodded. "Well I need to get back to work right now. But would tomorrow morning be alright?"

A weight lifted off him as an uncontrollable smile reached from ear to ear. "That would be great. Same time?"

Holly nodded and stood. After she had left, Jefferson sunk down in his seat. Wave after wave of elation washed over him. First contact had been made and he was more than pleased to see her kindness was still intact. The next morning held so much promise.

* * *

She didn't know what she expected to happen that morning. But she didn't expect to be sitting in the diner for two hours with this man. They laughed and talked about anything and everything. Holly felt so at ease talking with him, he was agreeable in every way. Talking with Jefferson she forgot about her constant dreams of drowning and the mysterious man with the blue eyes.

"…Chess completely confused this poor girl," he laughed as he spoke. "Told her to go in like five different directions."

Holly laughed to the point tears were starting to form. "Aw that poor kid. Your friend is horrible."

Jefferson nodded. "He's a crazy one. Not much for directions."

Letting out another laugh she checked her watch. "It's later than I thought. I need to get to work."

"Where do you work?"

"St. Peter's orphanage for boys," she answered as she pulled on her coat.

"Really?" he played dumb. "That must be a rewarding job. Working with the boys and all. I love kids."

Holly paused as they stood from their seats. "You're not being funny right?" He shook his head. She smiled. "Would…I mean you wouldn't be interested in maybe helping out?"

"You mean work at the orphanage with the kids?"

"Yeah I mean if you want." She looked down at her hands bashfully. "I mean the Sisters come and volunteer once in a while. But I do need some help." Shrugging she looked back to him.

A warm look came into his eyes making her stomach drop. Jefferson took one of her hands in his. "I would love to help out Holly."

"Fantastic!" Holly let go of his hand and hugged him. Jefferson let his arms slowly come around her. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It felt so good to be wrapped in her arms, until she let go. "Sorry. I didn't mean to invade your personal space."

Jefferson shook his head. "No it's fine."

Together they walked out of the diner and began to walk down towards the orphanage. While they walked, Holly talked about how the boys would be so pleased. She explained how she would show him the house and walk him through what to do and where things were. She was talking so quickly and excitedly all he could do was smile.

Finally he would be able to spend more time with her. Finally they could start again. Holly came to a stop in front of the orphanage.

"Well this is it," she said gesturing to the house. "Its not much but its home."

"It's wonderful."

Holly gave him a charming smile. "Thanks. Uhm…so I guess you could start tomorrow. Would that be alright?"

"Should be fine."

"Okay well then be here around seven thirty? You can help me take the boys to school."

He nodded in agreement and was met with another satisfying hug.


	21. It doesn't feel right

She woke feeling more relaxed than ever. Of course she still had the dream of the ever enigmatic blue eyed man and it had still ended in her drowning. Yet it didn't seem to bother her as much that morning. Lying in bed for a long while thinking about how Jefferson would be there with her. No more quiet uneventful days in the orphanage. Holly stretched with a smile before getting out of bed. Holly got ready for work faster than she ever had before. Excitement filled each step she took as she walked to the orphanage.

As she turned to corner a welcome site greeted her. Jefferson stood by the front steps waiting with two cups of coffee and a box. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Sorry I'm a little early."

Holly smiled. "It's fine. What's all this?"

Jefferson followed her up the steps to the front door. "Coffee and I brought the boys doughnuts."

"Oh you'll do very well with them," she laughed as she unlocked the door.

Holly showed Jefferson to the kitchen and had him set up breakfast. Meanwhile she went around to the rooms and got the boys up. Once they were all dressed and flying down the stairs, she gathered them into the living room.

"Now boys we have someone new here today," she explained. "He's going to be working here and spending time with you all."

They groaned in unison but Eric was the one who spoke up. "Aw Holly why'd you have to do that? We liked it just being us."

"Yeah," agreed the other boys.

"Come on now boys. Give him a chance. Go into the kitchen and say hello."

They groaned but did as told. Holly followed after them with fingers crossed. Coming into the kitchen she saw a couple pink boxes sitting on the counter. Inside were doughnuts of all kinds. The boy's eyes glazed over as the drooled for their breakfast.

"Well you must be Holly's boys," greeted Jefferson. They didn't answer being so distracted by the promise of a sugar breakfast. Jefferson smiled and gestured to the boxes. "Go ahead take your pick, take as many as you like. These are all for you."

A little sound of joy escaped the group. Holly and Jefferson exchanged looks with smiles. Eric stepped forward and addressed the others.

"Stay strong lads," he urged. "We shall not be so easily bought."

"Can we have doughnuts every morning?" spoke up one of the boys.

Holly stepped forward. "Not _every_ morning."

"How about for special occasions," offered Jefferson. "Like if you get an A on a test, or a birthday, or a party."

The boys nodded eagerly and collected their breakfast. Eric crossed his arms as he watched the others give in to the stranger. Holly kissed his head and pushed him forward to claim a doughnut before they were all gone. Jefferson made his way over to where she stood. They chuckled as the boys collected and sat to eat.

"Well done sir," she congratulated.

"Thanks."

"I think they'll take a shine to you very quickly."

He nodded. "All but one," he nodded to Eric.

"Eric might be a tough one to crack but give it time." She patted his shoulder for encouragement. "Boys what do you say to Mr. Hatter?"

"Thank you Mr. Hatter," they said in unison.

"Jefferson," he said to her. "Call me Jefferson," he said to the boys.

"Thank you Jefferson!"

* * *

A month later the boys were completely attached to the man. They played with him after school, asked him for help with homework, asked him to tell bedtime stories with Holly, and clung to him every chance they had. Even Eric had slowly grown fond of the man. Holly was pleased more than ever to have such help seeing as she was still getting no sleep.

One night after dinner, the boys ran around the house fueled by a sugar rush. The twins and Jack shared a birthday which called for extra doughnuts. While Jefferson and Holly did dishes, the boys tore through the house crying out and raising hell as boys do.

"It's going to be hell for the next few hours," Holly warned.

Jefferson chuckled as some of the boys came running through playing Robin Hood. "Well maybe we could find something to do."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well we could take them to a movie." He took the dishes that had been cleaned and placed them in the cupboard. "It might keep them occupied for a while. The Hobbit would certainly catch and hold their attention."

Holly finished the last dish and handed it to him. "That movie is like three hours."

Jefferson shrugged. "Well it's a Friday night. They can stay up for a while can't they?"

"It's worth a shot," she shrugged. "Boys get your jackets," she called out to them.

* * *

It had been a good idea to walk to the theater. By the end of the movie, the boys were just coming out of their energy burst. The walk home was their last chance to release the energy and they did so by playing hobbit and dwarves. Jasper as Thorin, Eric led them on as Gandalf, and Luke as Bilbo who tired and was carried the rest of the way by Jefferson.

Once back at the house, the boys were utterly tired. Holly and Jefferson tucked them in before plopping down on the couch in the living room. Both released a sigh of exhaustion and relief.

"I don't know how you've done this on your own for so long," confessed Jefferson.

She shrugged. "Endless patience and love for those little buggers." He laughed and nodded. "But lucky for me I don't have to do it by myself anymore. I've got you."

Her hand rested on his knee. Jefferson gave her a smile. If she only knew, she would have him forever. For a long moment they sat in silence, quiet and still. After a moment, Jefferson leaned over towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. He turned her face towards him and gave her a light kiss. His heart soared as she kissed him back.

However, when he strengthened the kiss she pulled away. Holly placed a hand over her mouth, looking shocked and embarrassed. Jefferson didn't press forward and felt his heart sink slightly.

"Jefferson," she finally spoke. "I…I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I mean with us working together and all…"

He nodded. "I understand."

Seeing his sad expression made her heart lurch. "I like you. I really do…but…"

"No it's fine Holly." He sat there for a moment and then stood. "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With that he left.

* * *

Holly sat on the couch a little longer. As she sat there she tried to think why she had done what she did. Jefferson was nice, one of the sweetest men she had ever met. He was smart, strange, good company, funny, attractive, told mad stories. What more could a girl want? Others would think her insane for pulling away from that kiss. But she didn't feel quite right in kissing him.

The kiss made her feel like she was betraying the man from her dreams. For some reason Holly felt a strong connection to that man and being with anyone else seemed like betrayal. But that was utterly ridiculous! She didn't even know the man from her dreams. Hell he wasn't real anyway, just some figure from her crazed traumatized mind. Nothing more.

With a sigh, Holly placed her head in her hands. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she cursed herself.

**Hope this was a good chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. **


	22. Keeping a second chance

A loud groan came from Holly as her alarm went off. Face down in the pillow, her hand reached out to turn it off. She hit her phone five times before the alarm turned off. With a sigh, Holly rolled herself out of her bed. Another sleepless night made the effort to dress and get ready for the morning all the more harder.

She had sat up half the night in the orphanage thinking about Jefferson. She thought about the look in his eyes when she pulled away. How he said he understood but the words didn't match his tone. He looked disappointed and hurt. It made her sick to see him look at her like that. If she could just explain things to him about her dreams, about the blue eyed man, about how she felt some kind of connection to him…No. No that last part could probably be left out.

Holly looked at herself in the mirror and gave another sleepy groan. Her hair was going everywhere, dark circles made her blue eyes look hollow, her complexion matched that of a ghost.

"Sweats," she said to her reflection. "Sweats and a hoodie today."

* * *

Holly trudged to work, her Converse dragging along the sidewalk. Walking into the orphanage, she found the boys up and running about. Closing the front door behind her, she hung her bag on a hook and tied her hair back. As she came further into the house a group of the boys went running past her screaming. Henry, the mayor's kid (or rather Sheriff Swan's) was mixed into the group. Soon after came Jefferson holding a plastic sword. He halted to a stop upon seeing her and lowered his sword.

"They wanted to finger paint," he said gesturing to his face. It was covered with different colors and patterns. "I didn't know that the canvas was going to be my face."

"I see," she smiled weakly. "It's lovely." He nodded and tucked the sword through a belt loop on his pants. "Uhm…Jefferson I wanted to talk to you."

He nodded and dropped his head slightly. "Would it be about the kiss?"

"It would. See I didn't mean to…it was very…what I'm trying to say is," she sighed. What was she trying to say? Shaking her head, Holly tried to start again. "Okay let me start from the top. See with the whole drowning thing…"

"Why don't we do this over dinner," he interrupted. She gave him a questioning look. "I only meant it sounds like this is going to be a long story."

Just then Henry came running back over. "Hatter you're supposed to be chasing us."

Jefferson let out a laugh. "I'm coming Henry."

The boy turned his gaze towards Holly. "Hi Miss Collins."

"Hey Henry," she greeted.

"This is cool," he said looking between the two adults.

"What is?" questioned Holly.

"It's just like how it is in the storybook. Wendy and the Mad Hatter." He looked to Jefferson. The two exchanged a knowing smile. Looking back to Holly, his smile dropped. "But you have to promise that you won't go back to him Wendy."

"Go back to who? Why are you calling me Wendy?"

Jefferson patted the boy on the back. "Alright Henry go on. I'll be there in a bit." Henry ran off leaving the two alone. Before Holly could say or do anything, he said, "So dinner?"

Holly smiled and nodded. "Alright. Uhm Granny's at eight?"

Jefferson smiled. "It's a date."

As he ran off with the boys the word rang out in her mind. Date? Did he mean like a date, date? 'It's a date' was just a saying right? Jefferson didn't actually mean that…oh she was far too tired to dissect the meaning.

* * *

It was a relief that the boys had eaten early and gone to bed almost directly after. Though it was a little strange for a Saturday night. Usually they would find a movie to put on and sit up till midnight at least. But tonight they had eaten dinner quickly and without being asked got ready for bed.

Little did Holly know that Jefferson had made a deal with them earlier that day. He had told them if they went to bed early he would bring them doughnuts for a week. Putting the strangeness of it aside, Holly went home and got ready for her dinner. New clothes and hair looking better, she made her way to Granny's.

Jefferson was waiting outside for her with a wide smile. "Well you're looking better."

She smiled back. "Yeah I was looking a little rough this morning. Sorry for that."

"Nah don't worry about it," he said pushing it away. "You always look good."

That caused hesitation in her. Everything seemed to be going a way she wasn't sure about. The word date, compliments, charming smile, he even held out her chair after Ruby had showed them to a table. She loved it but at the same time kept thinking about the one she'd been dreaming about.

"So," he said once they were settled, "shall we hear that long story of yours?"

Holly took in a deep breath and began. "Okay well let me see. Uhm well since my drowning experience, I've been having these dreams. And in these dreams there has been this man." From there she explained how she felt a connection to this man and how the kiss felt strange.

"Ah so you've got a dream man," he teased.

Running a hand through her hair, she let out a little laugh. "I know it sounds ridiculous. I mean to have these feelings about some dream person."

Jefferson knew exactly who she was describing. That dastardly pirate who had taken her from him. He hated that pirate now more than ever. Couldn't he leave her alone? Even in another world he was still keeping them apart. "Guess no one can compare to this blue eyed dream."

She reached out and took his hand. "Please don't say that. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm so glad that I've met you and that we've become friends."

"Friends," he said pulling his hand away. "So the kiss was…"

"It was great but I just…I don't know…"

He reached out and took her hand again. "It was too soon. I shouldn't have…but look if we got to know each other better I'm sure…"

"Jefferson please don't do this to me. My emotions are all over the place…"

This was their second chance and he wasn't going to let it slip. Even if that horrid pirate still had some sway over her he could change that. "Listen Holly if we just get to know each other better, talk more, you might find that the dream man will disappear."

"I don't need him to disappear. I just want you to understand why I pulled away from the kiss." She dragged her free hand down her face. "This wasn't a good idea."

"No it was," he squeezed her hand. "Look why don't we go out for drinks tomorrow night…"

Holly took her hand away and leaned back in her chair. "No Jefferson. Look we're working together and it just wouldn't be a good idea. I…I should go."

"Holly please wait," he said as she stood.

"I'm sorry," she responded as she walked out.

* * *

The next day Jefferson didn't come in for work. Holly did feel bad about how things had gone at dinner but she didn't want to string him on. Her entire self was a mess of emotion mixed with lack of sleep which was slowly driving her insane.

Throughout the day she considered calling him and apologizing. She could apologize and possibly make things better between them. It was ridiculous that she was shoving a good man away for some figment of her imagination. However, every time she got her phone to call him she hesitated. What if he hated her? What if he was angry with her and never wanted to see her again? What if he would never come back to the orphanage? The boys would be so disappointed, they had grown so fond of him.

Unable to call him, she suffered all day with her thoughts. Finally home that night, she bucked up and grabbed her phone. Quickly she dialed his number. The phone rang and rang and rang with no answer. Well that was it he hated her. With a sigh she hung up just before a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Hatter," he called back.

Holly stumbled over her furniture as she ran for the door. She threw it open and smiled. "I was just trying to call you."

"Were you?"

She nodded. "Look I'm really sorry about dinner. I was rather rude and I could have done better."

He waved his hand to push it aside. "Please don't worry about it. It's behind us so…" He paused for a moment while he fiddled with something in his pocket. "I wanted to start over by giving you a gift."

"A gift? Oh Jefferson you didn't need to give me anything."

"Well," he shrugged.

Extending out his hand, she found a little velvet box in his hand. Holly took it and opened the box. Inside she found a black diamond set into a silver band. "Where did you…"

"I was in Mr. Gold's shop today and this caught my eye. Thought you might like it."

"Did you know this was mine?" she asked as she took the ring out and put it on.

He shook his head. "Yours? Really? I had no clue. I mean I thought it would be something you like but I didn't know…wow. What are the chances?"

It was good to see her smile. Hope crept into his heart once more as he watched her look lovingly at the ring. As she looked up to him her smile turned to a look of confusion.

"But wait, I gave this to Gold in exchange for rent."

"It's all taken care of," he promised.

"Oh my God," she placed a hand to her heart. "I don't even want to think about how much he made you pay for it…"

Jefferson laughed. "Holly please don't concern yourself with that. Just tell me we're still friends."

She let out a little laugh and nodded. "Yes. Yes of course we are. Thank you."

He nodded and accepted a hug.

**Welp school starts tomorrow so it might take time for updates. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	23. In all my dreams I drown

This was too much. Months without good, normal sleep was taking its toll. She'd been falling asleep at her desk leaving Jefferson to care for the boys. Sleeping through taking the boys to school, lunch, art time, play time, picking up the boys from school, she would finally wake just after dinner.

"Are you feeling alright Holly," questioned Jefferson one night after they put the boys to bed.

She shrugged and tugged a hand through her mess of hair. "I'm just a little off this week."

"This week?" He snorted and shook his head. "Try this month. Or more like this year. I'm a little concerned about you Holly."

"I don't know what to do about it," she flopped onto the couch. Jefferson sat down by her. "I don't want sleeping pills and I don't want to be hospitalized. Maybe I should see Archie."

"Archie? Why would you see him?"

"Well I was thinking if I told him about the dream," she said turning towards him, "maybe he could give me some kind of insight. You know dissect it and tell me what it means."

Jefferson gave her a look. "You know what it means Holly. It's an after affect of almost dying. You had a traumatizing experience."

"But it can't be just that. I mean what about my dream guy?" She teasingly poked him in the ribs.

"What about him?"

"Well why is he in my dreams? Who is he?" A rush of panic and jealousy went through him. If she went to Archie and he unlocked some memory from their land everything could be undone.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she let out a sigh. "Well maybe you just need a good drink to send you off."

Holly hit him playfully on the leg. He laughed and hit her back. "What are you a lush? Always trying to get me to drink."

"I meant tea," he argued. "If you had a good cup of tea it might help your mind relax. Maybe it will stop those dreams of yours."

"Hmm," she responded letting her eyes close.

"Is that a yes?" There was no response. "Holly?" He leaned forward a bit to see her. She was sound asleep.

Jefferson smiled and shook his head. Trying not to wake her, he maneuvered his shoulder out from under her head and stood. Gently he laid her head down on a pillow and lifted her legs up onto the couch. Jefferson grabbed a blanket off the arm chair and put it over her. Crouching down he pushed her hair out of her face. How he loved this girl. How he wanted to keep her for himself. And how he hoped she would love him as much as he loved her.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

She was being pushed and pulled by the waves. Entirely unable to keep herself above water, she sank. Sunlight glittered through the blue waters, guiding her down to the depths. Panic flooded her as the air leaked out of her lungs. Just as she was about to fall into the darkness of the water, a voice called out.

"Wendy!"

Holly shot up into a sitting position. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Holly placed a hand over her mouth to quiet the sobs that were creeping up her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. That was it. Something had to be done and it had to be done now.

Getting up she threw the blanket to the armchair. Quickly she dragged her hand across her eyes and nose as she gathered her things. The boys were still asleep as she tugged on her coat, grabbed her purse, and locked the door behind her. As she began to head down the street, someone began to call her name. Holly kept walking, her mind running a thousand miles.

A hand grabbed her arm and Jefferson's voice came through. "…you doing? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"What?"

"I said what are you doing?" He looked her over, his brow furrowing. "It's funny. You're looking at me but I don't think you really see me right now."

Holly rubbed her forehead. "Sorry Jeff. I need to go."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp but he followed. "Where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to see Archie."

He paused for a moment. "What?" Kicking into gear again he caught up to her. "Why are you going to see him?"

"You know why," she said in an irritable manner. "Please Jefferson just go to the orphanage and watch the boys till I get back."

With that she left him to stand on the sidewalk watching after her.

* * *

Archie answered the door causing the frantic knocking to stop. "Holly," he answered with a surprised tone.

"Can I come in?" was her response.

"Oh…well uhm…" He looked over his shoulder and then back to her. "I wasn't expecting you. I actually have a patient right now."

She nodded. "Right of course." Her face pulled into a sorry and sad expression. "Sorry Archie. I didn't mean to bust in like that. I'll make an appointment…"

He gave her a kind look and stopped her before she could leave. "No wait Holly. I'm almost done here. Can you wait ten minutes?"

She gave him a grateful smile and nodded. While she waited she thought over what to tell Archie. Her mind constructed the conversation word for word and then changed it all over again. A nervous feeling jumped into her heart making it painfully flutter. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Jefferson may have been right. Did she really want to know what these dreams meant? Did she want to find out who the blue eyed man was and why he was there?

Having second thoughts Holly began to head out. Before her hand could clasp the doorknob Archie called out to her.

"Alright Holly," he called. "Come on in."

She sighed and turned back. Holly walked into his office and took a seat on the couch. Archie shut the door and took his seat. For a long moment they were silent. Nervously she went from wringing her hands to messing with the cuff of her sleeve to running a hand through her hair.

"There's no need to be nervous," he said taking note of her.

Holly stopped fidgeting and forced herself to sit still. "I know. Sorry."

He smiled and waved it off. "Please don't apologize. There is no need. What can I help you with?"

"Uhm…nothing. Yeah I—I shouldn't have come. Never mind." She began to stand.

"Holly please sit down." He gestured for her to sit. Hesitating for a moment, she finally sat down again. "I feel like there is something you would really like to tell me. Please let me help."

She sighed. "Alright. The basic thing of it is that since I almost drowned I haven't slept a full night."

He nodded. "Bad dreams?" She didn't need to answer. "It can be a common thing. Your subconscious is bringing forward something you're trying to hide. If I recall you were very brave about the situation." She gave a little smile and nodded. "Did you ever admit you were afraid?"

She thought for a long moment. "No, no I guess I never really did."

"Were you afraid?" Slowly she nodded. Archie reached out and held her hand. "And that's alright. It's perfectly alright. Now, with your dream I would like to try something. It's a hypnosis that will allow me to ask you questions but you will also be in the dream. With your permission of course."

"Okay," she answered after a moment. "Let's do it."

* * *

_Can you hear me Holly?_

"Yes."

_Good. Now tell me, where are you?_

She looked around her. "I'm in some kind of cabin…on a ship."

_Alright now just walk me through the dream. Tell me everything that happens._

The ship began to sway a little more as the waves got choppy. She could hear them hit the side of the vessel with a crash. Slowly she moved over to a window in the cabin, taking careful steps so she wouldn't lose her balance. Looking out the window she could see deep dark clouds forming, moving quickly towards the ship. The door to the cabin opened and the blue eyed man came in.

"You haven't slept in many suns and moons," he said as he walked over to her.

"Oh I will sleep when we reach shore and pray we get there soon."

The man placed a hand on her cheek. She looked down and found his other hand to be missing. A cold hook took its place.

"Now hush love. Here's your gown," he glanced to a white gown hanging close by. "There's the bed, lanterns down."

Holly held onto him. "But I don't want to go to sleep. In all my dreams I drown."

The man smirked, a grin fit for a wolf. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her. Gently he set her down on the bed and began to move around the cabin turning down the lanterns. Lightning flashed and thunder roared making her jump. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"The gnashed and moaned," she said as if she was reciting a poem. "Like Pinocchio will be swallowed whole and spat back in splinters."

He chuckled. "Now hush love. Go to sleep."

As he passed by she grabbed onto his arm. "Captain! I will do your chores. I will warm your cot at night and mop your cabin floors. Scold me, hold me, I'll be yours to keep. The only thing I beg of you, don't make me go to sleep."

With a crack of lightning the ship began to break apart. Holly and the man held on tightly to each other as water began to flood in. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to see anything.

"I'm begging you please wake me up! In all my dreams I…"

_Holly!_

She woke to Archie shaking her awake.

"Are you alright?" he asked with worry. "I didn't mean for it to go that long."

"I'm alright." Holly sat up and rested her forehead in her hand. Archie sat next to her. "Did you find anything out?"

He nodded. "Well it was certainly interesting. I wonder…have you been talking to Henry Mills at all?"

She lifted her head up. "He plays at the orphanage sometimes. Some of the boys are in class with him. Why?"

"Well it's just…you know his fascination with the storybook. He thinks all of us are fairytale legends. And you mentioned Pinocchio being swallowed whole. But the thing that caught my attention was this captain."

"The blue eyed man?" she asked with a hint of excitement.

Archie nodded. "The very one. Well you said he had a hook. Now putting this with Henry's idea…I think we've got Captain Hook here."

"_Captain Hook_? You think I've been dreaming about some Disney character?"

He paused. "Well considering how your dream goes…it sounds like the story of Wendy and Captain Hook."

Holly's eyes widened. "Is this a joke?"

Archie opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. Holly shook her head. This was way beyond ridiculous. Leaving the office she had no clue where to go or what to do. She was supposed to be Wendy? Wendy? A character from a children's book? Had Archie lost his mind? Peter Pan, Captain Hook, Wendy…they were just people from a made up tale. Going to see Archie had made nothing better. Nothing had changed and the dreams would most likely get worse. Perfect.

Coming to a stop, she found herself in front of Granny's. With a sigh she walked in and planted herself at the counter.

**This was inspired by In All My Dreams I Drown from Devil's Carnival. Holly under hypnosis is lyrics from the song. Hope you liked it! **


	24. Baby come on

**So are most of y'all Jefferson/Wendy? Or do we have any Killian/Wendy readers out there?**

Jefferson came into Granny's, eyes searching. Ruby got his attention and beckoned him over to where she was behind the counter.

"Hey," he greeted. "Has she gotten herself into trouble?"

Ruby shook her head and looked over at one of the booths. Holly sat, slouched, nursing a drink and mumbling to herself. "No she hasn't done anything. Well at least nothing that warrants me calling Emma."

Jefferson looked over to where Holly was sitting. "You cut her off?"

"Yeah like an hour ago." Ruby blew her bangs out of her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Is she alright Jefferson? I've never seen her like this."

"She's just a little stressed," he answered after a moment. Turning back to the girl he put on a smile. "Thanks for calling me Ruby. I'll take her home."

With that he walked over to where she was sitting. Each step he took echoed his thumping heart. What had Archie told her? What had he unlocked to make her get sickeningly drunk? Damn that man. Damn Archie and damn Holly for wanting to see him. Had he not asked her to stay away? Had he not warned her that she wouldn't like what she found?

A heavy sigh escaped him as he came up to the booth. Holly twirled the glass of liquor between her hands.

"Twas brillig and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe," she sang in a hushed voice.

"So you'd rather drink by yourself than have a cup of tea with me?" Annoyance slipped through as he sat across from her in the booth.

Holly looked up from the glass. A large drunken smile spread across her face. "Jefferson!" After finished off what was left in her glass, she pushed it to the side and grabbed his hands. "Have I got some news for you!"

Taking her hands in a more steady hold, he leaned forward. "Hush now Holly. Let's not talk about it."

"No," she urged. "No, no, nope," she shook her head. "You'll never guess what I learned today. Go on guess!" He opened his mouth to give a response but she cut him off. "I'm Wendy! You know from Peter Pan. I'm Wendy darling. I…can fly."

This caused a laughing fit in her. Holly picked up her empty glass and mimicked how she was able to fly about. A new fit of laughter took over causing her to drop the glass on the table. It shattered getting everyone's attention. Jefferson quickly scooped the broken glass to the side so she wouldn't cut herself.

"I think it's time to go home Holly. The boys will be wondering…"

Suddenly her laughing stopped and she put on a serious expression. Slapping the table she said, "I looked it up you know."

"Looked what up?"

"The story," she answered impatiently. "The story of Wendy and her pirate. Wendy and Hook." As she spoke, her bottom lip began to tremble. Those blue eyes turned to watery gems before him. The sad girl that he had known on Lost Boy island was back. "Killian 'Hook' Jones. He was the love of my life. And now…he's gone." Tears spilled down her flushed cheeks. "He's gone and I don't know if he is coming back."

Jefferson felt his heart breaking. The odds always seemed to be against him. Every time he felt things were going his way there would be something to ruin it. And, as of late, it had been that cursed pirate. He had truly just fallen in love with her all over again and she would never remember. He got up from his seat and moved to sit next to her. With this thumb he interrupted the stream of tears.

"Shh. Come on my sad girl," he crooned. "Quit crying your eyes out. Come on now."

Looking to him she gave a meek smile. "Why do you put up with me?"

"You know why." He bent his head a little to catch her eye. "Isn't there something familiar about me?"

Holly looked at him for a long moment. Hope crept deep into his heart. Maybe Archie had unlocked something to help her remember him and not only Killian. Maybe in her drunken state she was unlocking her own memories.

After some hesitation she said, "You're the Mad Hatter."

A look of relief and uncontainable happiness came over him. He let out a staggered breath. "T-that's right. That's right Wendy."

Looking away from him she frowned. Holly picked up a shared of the broken glass. "I think we're running out of alcohol. Tonight I _hate_ this stupid town. Please take me far away, before I melt into the ground. Use your hat to take me to Neverland or Wonderland or some kind of land."

"Wendy look at me." He head began to droop onto his shoulder. "Look at me." He held her face up making her open her eyes. "Do you really believe I am the Hatter? Do you remember my hat? Do you remember how we met?"

"Of course I do," she answered in a sleepy tone. "I Googled the story on my phone. It said everything about the Hatter. Wendy loved the Hatter and Hook."

The hope was gone as fast as it had come. She didn't remember anything. Of course she didn't. He was stupid to hope she would. "I think we should get you home."

He stood and held out his hands to help her up. Holly took them but before she stood she looked up at him. She looked so tired and worn but still sweet as ever. "Hatter I love you. I really do…"

"Come on it's time to go."

"Do you believe me?" She wasn't going to budge until she heard it from him. "Do you believe I love you?"

Jefferson bent down and kissed her forehead. "I believe you."

With that he hauled her to her feet. Holly leaned on him heavily, tripping over her own feet every now and then. As they walked out of Granny's, she began to sing the little toon again.

"All mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe!"

**Holly's little song is the Jabberwocky poem from Lewis Carrol. This was inspired by the song Baby Come On by Plus 44. It seemed like a fitting song for their relationship. Sorry this was short. Just wanted to give a little something **


	25. Like it was just a dream

**Omgluv if you have a comment about one of my other stories could you please post it in the reviews for that story. Or private message me or talk to me on the facebook page. You could even hit me up on tumblr. But please don't comment here if it is not for this particular story. Thanks. **

Opening here eyes was the hardest thing to do. The sun was far too bright and blinding. Holly struggled to turn on her side back to the darkness. Taking in a deep breath she smelled something sweet. Opening her eyes again she found a steaming cup of tea. Next to it was a note that read: DRINK ME.

Holly sat up and reached out for the cup. Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled the sweet steam. The pounding in her head eased at that moment. Taking a sip she sighed as the warm liquid ran down her throat. The warmth buried deep into her bones and relaxed her.

After finishing the tea, Holly set the cup back down and got out of bed. There was no dizziness, no urge to run for the bathroom, no empty feeling in her stomach, no headache. Whatever was in that tea was amazing. Feeling better than she had in a long time, Holly dressed and made herself presentable. Finally ready to start the day, at a quarter to one, Holly made her way to the orphanage.

The boys were still at school leaving the house empty. Holly looked around wondering if Jefferson might be around. After looking about the rooms, she spotted him in the backyard. He was picking up toys off the lawn and placing them into the shed. Taking a deep breath she headed for the backdoor to meet him. As she walked outside her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Jefferson paused in his task upon seeing her.

"Good morning," he said in a cheerful tone.

"Let me start off by saying I am so sorry." He smiled and shook his head. "I am _really, really_ sorry!"

"It's alright," he said his smile growing.

"No it's not. Everything I said last night…" Her cheeks grew more flushed. She placed her hands over her reddening skin. "God I don't even…"

He placed his hands over hers. "Please don't apologize Holly. Not everything you said was bad."

She thought for a moment and closed her eyes. She had said 'I love you'. It was funny because, in her drunken state, she had meant it. Jefferson was someone she would never find the like of anywhere else. She was lucky to have him as a friend and to have him in her life.

"I did say that didn't I?" asked Holly after a moment. He nodded. Taking a moment to think she pushed on. "What was in that tea? You made it didn't you?"

He nodded. "It's my own special brew."

"A miracle brew," she laughed. "I didn't feel a hangover whatsoever."

"Good it worked."

With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair. "Why are you so good to me? Please let me make it up to you. Dinner maybe?"

"Alright you're on."

A grateful smile spread across her features. Holly nodded. "Good. Uhm My house at eight?"

He nodded. Holly gave him another smile before turning to go back into the house. Before she went too far, she turned and walked back to him. He watched as she stood in front of him for a long moment, hesitating. Finally she stretched up and placed a light kiss to his lips.

* * *

Throughout the next week the two of them were inseparable. Jefferson could hardly believe it was true. Finally she was his and there was no Killian to interfere. Holly's dreams seemed to come to a dead stop along with all talk of the dreaded pirate. Everything was going smoothly and perfectly, or so they thought.

They stood outside the school waiting for the boys to get out of class. All of them came out just as the bell rung. Holly and Jefferson went to greet them and found each and everyone with a melancholy expression.

"What's the matter boys?" Jefferson asked.

Jack began to break down and cry. Jefferson picked up the little one and tried to calm him. Holly looked to the rest of her boys for an explanation. Eric spoke up first.

"Henry is really sick," he said in a hushed voice.

She bent down so she could really see him. "How sick?"

"He's in the hospital," answered Buck.

Holly stood as some of the boys clung to her and Jefferson. The two adults exchanged looks. Without speaking a word they both agreed that the boys should visit their friend. Holly pulled the bus into the hospital parking lot and turned to the boys before letting them off.

"Now boys Doctor Whale and the others are taking good care of Henry," she said looking at each and everyone in turn. "So when you see him no hysterics right? You are going to keep things positive."

They all nodded in agreement. Jefferson and Holly lead them off the bus and into the hospital. The room wasn't hard to find. Practically the whole town stood outside the glass doors looking in on the child. The boys went through with Jefferson to see their friend while Holly stayed back to talk with the Mayor.

She placed a hand on Regina's arm. The woman turned to face her with watery eyes. "Regina I am so sorry."

The Mayor hugged the girl tightly. That was something Holly was not expecting. All the same she hugged the distraught woman back. "I did this to him."

Holly's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I did this to him." Regina pulled away and looked at the girl in front of her. "I didn't mean to. Emma was supposed to eat the poisoned apple not Henry!"

"Madame Mayor…are…are you telling me you tried to poison Emma?" she asked horrified.

Regina didn't answer. Instead she slunk over to a seat and galumphed down. Holly looked around the crowd and found a nurse. She asked the man to get the Mayor a strong cup of coffee and something to help calm her nerves. Once the nurse had gone, her eyes searched again until they landed on the sheriff. Holly quickly made her way over to where Emma was talking to Mary Margaret and David.

"Emma…"

"Just call me if anything changes," Emma finished saying to her friends.

She began to walk away making Holly chase after her. "Emma wait!"

"I don't have time right now Holly." Each step she took was filled with determination and a weakening strength. "My son is dying and I need to find someone to help me."

"Emma, Regina just basically told me that she was trying to poison you." Holly had to practically run to keep up with this woman.

Emma let out a sharp laugh. "What else do expect from the Evil Queen?"

Holly stopped just as they reached the doors of the hospital. Her expression pulled into that of deep rooted confusion. "What did you call her?"

The sheriff stopped and turned on the young girl. "That woman in there who everyone is taking pity on, that bitch who took my son, the no hearted hag that separated my parents is the Evil Queen. Henry was right Holly. I just wish I had been smart enough to listen to him."

"Are you saying…"

"Yes," Emma answered sharply. "We are all characters from that storybook. Everything in that book happened. Everything in that book is real. That means the poison in Henry's system will kill him if I don't find a way to save him."

Holly stood there dumbfounded. Was the town going insane? Or were Emma and Regina in some kind of phase of trauma? They couldn't be characters from a children's book. They were living breathing people not words on a page. Right? Doubt sweetly crept into her mind. Everything in her wanted to say no this wasn't real and yet…

Her meeting with Archie swept in. He had mentioned the book to her and Henry's fascination with it. He had told her that the man in her dreams could be Captain Hook. Before getting completely drunk that night after the session, she had looked up the tale of Wendy Sanderson and Killian Jones. Her dreams were the perfect copy of the story. Or were they not dreams at all but memories?

"Emma," Holly called just as the woman reached her yellow bug. "Go see Gold. Maybe he knows something."

Emma gave her a sad but grateful smile. She nodded before getting into her car.

* * *

Jefferson was proud of the boys. Upon seeing their friend they all crowded around the bed and began telling jokes. From jokes they went on to say how when he was better they would have plenty of adventures in the backyard. They talked to him a little longer until Doctor Whale came in and asked if they could leave so some tests could be done.

The boys piled out of the room and went to talk with Mary Margaret. Jefferson met Holly as she came down the hall towards the room.

"So I thought the boys did really well," he said with a relieved sigh. "Maybe we could take them for a hike or something. Just to take their minds off their friend being…" He looked her over. Holly had a distant look in her eyes. "You okay?"

Shaking her head she finally looked at him. "Something is wrong Jefferson."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

For a long moment she kept her silence. What was she going to say? Everything in this town was a lie? They were all storybook characters and that who they were in Storybrooke was false? No. How could she say that when she wasn't even completely sure about it?

"Nothing," finally escaped her. "Nothing sorry." She looked to him and put on a smile. "Sorry I'm just upset about Henry. He's very close to the boys."

Jefferson looked her over. She was smiling but it looked strange. "Are you sure?"

Holly nodded as she stretched up to place a kiss at his lips. "So you were saying about a hike?"

* * *

Holly made sure to avoid any kind of log over water. She didn't need another drowning incident in her life. The sun was beginning to set as they came to a cliff that overlooked the town. They all stood there watching the sun hit the horizon with an explosion of red, orange, and purple. Jefferson placed an arm around her shoulders.

He pulled her close to him. Holly wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head against him. The middle of the sun was just touching the horizon when a burst pushed out from it. A wave of rainbow light rippled over the town and extended out towards the woods. The wave passed over them, a chilling wind swallowing them. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked about.

"What was that?" he asked peering down into Storybrooke.

She looked over to him with wide eyes. "Jefferson." Before he got the chance to say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back feeling a little confused. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Jefferson set her at arm's length. "What are you talking about?"

"That night when you fought Killian. When I left with him I thought…well I guess it doesn't matter now. You're here." She smiled lovingly at him.

"Wendy," he breathed. "You're back."

She nodded. "I'm here. It's like it was all some kind of dream. But I remember everything. I remember what Holly did, what she said, how she felt." Wendy placed a hand at his cheek. The smile slipped slightly and a soft look came into her big blue eyes. "Jefferson…I'm not sure…"

"WENDY!"

The boys flung themselves at her before she could continue. Laughing she hugged each and every one of them. "John, Michael! Tootles, Twins, Pockets! Oh my lost boys!"

A crow call burst out behind them. They all turned to see Peter standing at the edge of the cliff on a rock. He placed his fists at his hips and smiled widely. "Oh the cleverness of me!"

"Peter," Wendy chuckled.

Peter jumped from the rock and began to dance around his companions. "This is great hu fellas? A new place, new adventures! Wait till we find Tiger Lilly again! And Henry…Henry! Wendy…"

"It's alright boys," Jefferson answered. "I think Emma may have saved him. I think she has finally broken the curse."

"Yay!" called out the boys. They began to dance around Wendy and Jefferson, calling out hollers of joy. Wendy laughed and joined in with them as they had done at so many celebrations with Tiger Lilly and her tribe.

As they went around in their circle, Slightly paused and looked out over the cliff. "What's that?"

They all stopped and followed his line of gaze. Jefferson lifted the boy up into his arms. As they looked out over Storybrooke they could see a smoke running through the town. It was a thick purple smoke that covered the whole town and extended out into the forest. Wendy's heart sunk into her feet. She could feel all color leave her face.

That was the same smoke that had torn the Jolly Roger in two. It was the smoke that had sent her into the water and ripped her from Killian's arms.

"What's happening?" she whispered in a frightened tone.

The smoke came quicker and quicker towards them. Wendy tried to block the boys and protect them. Jefferson held onto Slightly tightly as the boy buried his face in the man's shoulder. Wendy and Jefferson moved closer together as the smoke finally reached them and encased them


	26. Trouble

Cora walked through the woods in search of the man. She thought it strange that he liked to dwell in the deepest part of the forest rather than close to his beloved sea. Since pulling him out of the storm he never set foot on the beach or anywhere near the vast water. Cora supposed it probably had something to do with losing that maiden of his. What was her name? No matter, it was of little importance to her.

With a sigh she continued her venture. Growing irritable of this foolishness she came to a stop. Cora gathered the hem of her skirts, picking out twigs and leaves from the fine material.

"Looking for me m'lady?"came a cool voice behind her. Cora turned to see him idly leaning against a nearby tree.

After picking out the last leaf, Cora tossed her skirts down in frustration. "Where _have_ you been? I've been in search of you all morning."

Killian shrugged and dislodged himself from the tree. "What can I say? When I don't want to be found I don't want to be found." Taking a couple steps towards her he placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. "So what can I do for you Queen of Hearts?"

"I have good news," she said as a smile crept onto her features. "My daughter's curse has been broken. The savior has done her job and shall be sent here."

"How do you know she will be sent here?" asked the pirate with cool curiosity.

Cora gave him a look. "My dear captain do you doubt me?" He shook his head. "Good. Then trust me when I say I will get the savior here and when I do…"

"When you do," he continued. "I will shake her from her mortal coil. I know."

"Glad to see there are some brains in that pretty head of yours."

Killian gave her a sarcastic smirk. "If that is all you came here to tell me…"

"That most certainly is not all." She walked closer to him, her smile growing. "I have a surprise for you Hook. Present your left…hook." He gave her a questioning look. "Do as I say sir."

Without a word, but still with question in his gaze, he lifted his left arm. Cora reached out and took hold of the cold metal. His eyes never left hers as he felt a strange sensation run through his arm. Suddenly the attachment on his wrist began to loosen until it completely slipped off. It landed on the forest floor with a light thump. Dragging his eyes away from his employer of sorts, he looked down. In place of the cold, sharp object he had grown so used to was his own hand.

Killian raised it up with wonder. Was this real? Holding it up in a blade of light that came through the trees, he wiggled his fingers. The warmth of light encased his hand and ran deep into his veins.

"H-how?" She gave him a look. "Why?"

"We don't want the savior suspecting anything do we?" she asked with an innocence. Cora walked closer to him and adjusted the sleeve around his new hand. "You are going become friends with the savior and learn as much as you can about this new realm."

"I thought I was supposed to kill her."

"Yes of course you are. But first I want you to learn about this Storybrooke." Her fingers went from his sleeve to his collar. "My daughter placed them in this strange place and before we go there I would like to know what to expect."

He raised a brow. "Storybrooke, curious name. And is that where…"

Cora nodded. "Your crocodile, yes. In this town you will be able to find him and get your revenge." He nodded and cast his eyes down. He was weak in this state. Good. She could use this to her advantage. "Just think Hook, soon you will be able to kill the man who took your hand. Milah will not have died in vain. Wendy would not have been taken from you in that storm."

She watched as his eyes turned to ice. The anger rippled through his eyes, brows pulling together. He bent down and picked up the hook. Turning it over in his hands Killian looked at it with a longing and with a vengeful lust.

"It may not be attached to me," he said digging the tip into his thumb, "but I can still use it to kill that crocodile."

"Good."

* * *

It felt like she had been falling forever. Light flashed here and there as she fell through the hat. Emma couldn't believe how she had gotten there. Magic in Storybrooke, a monster raiding the town, a hat that leads to another place, chasing the monster into the hat, and falling in after it. A fall that never ended. A dark fall that would never end. Until…

Thump!

Emma hit the ground hard. For a long moment she lay there trying to figure out if anything might be broken. Blades of grass tickled her cheek and mixed in with her golden hair. Slowly and as carefully as possible she began to lift herself up. As she did the screeching howl of the monster echoed in the dark silence around her.

Quickly she lifted herself up, a sharp pain shot up her arm. She winced as she stood and another burning pain encircled her ankle. Emma's hand shook uncontrollably and made it hard to unhook her gun from her side. The monster clad in black swooped towards her. With every second it came closer and closer. Panic began to climb up her throat as she yanked her gun out and dropped it to the grass. The moonlight shone down upon the monster making it look even more like the Grim Reaper.

It was practically on top of her when she saw something in the darkness. It was something bright, a beacon of hope in the form of a torch. A man came running towards her with a sword of flame in hand.

"Get down," he called out. Emma hit the ground causing pain to radiate through her body.

The man shoved the flaming sword through the creature's heart. It howled and cried out as it began to vanish before their eyes. Finally it burst into a million pieces. Emma looked up at the man who had saved her. He took a pouch from his belt and poured the contents over his blade. The fire went out and he tucked it away back at his hip.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Killian Jones." Holding out his hand he helped her up. "At your service beautiful," he winked.

**Sorry it is short. **

**So let's clear this up a little. Everything that happened on the show pretty much happened here. Wraith came to town, Emma and the gang handled it, hat was involved, all that good stuff. Changes I made were that Emma went through the hat alone, met Killian a different way, and no Mulan or Aurora thus far. Cool? **


	27. The pirate and the sheriff

As she got to her feet, Emma grabbed her gun. Pushing the man back she took aim. "Stay right there buddy."

Hook eyed her and the weapon. Raising his hands he asked, "This is how you treat the man who saved your life?"

"This is how I treat the man who came running at me with a fire sword," she growled back.

"May I repeat that I _saved_ you from that thing?"

"I didn't ask you to."

Killian rolled his eyes and dropped his hands. "Fine the next time I see a woman in distress I'll let her die shall I? Sound good to you?" She didn't answer. "What's your name love?" Emma kept her lips locked causing him to sigh. "It's only fair. I've told you mine."

After another minute of hesitation she answered. "Emma Swan." Her gun lowered a little.

He nodded. "Emma. Well then Emma I suggest we get out of this general area."

Her arms came back up, gun shaking a little in her hands, as Killian took a step towards her. "Hold it mister. Give me one reason why I should go anywhere with you."

Before he could speak a chorus of howling rang through the night. A chill ran down her spine. Emma pivoted around trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Killian placed a hand on his sword, though it would do no good now.

"Ah," he said pointing to the woods around them. "_That_ would be the reason why. Seems our black cloaked friend had followers. Doesn't sound like they are too happy. What do you think Emma?"

"I can handle it thanks," she said as she checked her gun.

Killian let out a crude laugh. "Interesting. An injured woman against who knows what."

"Me being a woman has nothing to do with this," she barked at him.

"True but you are injured." He shrugged, eyebrows shooting towards his hairline. "But suit yourself lass. If you want to take them on your own…"

With that he turned and began to walk away. Emma looked around her. The moonlight came down through the trees and illuminated various dark figures. As she stood there the pain pulsed through her ankle and up her leg. The weight of the gun in her hands took a toll on her wrist. Damn that man, he was right. She was hurt and who knows what was lurking out there.

Turning around she saw the man still close by. "Wait," she called out. "Wait!"

Killian paused just as he reached the tree line. "Yes? Oh were you calling for me?"

Emma hobbled her way towards him. "Wait…I'll go with you." He raised a brow. "I am injured and right now I guess two is better than one."

"Good," he nodded. "Let's get away from here shall we?"

She nodded and allowed him to take on some of her weight. Arm slung around his shoulder and his arm around her waist they made their way through the trees.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emma asked after they had been walking for a long while.

"I reside here in the woods. Once we get there we will have a look at your injuries."

Emma was about to ask more questions when she stumbled. Killian caught her and stumbled himself. Her weight pushed him against a tree and her against him. Panting slightly, Emma untangled herself from the man and sunk to the floor.

"I need to rest," she said out of breath. "I can't go much longer."

Killian shook his head. "We need to keep going. The wraith's followers may still be out there and coming for us."

"I'm in pain," she bit out.

"Bleeding hearts," he cursed. Looking around him, he tried to think. Finally coming to a decision he looked back to Emma. "Stay here."

She watched as he walked away from her. "Hey! Hey where are you going? Jones!"

Ignoring her calls he walked on. Emma sat there under a tree and listened. The howling still echoed through the night but it wasn't as close as before. Sitting there in the near quiet forest she began wondering where the hat had dropped her exactly. What land was she in? How many realms were out there?

Before her mind could wander too far, she heard the clip clop of a horse. Peering through the trees she saw some kind of light moving quickly. Before long Killian came into view atop the horse carrying some kind of lantern. He trotted up to her, holding the reigns of the horse in one hand and a long pole in the other. At the end of the pole was the source of light.

"Miss me?" he grinned.

Emma used the tree to push herself up. "Where did you get that horse?"

"Nicked it from a nearby farm," he confessed. "Now come along then Miss Swan. Up yea get."

For a moment she hesitated. Finally she made her way to the horse. He removed his foot from the stirrup to allow her own foot. Emma slipped her foot in and hauled herself up and seated herself in front of him.

"Hold this for me darling," he said passing her the lamp.

"Not your darling." Emma took it in her hand as his arms came around her.

Killian maneuvered the horse and set it into a gallop."Have it your way."

As they rode, Emma looked closer at the lamp. Inside it looked as though the light was moving about frantically. Looking closer, Emma could see a figure, a small figure with wings. It…it was a…a fairy?

"What is this?" she pivoted a little to look at him.

He glanced at it. "A friend."

"You have a fairy as a friend?"

"I said she was _a_ friend not _my_ friend."

"Put me down," she commanded. Killian kept riding. Emma wiggled in between his arms. "I said stop!"

The horse skidded to a stop as he pulled on the reigns. "We're almost there…what are you doing?"

He watched as she slid from the saddle, still holding the lamp. "I'm not going any further until you tell me what is going on."

Killian watched her with patient eyes. Oh this one was going to be tough. Excellent, he loved a challenge. "You don't know where you are do you?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I'm from here?"

He slipped off the saddle and stood before her. "Where are you from then?"

"Tell me what is going on Jones. What is this place?"

"Tell yea what love let's make a deal." He took a couple steps toward her. A wary nervousness came over her but she stood her ground. "I tell you about here," he gestured around him, "if you tell me about where you're from."

Emma thought for a long moment. "Deal I guess."

"Excellent."

Killian held out a hand to help her back to the horse.

* * *

"Enchanted Forest," she said pointing to the trees around them. "Tinkerbelle," she pointed to the lamp. "Captain Hook," she pointed to him.

He shrugged as if to say that's it. "There you have it pet."

Emma tried to let her mind wrap around all of this but didn't seem to be able to. "How can you be Hook? You don't even have a hook."

Killian looked down to his left hand. It was still taking some time to get used to it again. "The hook is really more of a tool of fear to be honest."

"You honest?" she raised a brow.

He smirked. "On my best days I'm only a half liar." The horse trotted easily through the woods. They would be at his modest little cabin soon. "Now then I've told you what you want. So tell me about your land."

"Why do you want to know? What do you get out of learning about Storybrooke?"

"Ah so it's called Storybrooke?"

Emma cursed herself in her mind. "Yes it is."

"Tell me about it." She didn't speak. "Come now Emma we made a deal. Captain Hook always keeps his word as should you…"

"Why do you want to know about it so badly?"

Killian looked down at his left hand once again. He was beginning to really miss his hook. Though it was painful reminder it kept him focused on his goal, killing the Dark One. "If I told you it was because of love would that help at all?"

"It might," she spoke after a silence.

Letting out a sigh he tried to figure out the best way to make his sob story short. "I lost two people i cared for. One of them I loved more than my own life. All because of one man." He let out a crude laugh. "Hardly a man at all actually. He was more a beast, a crocodile."

"Who were they? The people you lost."

"The first was Milah, the crocodile's wife. The second, the one I loved, was Wendy."

Emma turned a little to look at him. "Wendy? As in…"

"My storyteller."

Looking at him Emma could see the hurt rooted deep in his eyes. She knew the story of Peter Pan and Hook but it must have been the wrong version if Wendy and Hook fell in love. "I'm sorry."

"As am I."

A silence came over them once more. After some time they finally came upon a cabin hidden in the thick of trees. Killian brought the horse right up to the door so she wouldn't have to go too far. The cabin welcomed them with a warm fire where Emma placed herself. Killian let her warm herself up while he prepared some herbs to help her bruised bones.

"I need to get back," she called out.

"Back where?"

"Storybrooke. I need to get back…for my son."

Killian came back out with a small bowl and a couple of rags. "You have a son?" She nodded. He walked over and helped her into a seat. "I'll help you get back."

She gave him a curious look as he began to dip the rags into the small bowl. "Why would you do that?"

"I will help you get back _if_ you take me to Storybrooke with you." He wrapped her wrist with one of the rags. Instantly she could feel the pain lift away.

"You want to go so you can kill this crocodile," she guessed. He didn't have to answer, she knew the answer. "Let me guess…Gold. Rumpelstiltskin."

"How perceptive of you," he said as he began to work on her ankle.

"Tell me about her," she asked as he finished. "Your storyteller. Maybe I know her in Storybrooke."

He shook his head. "Impossible. She drowned in the curse he helped create."

"Tell me anyway," she pressed.

With a sigh he dropped into a chair. "Where to begin? She's clever, loveliest thing I have ever seen, but very sad. Dark hair and eyes as blue as the horizon. Her smile always breaks my heart. Wendy loves her Lost Boys."

Emma tried to think of everyone she had met in Storybrooke. Who would fit the profile he had described? And then it hit her. "Holly."

"What are you on about?"

"Holly. Wendy is Holly. Killian she's not dead. Wendy is in Storybrooke." He stared at her with question. "Holly Collins runs the boy's orphanage, the Lost Boys. They have to be."

"She's alive?"

**Hope you liked this chapter! **


	28. Betrayal

She's alive.

This thought passed through his mind a thousand times. Emma had fallen asleep in the chair he had placed her in, leaving him to his thoughts. She's alive and out there in another world. His storyteller, his love, his Wendy darling was alive. Emma had agreed to take him with her when they found their way out. And yet he hesitated to hope.

On one had this woman would help him get to Storybrooke so he might be reunited with the one he loved. On the other hand the mighty witch would get him there so he could vanquish his crocodile. While he wanted both, one motive far outweighed the other. All the same a faint smile came to his lips as he stared into the dwindling fire. As he sat there a faint call of his name dragged him out of his thoughts. Getting up, he walked into the next room and stood in front of a looking glass. The glass rippled and revealed the image of Cora.

"Well," she began, "how is our little savior?"

"She's alive," was the response.

Cora gave him a look. "I would hope so captain. For your sake she had better be alive. We still need her to get the compass and then you may kill her."

"Not Emma," he growled. Looking at Cora his eyes burned with a chilling intensity. "Wendy."

"Who?"

"You knew didn't you?" Cora sighed. Was he still on about that idiotic girl? "You knew she was alive. You knew the curse took her to that bloody town!"

"So what if I did?"

"You lied to me Cora! You traitorous hag."

Cora tisked him. "Careful captain. Remember I hold the magic that will get us to that realm." She looked at him, considering his words. "Or perhaps I will be traveling alone. Maybe I should leave you here to suffer with your guilt and sorrow."

Killian's expression softened. His gaze dropped as his jaw clenched. He knew that was not an empty threat to keep his tongue in line. Trying to put on a playful smile he looked back to her. "Come now Cora, let's not be rash. It…it was bad form I admit. I…I just…"

"You're soft and weak," she finished. "I understand you loved the girl but honestly Hook." Giving him a look she shook her head and sighed. "All is forgiven, for now. But the next time you feel a burst of emotion please contain it."

Killian chewed on the inside of his lip to keep himself calm. "Of course Your Majesty."

Cora nodded. "Good. Now take the savior, get the compass, and kill her. I will expect you at the shoreline in a fortnight."

With that her image rippled away.

* * *

Emma's fist clenched as she listened to the conversation at the door. She knew there was something off about this guy. Well other than the fact that he was a character she had read about as a child. But now she understood. Mary Margaret had the chance to tell Emma about Regina and her evil mother, Cora. If what Mary Margaret had told her was true then this woman was a big threat. So he was planning to use her to get some compass and then kill her hu?

"Guess again pal," she said under her breath. Quietly she made her way back to the chair and sat. Killian came out of the other room and glanced towards her.

"Ah you're awake." She sat silent and watched him move about the room. Killian looked back at her. "Feeling better?"

Emma nodded. "Much. But I feel restless," she said standing. "I need to get back to Storybrooke."

Killian smirked. "Determined aren't we?"

"My son needs me."

"Of course."

"So," she pressed, "how do we do this?"

Killian tossed a log into the flames and plopped down in a chair. "Well there is a beanstalk not too far from here. At the top of this beanstalk is never ending treasure and in this treasure is a compass."

"A compass," she repeated dully.

"Aye but not just any compass. This one is designed to lead you to your heart's desire." He paused to let that sink in.

Emma stared back at him. "That's it?"

"Of course not," he said as he stood. "You came through a portal and that is how we must go back. To open this portal we need something magical to open it."

"Okay so what do we use?"

"A very powerful witch is in possession of some sparkly dirt," he said making a face. It was the same expression he had when Cora first showed him the little bottle of glittering dust. It was such a joke. "This dirt will help us open a portal and then poof, off to Storybrooke."

Emma nodded as she took all this in. "Alright," she stood, "let's go get this compass."

Killian let out a laugh. "You want to go now?"

With a shrug she nodded. Killian gave his own shrug and began to shove necessities into a satchel. As he did so, Emma double checked her gun before placing it into the holster at her hip. As quietly as she could manage she picked a skillet off the rack hanging on the fireplace. Swiftly she moved up behind the pirate.

"Hey Hook I have a friend I want you to meet." As he turned she rammed the skillet against his head. Killian wobbled for a moment before leaning and landing on his back. "Killian meet floor, floor meet Killian."

* * *

The world started out in a blur as his eyes opened. His head bobbed as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The motion of his head moving sent a reeling pain through his skull. Killian moaned and moved his hand to her head. Or well at least tried to. Finding that his arm wouldn't budge, he looked down. Both arms were bound to the arms of a chair. Looking further down he found the golden haired savior tying his feet.

"W-what a-a-are youdoing?" His words slurred as he spoke.

Emma looked up at his as she finished off the knot around his ankle. "Which way is the beanstalk Jones?"

"What?"

"The beanstalk. The one with the compass at the top. Where is it?" Emma leaned down so she could look into his ocean blue eyes.

Killian shook his head to clear the dizziness. "We're…supposed to be g-going together."

"Well there's been a change of plans."

"Since when?"

"Since you agreed to assist Cora with murder." She watched as he tried to work things out. "Yeah I heard everything."

Killian let out a long sigh. "I wasn't actually going to kill you Swan." Emma raised her brows. "I wasn't," he insisted. "Untie me and I'll explain."

Emma straightened up and crossed her arms. "You can explain tied to the chair."

His head fell back as he closed his eyes. "Fine have it your way lass. I wasn't going to kill you. Though Cora was going to take me to your little town, she is a far more dangerous traveling companion."

"Why does Cora want to go to Storybrooke?"

"Her daughter…something about needing her to need Cora back…I don't know. To be honest I wasn't listening half the time." Killian wiggled in the chair to test the rope tying of the young savior. She had done the job right enough but there were holes he could use to slip out.

Emma's brow furrowed. "So you were playing her."

"And…," he pressed. Excellent. If he could keep her talking long enough he would be out of his bonds soon.

"You're playing her to make her think you are on her side." He nodded. "You were really going to help me so I'd take you to Storybrooke so you could find Holly."

"Wendy," he corrected.

"Whatever. But that's not all is it?" He quirked a brow. "There is something else you want."

He could feel his hand slowly slip out of the rope. Slowly, gently as to not get her attention he maneuvered his hand. "Aye. My revenge. You said you read my story as a child."

"You want revenge on a kid?" He remained silent and watched her. After thinking for a moment she shook her head. "You want revenge on the crocodile. Who is it?"

"I believe he goes by the name Rumpelstiltskin," he growled.

Realization came into Emma's expression. "Mr. Gold, of course." She shook her head. How could she not have guessed? "Well if you have plans to kill him I can't allow that. Being sheriff and all I'd have to lock you up."

His hand was almost free. Just a little more…. "Oh come now love. Can you really blame me?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"Killing that beast has been my main priority for so long," he confessed. "But now that I know Wendy is alive…Now that I have another reason to go…Have you ever even been in love?"

_Graham_. His face flashed through her mind. She was the last person he touched, kissed, saw before… "Maybe I was…o-once," she choked out.

"Wendy made me into something different. With her I was more than a pirate. With her…with her I was a man." He could see the look in the woman's eyes soften. "In the name of love, set me free. We will get the compass and the dirt from Cora together." His hand was practically free of the rope. Just as he was about to pull his hand out, the rings on his fingers caught.

Emma took notice of the movement. Quickly she picked up the satchel and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Killian. I can't risk it."

With that she turned and left the little cottage. Killian yanked his hand free of his bonds, a rage swelling inside him.

"Swan! Get back here! SWAN!"

**Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for hanging in there. Oh and I'm going to try and update one of my other two stories. Not sure which one it will be yet. So keep an eye out :D **


	29. The beanstalk

Killian ripped the rope away from his other wrist, making the skin raw and rough. In a fury he tugged at the rope around his feet. Just before he could burst through the door after her, a shrill voice called him. Killian halted at the door and fought internally with himself. Stay and see what the crone wanted or catch the savior before she got too far ahead. Releasing a growl of frustration he turned back into the cabin.

"What?" came his harsh reply as he entered the room with the looking glass.

Cora's features were not a controlled mask as they usually were. Killian could see traces of rage hidden here and there. "What is going on over there? What is all the commotion? What have you done?"

"I've done nothing," he bit through clenched teeth.

"Wrong," she shrieked. "You've let the savior escape! Idiot! How could I have trusted you with this task? You're obviously incapable of doing anything!"

"She bested me!" Oh it was painful to admit but it was true. "I can fix this."

Cora raised a doubtful brow. "Oh can you? I should just kill you and do this myself."

"I can fix it! Just get me to the beanstalk before Emma. I'll get her to trust me again. We'll come for the dirt and then you can get rid of her."

Thinking this over, Cora took in a deep breath. "If you make a mess out of this captain, I will rip out your heart and force you murder the one thing you love."

Killian felt his throat close up. Given that this woman never made an empty threat made him feel sick. He had to play this game very carefully and thus far he was failing. If she got possession of his heart and somehow made it to that strange little town called Storybrooke…

Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to picture walking towards Wendy. The pleased and loving look on her gentle features turning to horror and fear as he came towards her with his sword raised. Her blood would drip from the point of his blade and then he would plunge his hook into her fragile heart. Cora would achieve two deaths then because that would certainly kill him.

"I can fix this," he said in a hushed voice.

"You had better," she bit. "Here." Cora tossed a small bundle through the glass. Killian caught it and untied it. "Sleeping dust to keep the giant out of your way. Now sand still and I will transport you."

"Wait." Quickly he ran back into the other room. He grabbed another small satchel and the little cage holding the small fairy. On his way back to Cora, he picked up his hook off the table.

"You try my patience Hook," Cora called from the looking glass.

He came back in tying the cage to his waist and placing the hook into the bag. "There are some things that one should never travel without."

Cora sighed and waved her hand. A dark purple smoke began to encase Killian. As it began to disappear, he found himself in the slowly growing morning. The beanstalk stood tall behind him with its threatening keeper waiting at the very top. Thank the stars for Cora's magic. Emma was probably still stumbling around the woods in the dark leaving him with plenty of time to come up with a plan.

* * *

The beanstalk was easy enough to spot over the trees once the sun had come up. All she had to do was make her way towards it, climb up, get the compass, climb down, and then…and then…well she would figure that out later.

"One step at a time," she told herself.

Finally she pushed through the trees and reached a clearing. Towering ahead of her was the beanstalk. It twisted up to the sky, going high above the clouds. Emma felt her stomach drop as her neck craned to take the large vegetation in. This was going to take forever. Not only did she have to climb up there but she also had to search for the compass.

"Crap."

With a sigh she pushed forward. Reaching the base of the beanstalk, Emma walked around it trying to find the best place to get a foothold. As she came around she paused. There, hanging from one of the vines, was a hook. The light glinted off the metal as she walked closer towards it. Emma picked the object off the vine before twirling around. If the hook was here it meant he was as well. But how could he be? How could he have gotten there before her?

Before she had time to react, one of the vines came around her. Emma held on tightly to the hook as her arms were pinned to her side. As the vine tightened she struggled.

"Calm down lass," came his voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Killian came around, vine in hand, and tied it.

"Consider this payback for tying me to the chair," he smirked. Reaching down he plucked his hook out of her grasp. "Now we have some business to discus."

Emma's eyes narrowed at him. "We have nothing to talk about Jones. I told you I'm not risking it."

A sad look came into his eyes. "Please Emma. Hear me out. Give a pirate a chance."

"That's not helping your case."

With a sigh he placed his hook back into the bag he was carrying. "Let me prove myself to you then. I will help you get the compass and the dirt from Cora. Then…if you truly wish…you can leave me behind."

Emma stopped struggling against her bonds and looked at him. His eyes, as blue as forget-me-nots, were sincere but that didn't make him trust worthy. However fighting with him would prolong her getting the compass and getting back to her family. She had bested him once, if she had to she could do it again.

"Alright," she finally agreed. "Alright Jones. Let's get climbing."

* * *

They had to be half way up by now. At least Emma prayed they were. The air was starting to get thin making it harder to climb. But it didn't seem to have an effect on him. Killian was a few steps ahead of her, pulling himself up and up with no hesitation. Maybe love was really driving him onward.

"Wait," she called out. Killian paused and looked down. "Stop. I have to stop."

Carefully he climbed down to where she was. "What's the matter? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Emma wrapped her arms into the vines. "The concern is sweet but no. I just need a break."

Killian nodded and did the same. Together they hung from the vines, the wind pushing them ever so slightly. After a moment, he reached into the satchel that hung from her shoulders and pulled out a flask. After he had taken a swig from it he held it out to her. Emma gave him a look.

"It's water Emma," he promised. After another moment of hesitation she took it from his hands. "Drink a lot of it. It will help."

"Thank you," she said before taking a drink. As soon as she swallowed, she could feel herself begin to breathe easier. Looking over to him, she couldn't help but wonder. "What did Cora do to make you want to help me?"

Killian looked over to her with a melancholy smile. "She threatened Wendy. Said she would tear out my heart and make me kill her. I could care less if she threatened me but threatening my storyteller…"

The pain was clear in his voice. "You really love her don't you?"

The melancholy smile turned into a genuine one. "She is my ocean, my sky, my horizon. I have never met anyone quite like her. Such a pure and kind hearted soul in love with a black hearted demon like me." He gave a little laugh at the thought. Shaking his head, he focused back on the present. "Are you ready to continue on? You've got a little boy waiting for you at home."

Emma nodded. Killian began his climb again while she took one more drink of water. As she resumed the climb she thought over his words. Maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility he could be trusted.

* * *

The giant fast asleep and the treasure searched through, Emma and Killian had finally obtained the compass. Emma looked over the compass. She didn't know what she was expecting it to look like but she thought it would be more…well more. It was just a small little old thing that barely pointed north.

"It's not like a regular compass Emma," Hook and told her. "It doesn't work the same way."

"Then how does it work?" she had asked.

He took it in his hand. "You have to think of the thing you want most." He had closed his eyes and not soon after the little arrow began to spin and spin and spin until if finally came to a halt. The arrow pointed at Emma.

"What…"

"Don't flatter yourself," he had said with a smirk. "It's the pile of gold behind you that I want."

Emma looked up now from the compass. Killian was standing by the pile of gold shoveling jewels, coins, and other treasures into his satchel. Emma watched as he picked up a coin and held it under his nose. A smile tugged at the corner or his mouth as a brow quirked.

"Nothing like the smell of pure gold," he said as he placed the coin in his bag.

Watching this Emma felt a tugging in her stomach. The compass was supposed to point to the thing they wanted most. It had pointed to the gold not to the direction Wendy might be in. Or was it pointing to Wendy and his pirate heart couldn't see past the shine and glimmer of the spoils? Either way it was bringing doubt into Emma's heart.

Gnawing on her lower lip she tried to think. Looking around she spotted a manacle, the chain attached to the stone floor. Emma walked over and picked up the cuff while he was distracted by his plunder. Slowly she moved closer to him, cuff ready to entrap his wrist.

"I suppose you want to be going," he said making her jump.

"Y-yes," she said after a moment. "But first…" Emma clamped the cuff around his wrist and stepped back.

Killian looked down at it with confusion. After taking it in he looked up to her. "What is this?"

Emma rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans as she spoke. "I just have to be sure…I-I can't risk being wrong about you."

Killian shook his wrist. The chain rattled as a sad look came into his eyes. "Emma look at me," he spoke in a desperate tone. "Have I told you a lie?"

"No. Maybe…I…"

"Emma please don't do this," he begged.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Look I just need to be sure alright? Yes Gold is an ass and most of the time a horrible person. All the same I can't let you waltz into town and kill him."

"Emma…"

"Shut it! I am the sheriff of that town. That town is my home and contains my family." Her fists began to clench into tight balls at her side. "My family is important to me, which I didn't realize till now, and I will not have some crazed pirate running amuck and putting people I love in danger."

Killian hung his head. "What do you want from me? I'm a simple man Swan. My revenge…"

"Is pointless," she bit. "Face it Killian you won't be able to kill Gold. There is magic in Storybrooke now. He will kill you in a second. And if you go after him it will only make him want to kill you faster."

"But he…"

"He could take it out on Holly," she stressed. She watched the realization cross his features. "You make me a promise here and now. You promise me that you will not hurt Gold or anyone else in the town. You will go there only to be with Holly and live out a normal life with her and be content with that."

Just as she finished speaking, the castle began to rumble. A loud roar reached them, sending bits of treasure scattering to the floor. Thumping footsteps cause the two to jump and tumble.

"Let me out Swan," Killian begged.

"Promise me." Another foot step sent them stumbling. "I've got to go."

He watched as she turned and began to head for the exit. "Wait! Wait! Come back!" Emma paused and looked back to him. "I promise. Wendy is all I want. She is all I've ever wanted. I give you my word. And Captain Hook always keeps his word."

Emma hesitated for a moment. The giant came around the corner, rage shining in his eyes as he spotted the human intruders. Quickly Emma ran back over to the pirate and released him. Together they ducked and dodged their way out and began their climb down to earth.

**Robin Hood on Once? Super excited for that! Oh hey boy hey ;) **


	30. Almost there

Killian and Emma landed hard on the ground. Lying on the ground, Killian chuckled as a light rain began to hit his face.

"Brilliant," he said still chuckling. "That was brilliant!"

Emma sat up and brushed herself off. "Brilliant? Did that fall shake your brain? We were almost squished by that giant."

Killian pulled himself into a sitting position, lifting his face towards the rain. "Aye but we out smarted him easy. I hate to break it to you lass but we make a pretty good team."

Shaking her head, Emma felt her pockets. Where did the compass go? It had been in her jacket pocket and now it was gone. Frantically she began to look around. Finally she spotted it laying a little ways off. Quickly she scrambled up and ran for the compass. Before her hand clasped down on the object, his picked it up.

"Give it to me," she demanded. As Killian held the compass, the arrow began to spin out of control until it finally stopped. It pointed west and did not budge. That must have been the way back, the way to Wendy. "Please."

Killian smirked and looked down at the object in his hand. "You still don't trust me do you." It wasn't a question. Nonetheless he handed it over. Emma remained quiet as she tucked it away. "What can I do Emma? Would it make you feel better to put me in cuffs?"

"Yes."

His brow quirked with interest. "Well if that's all it took I would have suggested it earlier." After shooting her a wink and a cocky smirk, Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll sweeten our deal shall I? We get to Storybrooke, _together_, and you get to put me in your little prison."

"For how long," she questioned.

He shrugged. "As long as you see fit m'lady."

Placing her hands at her hips she nodded. "So how do you suggest we get the dirt from Cora?"

"Oh I'm sure we can figure something out."

* * *

Night draped itself over the land. The Enchanted Forest came alive with new sounds and new wonders. Killian used Tinkerbelle as a guiding light. Finally they came to a small clearing where they hunkered down for the night. While Emma slept, Killian sat up and poked at the fire.

Sitting there Tinkerbelle chimed, running about her little cage. "Oi," Killian said looking up from the flames. "Shut it will you?" Tinkerbelle continued her little noises. "I'm not letting you out. I said no you little pest!" Yet she continued until he could stand it no more. Killian grabbed the cage and peered in at the little woman. "Listen to me you annoying bug, I am not letting you out…yet. When we get to that stupid little town I will set you free _if and only if_ you help me find Wendy first."

Tinkerbelle twinkled with joy. "Yes, yes alright. Calm yourself," he rolled his eyes. "But know this, if you don't come back after finding Wendy, if you run and go straight to Pan, there is no amount of clapping that will bring you back from where I'm going to send you."

* * *

As the night went on, the fire began to grow low. Not going too far from camp he began to gather more wood. As he did, he paused at a small spring. As he cupped his hands to take a drink, a face appeared in the water. Killian jumped at the sight.

"Honestly," Cora said making sure her hair was in place. "You act like you've never seen perfection."

With a sigh he responded, "You can't keep popping up like that."

"Tell me you have the compass."

"It's here." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. He sighed and hung his head. "Emma keeps it in her company at all times. I've made a deal with her, gained her trust…"

"And yet she won't let you touch the compass." She tisked and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you captain?"

"You can handle it yourself," he bit, "when we get to our agreed meeting point."

Cora nodded in agreement. "Yes at the shoreline. Bring the Swan girl there and we can dispense of her."

"No," he answered a little too quickly. "No. We're not killing her."

"Excuse me?"

Killian paused for a moment to try and plan his wording. "I've finally gained her trust. If I can keep it, it will make getting to that stupid little town a lot easier. I'll bring her to the shoreline where we will defeat you. You do your little puff of smoke disappearing act and hide away on my ship. I can get you to your daughter without any hassle."

After thinking it over for a while, Cora finally nodded. "Alright Hook. We'll do it your way for now. Bring the Swan girl to me and we'll carry out your pirate's ruse."

* * *

Emma's pace quickened as she felt a light breeze from the shore pushing through the trees. Killian was the one struggling to keep up now. As he stumbled after her, Tink rattled around in her little cage.

"Emma," huffed the pirate. "Stop for a moment."

She turned sharply back towards him. "Why? We're almost at the shore. Isn't that where you said she would be?"

Killian stopped and took in deep breaths. "Yes that is where Cora will be. But let's plan this out so…"

"Plan what out?" she asked with a cutting tone. "Cora still thinks you're on her side. We use that to trick her and then we get the dirt from her. What is there to plan?"

"Well let me see…how about once we have the dirt from her? Hmm? What then? She'll know everything was a lie and she will kill us both." She gave an impatient sigh and placed her hands at her hips. Killian pointed to her annoyed expression. "Ah the great savior Emma Swan didn't think of that now did she?"

"Shut up you stupid pirate."

He chuckled. "Oh someone is getting childish."

"I'll show you childish…"

He chuckled again, with more volume and joy than before. "Alright come along now Miss Swan. We need to figure this dilemma out."

Emma shrugged and let her hands slip from her waist. "What do you suggest?"

One brow rose up to his hairline. "Death."

"No," she responded quickly. "That is not an option Hook!"

"You've got something better?"

Emma huffed out a breath. For a long moment she stood and thought. Death couldn't be the only answer. It just couldn't. Maybe they could…no she would escape from that. Perhaps they might…no Cora would be to cunning to fall for something like that. Well maybe if they just…no! Everything was all wrong. All of it. Could their only option be to….

"Tick tock sweetheart," came his condescending voice. Emma looked over at him. "Can we hurry it up? I do believe you were in a hurry earlier."

Running a hand through her hair, Emma sighed in defeat. "Guess we don't have a choice do we?" He shook his head. "You do it. It's your idea."

Killian nodded. "Whatever you wish m'lady."

* * *

The two slowed their footsteps as they got closer to the shoreline. Quietly they came over a hill and paused behind the last tree of the thick woods. Peeking out from either side they spotted Cora standing just out of reach of the light waves.

"This is too easy," Emma said to herself more than to him.

Killian shrugged. "I'll take it for what it is."

She shook her head. "Something isn't right. I mean she is just standing there…waiting. How could she just be standing there?"

He could tell her trust was slipping. Doubt was creeping its way in. If this was going to work they had to go now. He was so close to getting to his Wendy, he couldn't give up now. Not now. He could practically hear Wendy, feel her, see her. Finally he turned to her.

"Don't look at it as being too easy. Emma we have been through hell trying to get to this point." He glanced over to make sure Cora was still there. "For once something is going right for us. We are so close to getting to Storybrooke. So close to getting back to the ones we love."

"You're right." She looked over to where Cora was waiting and nodded. "You're right. We can't stop now. Let's go."

**"No amount of clapping will bring you back..." from Hook. **

**Sorry it has taken so long for an update! School is winding down finally so it's going to take longer. But summer is around the corner and that means more updates hopefully! Thanks for hanging in there! Hope you like this chapter **


	31. Destination: Storybrooke

Killian walked out to where the woman was waiting. Cora turned towards him as he approached. She looked him over before looking around.

"Well?" she asked crossing her hands in front of her. "Is the savior dead?"

"Aye," he answered placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

A cold smile turned up her lips. "And the compass?" He dug into the satchel around his shoulder. The weathered golden compass rested in the palm of his hand, spinner dead set in the direction of the waves. "Excellent! Well done captain."

"Where is it?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"What?"

His heart beat impatiently. "The dirt Cora. Where is the dirt that will take us to Storybrooke?"

She chuckled and reached into the sleeve of her cloak. Slowly she brought out a little glass bottle. Inside was the dirt. It glittered and sparked with the magic it contained. Had it always been that small of a bottle? Had the dirt always been that bright of a purple? Had there always been so little of it? Damn Emma for making him paranoid. Before they parted she kept spewing out theories about how Cora could screw them over.

"Satisfied?" she asked about to place the bottle back.

Killian's eyes never left the bottle as he stumbled to keep Cora's attention. "Perhaps I should hold onto it," he said a little too eagerly. Cora paused it hiding the bottle. "I mean it is my ship we will be taking…" He looked around at the empty ocean before them. "Speaking of where is it? I thought you were supposed to transport it here with your," he waved his hand in front of him, "poofy puff magic."

Cora chuckled. "Relax dear captain. Your ship is here."

Cora turned towards the ocean and waved her hand. In front of their eyes the ship materialized out of thin air. The wood creaked and moaned in protest of the magic. Killian looked over the vessel. "What have you done to it?"

"Nothing whatsoever. Your precious Jolly Roger is just as it was." Cora looked at the bottle in her hand, considering something for a moment. "We need to sprinkle the ship with the dirt. Since it is your ship, you should do the honors. Here Hook."

She extended the bottle out to him. Looking at the bottle he began to agree with Emma. This was a little too good to be true. Did Cora know something? Did she sense his betrayal? Or was she still fully under the impression that he was double crossing Emma? Nonetheless he reached out and took the bottle. Now he had the compass, his ship, and the sparkly dirt. Everything was perfectly in place.

"So," began Cora, her voice making him jump a little. "How did she go? When you dispatched the Savior did she cry?"

"Ah yes. Emma's death. About that…you see the thing is…" Killian's eyes dragged over to something behind Cora. Slowly she turned and found Emma standing behind her.

"I'm not dead." Emma gave the woman a cold look.

While Cora's attention was on Emma, Killian plunged his blade through her back. She stumbled and swayed a bit as the blade lingered. Emma watched with wide eyes as crimson stained the fine fabric of the woman's dress.

"You idiot," Cora said in a gruff voice. "I should have known you'd never be able to handle a simple task such as killing this pathetic girl."

Killian adjusted his grip on the sword but did not pull it out. "You should know to never threaten a man's love. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with forcing me to hurt Wendy if I didn't do as you wanted?"

Finally he pulled the blade out, the tip dripping with blood. Cora laughed harshly, sending chills up Emma's back. "You are a foolish man Captain Hook. Do you really think that girl will want you? You abandoned her, left her to die."

"Because of you! You pulled me away! I could be with her right now if it weren't for you." Killian took a couple steps forward. "Wendy will want me. I know she loves me no matter what."

"There it is. It's all for love." She chuckled again. "But there is something else. Do you see it Miss Swan? The fear in his eyes. The fear of her rejection, of her hating him, of her blaming him. Oh yes captain there is fear in your stormy eyes. Fear is the heart of love. It is weakness."

"No," Emma said in practically a whisper. "It's strength."

Killian raised his blade and struck across. A red line formed at the base of Cora's neck. The life poured out as she began to sink to the sandy shore. Her body hit the shore with a cloud of smoke, leaving no trace of her remains. Emma watched Killian closely for a moment. Cora was right. There was fear in his eyes.

After cleaning his blade and placing it in its home he looked up to Emma. "Satisfied Swan?"

"Am I satisfied that we had to kill someone? No. But it means we can get back to the people we love." She sighed and nodded to his ship. "Shall we?"

* * *

The little bottle of dirt covered the entire ship surprisingly. Compass dead set on their path, the ship glowing, and the sea opening, Killian could feel his heart in his head. Finally after twenty-eight years he would have his storyteller back.

"Are we sure we are going the right way?" Emma called over the roar of the parting waters.

"As sure as I've ever been. Hold on to something Emma," he called to her. "Next port, Storybrooke. I'm coming Wendy," he added to himself.

Guiding the ship towards the parted waters a smile came to his lips.

**Sorry this is really short! Finals are almost done and then I'll be able to write more. **

**Did y'all see the last episode? I feel like every emotion I ever had crawled in a hole and died. Season two left me with a total WTF but what's new right? **


	32. Searching for you

As they walked back into town, they found everyone gathering in front of the town hall. David stood atop a bench trying to get everyone's attention.

"Please if I could have everyone just calm for a moment!" The crowd shouted things to him five at a time. The prince raised his hands and called out, "I know you all have questions but please listen…" Finally they went quiet. "I'm not sure exactly what is going on but the curse has been broken. Now if you are seeking council, Archie will be in his office to help. If you want to help organize things in town, Mary Margaret will be over by the fountain. If you have been separated from loved ones please go to Mother Superior or put up notices on the bulletin board."

Wendy turned to Jefferson. "Grace."

"What?"

"Your sister," she said setting Michael down. "You'll finally be able to be with her again!"

Jefferson rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know…"

"What do you mean? What's not to know?" He sighed and dropped his head. Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jefferson she is your sister. You're her only family."

He shook his head. "I know. I know but I…I just…" He looked to her with woeful eyes. "I'm scared Wendy." Dropping his head he chuckled. "Stupid right? To be afraid of my little sister?"

Wendy pulled him into a hug. "It's not stupid Jefferson. I know how it feels." Pulling back she looked him in the eye with a kind smile. "My father died when we were very young. The boys and I were gone when it happened. Peter went back and my mother begged him to bring me home. Only me. She wanted to keep my brothers from the pain but she wanted me to grow up. It killed me to leave my brothers on Lost Boy island and I was terrified to go back to them. I thought they would be angry that I left them without any word."

When she had finished he slowly nodded. Placing a hand on her cheek, Jefferson gave a sad little smile. "You know exactly how I feel then."

She nodded. "Find her Jefferson. I guarantee Grace wants her big brother back more than anything."

He nodded before pressing a kiss to Wendy's head.

* * *

It had been a week since the curse had been lifted. Peter and the boys ran around the park like wild beasts. Henry had finally been let out of the hospital and was able to be with his friends. Wendy sat on a bench watching them, smiling as they ran about with Tiger Lilly. It was as if nothing had changed. It was as if they were still in Neverland, up to their usual antics.

However, not everything was the same. There was still a piece of her life missing. And that piece was a leather wearing, blue eyed, danger loving man. The last memory she had of him was herself sinking and him being ripped away from her. Closing her eyes she could see it as clear as if it were happening then and there. Their hands were gripped tight, Killian desperately trying to pull her closer. And then he was slipping out of her grip.

Opening her eyes again she could feel her head spinning. To make it worse, were the thoughts that followed. They had been separated from each other and she had no idea what had happened to him. Had he survived? Had he been brought to this town? Was he hidden somewhere in Storybrooke? If so would he come to find her?

"Wendy!" Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Wendy looked to see a little girl running towards her.

Standing, she smiled and picked up the girl. "Hello there Grace. Where is your brother?"

Grace looked over her shoulder. Jefferson came running up out of breath. "I raced him here. He is so slow."

Jefferson stopped before them and tried to catch his breath. "She cheated," he claimed.

Grace laughed and reached out to pat her brother's head. "Poor Jeffy."

Wendy laughed and set the girl down. "Go on then. Go play with the others." Looking to Jefferson she smiled widely. "She cheated hmm?"

Finally getting his breath back he laughed. "I might have given her a head start." Together they sat on the bench and watched the kids. "So I was thinking about tonight…"

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

He gave her a look. "Dinner. At my place? Remember? Grace is sleeping over at Rapunzel's and you and I were going to have dinner."

Oopse. Had she really forgotten about that? "Yes, right. Of course. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled approvingly. "What were you saying?"

Jefferson adjusted on the bench so he faced her. "Right so I was thinking about cooking…"

As he spoke, Wendy's mind began to wander back to her previous thoughts. Could her pirate possibly be in town? If he was would he come to find her? Would he know where to look? Would he post something about it on the town bulletin board? Maybe she should post something. That way if he went to post something for her, he would see that she was looking for him too.

"I have to," she said aloud to herself.

"…you have to what?" She looked over to him as if she suddenly realized he'd been talking the whole time. "You said you have to. Have to what?"

Wendy stood, Jefferson standing with her. "I have…just something I forgot about till now." Looking over to the kids she called for the boys. "Michael, John. Come along boys. Peter. Let's go."

In unison the boys moaned. "Can't we play a little longer Wendy," asked Michael.

"Yes please Wendy can't we?" chipped in John.

She turned an impatient eye on them. 'I'm not asking again. Come on."

"I'll watch them," Jefferson offered. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching her. "You go ahead and do what you need to do. I'll make sure they get home."

She nodded and headed out of the park. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

He couldn't help it. He had to follow her. The boys were back at the house, like he had promised. Once they were all safe at home, curiosity set in and fighting curiosity was not a trait he possessed. Jefferson was on his way to Wendy's place when he saw her emerge from the house holding a paper. Keeping a good distance he followed her to the town hall. Though it had been a week, there were still plenty of people swarming the place in search of their loved ones.

Jefferson watched as Wendy blended in with the crowd around the bulletin board. She paused there talking to Ruby. He had to get closer to hear what she was saying. Casually he walked over, careful to not be seen, and planted himself on the other side of the board.

"…think he is here," Ruby said.

"How do you know," came Wendy's voice.

"Everyone was brought here. The curse took everyone out of Fairytale land. I mean he must be here."

Wendy sighed. "That's the thing I don't know what happened to him. We got separated and for all I know he could have been ripped right out of Fairytale land. What if he got sent somewhere else?"

Ruby placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Put up the poster. Wait a little and see if he comes around. David said it might take time, people are still trying to cope with what's going on."

Jefferson let out a long sigh and leaned heavily against the board. He listened to her take a tack out and pin up the paper she'd been holding. When the two girls had walked away, he came around to the other side of the board. His eyes found her poster quickly among all the others.

**Killian Jones **

**Average height **

**Dark hair, blue eyes, scruffy beard **

**Pirate, captain of the Jolly Roger**

**Come and find me at the boy's orphanage **

Below the words was a rough sketch of the man Jefferson had a deep rooted hate for. Inside his chest he could feel his heart cracking into a million pieces. Glancing around him, he reached out and snatched the poster down. His hand automatically balled into a fist as he walked away. He still couldn't wrap his mind around why she wanted this pirate.

Well she was just going to have to live with disappointment. And if that disgusting man was around this town he would just have to keep searching for her. And when he found her, he would discover that she belonged to Jefferson. With force he tossed the crumpled paper into a trashcan.

"I think it's time I visited an old friend," he said to himself as he walked down Main street.

* * *

The store was filled with teapots, teas, and other herbs from various places. The walls were decorated with the swirling pattern of the Caterpillar's smoke. On one of the back walls was a painted scene of a familiar tea party, the very first time he had met Alice. The March Hare sat at one end of the table, the Door Mouse half asleep in a teapot, and himself, the Mad Hatter, seated next to Alice. A smirk came to his lips as he thought of the memory.

But he hadn't come in to the store for memories. Looking around he didn't see the face he expected. "Chess," he called out.

After a moment a man came out from a back room. "Well, well. Hatter. Didn't expect you in my store." The man gave him a sly and familiar smile.

Jefferson looked the man over. Pointing to him he questioned, "You're Chess?" The man nodded. "Thought you'd still be in cat form."

The man chuckled. "My dear Hatter. Honestly did you really think I'd stay in that form?" A purple and green puff of smoke consumed the man. His human form gave way till there was nothing but a grin and a pair of eyes. The smoke formed into pointed ears and a feline face. "I am still the Chess you knew but in this town, human form has a greater advantage."

The smoke disappeared as the man came back into view. "I suppose you have a point. Though we came from magic, these people are still having a hard time accepting it."

"So my tricky friend," Chess said leaning against a display case of teacups. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I need a tea," he said simply.

Chess chuckled. "Funny that I am the one running a tea shop. This should be yours. You and Hare were the masters of tea. I should really be running a trick and joke shop. But alas the Evil Queen wanted to make things as unlike home as possible. So what kind of tea are you in need of?"

"A…tea to forget." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need someone to forget she ever met the man she is looking for."

Chess nodded before he began to move about the store. Finally he pulled out a small blue bag. "A tea to forget. Give this brew to the girl and all memories of this man will be drained out. All you need to do is write on the main leaf who you want her to forget and let the herbs and water dissolve it."

Jefferson took the bag and turned it over in his hand. "Thank you my friend."

Pressing money into the man's hand, Jefferson turned and left the shop.

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**So if there are Little Reds, White Knights, Hookers, Evil Regals, and Dearies what would Wendy's be? Storytellers? **


	33. He's here

Emma squinted, the setting sun and wind hit her with a force as the ship moved forward. The port was coming into view quickly, they would be there before the sun even touched the horizon. Turning back she looked to where he stood at the helm. His eyes were locked on what lay ahead, determination set into his brow.

Walking over towards the helm she pushed the hair away from her face. "Hey you wanna slow it down a bit?"

"What are you on about?" he asked never taking a moment to look in her direction.

"Keep going at this speed and we'll crash into the harbor." Emma glanced over her shoulder. The docks were coming up quickly. How did you slow a ship down anyway? "I mean I know you're in a hurry and all…"

Killian finally dragged his eyes over to her. "I think I know how to handle my ship Swan. There will be no crashing here."

Before she could respond, with a flick of the wrist the wheel went spinning. The Jolly Roger slid through the water sending Emma tumbling with the sudden jolt. With no effort at all the ship came up to the docks leaving not a scratch on the weathered wood and enough space between vessel and dock.

Finally able to stop rolling about the ship, Emma dragged a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes. Looking up she found him smirking down at her. "Sorry love, did I not say to hold on to something?"

"You're an ass," she retorted bitterly. Killian chuckled and offered a hand. Grudgingly she took it and was pulled to her feet.

The both of them crossed the deck to the rail of the ship. Orange, red, and yellow blazed over the little town as the sun set further. Looking at the town, Killian's mind began race. Finally they had made it to Storybrooke. Finally after twenty-eight endless years he was going to be able to see her, hold her, kiss her. Finally she would know what happened that day, why he was pulled away. And finally he would be able to kill the man who had taken his hand as well as helped create the curse. Finally his life could begin the right way.

"So this is Storybrooke," he said after a silence.

Emma nodded. "Yup this is it."

"And this is where…"

"She is." She turned towards him. "She'll be happy to see you Hook." He looked over to her. "Cora is wrong. Holly won't hate you. Love is strength."

He nodded and gave her a little smile. "Thank you Emma."

She patted his shoulder. "But you're not going to see her just yet. Remember your promise?"

With a sigh he hung his head. "Aye lass. I remember well. I need to do some time in your little jail."

"That's right. Now I'm going to go into town, I need to inform some people about you." Before she turned away she paused and thought for a minute. "Please, _please_ tell me I can trust you."

"After all we've been through together? Of course you can."

Emma gave him a look. "Hook don't just feed me words. I need to know that if I leave, you will stay here until I come back."

Killian raised his right hand. "I swear on my life, on my ship, on my honorable title as Captain that I will remain on this ship until you return."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll be back."

Killian watched as she walked off the ship and into town. Once she was off the ship he pulled his left hand out from behind his back. "Oh well would you look at that? Had my fingers crossed." With a devilish grin he quickly made for his quarters. The little woman was asleep in her cage. "Wake up you little bug! You've got work to do."

* * *

"Alright Miss Belle," he said as he brought the cage up to the top deck. "Time to do your job. You take me to Wendy and then you are free to pursue Pan."

She chimed with joy as she bounced around her enclosure. Standing at the exit of the ship, Killian opened the little door to allow her out. Tinkerbelle dashed out and relished her freedom, a trail of gold dust creating an enchanting pattern in the darkening sky. Before she got too far, Killian snatched her by the wings.

"Settle down," he commanded. "After you've led me to Wendy you can celebrate. Now find her."

Tinkerbelle wiggled free of his grasp. Motioning for him to follow she took off. Killian ran down the plank that connected the ship to land. This little pest had better fulfill her end of this deal or he would joyously be sending her to fairy hell.

* * *

_Killian Jones_ was neatly scrawled on the main leaf of the tea. The water was boiling hot and the other herbs were slowly dissolving. Jefferson looked at the leaf resting in the palm of his hand. For a long moment he hesitated in putting it into the cup. Was he doing the right thing? Was he being selfish in trying to keep her for himself?

He shook his head. No. No this was right. Killian Jones was the wrong man for her. He was dishonest, dangerous, a thief, a killer. Jefferson was right in keeping her away from him. That pirate would ruin her. Taking a deep breath he let the leaf slip off his palm and into the tea. Almost immediately it dissolved, a little puff of blue smoke rising from the cup.

"Teas ready," he called out from the kitchen. Walking back out he found her sitting on the couch. She smiled kindly as he handed her the cup. "So did you get done what you had to?"

He watched intently as she paused in taking a sip. "Oh yeah." That familiar sad look came into her eyes. He had memorized that look, seen it so often in his dreams. "Jefferson…there…there is something we need to talk about. When I was Holly…well I mean I'm still her and I know I said…I said I loved you."

"Yes you did," he nodded.

She reached out and took his hand. "And I do. I truly do…but maybe not as I should." Wendy sighed and squeezed his hand.

"It's alright Wendy," he said squeezing her hand back.

A relieved look came to her face. He smiled and let go of her hand. Everything was alright, at least it would be in a matter of minutes. Holding his breath, he watched as she lifted the cup once more. Soon she wouldn't think twice, or at all, about Captain Killian "Hook" Jones. Soon they would have all the time in the world together.

The cup was at her lips when a light tapping sound caught their attention. A little glittering light bounced around outside the window creating more incessant tapping. Wendy rose and walked quickly to the window. Pushing it open the little light flew in, circling around the girl's head.

"Tink? Tink is that you?" she asked. The little creature landed in her open palm. She began to chime and chatter wildly. "Wait. Slow down. What? What?" The little pixie did her best to mimic and act out her captor. Wendy's blue eyes widened. "He's here? He's…"

"W-what is she saying?" Jefferson asked calmly while his heart beat unsteadily.

Wendy glanced to him before releasing the fairy. "I'm sorry Jefferson. I have to…Killian is here. He's in town. I have to find him."

His heart flat lined as it dropped into his stomach. "No you can't go," he said catching her before she could get too far. "Wendy I…"

"I'm sorry," she said turning big watery blue eyes at him. "The night you and Killian fought, when I said I loved him, I said it not only to save my friend's life. I meant it. I love him Jefferson. I'm sorry…"

With that she turned and walked out of the house.

**Thanks for reviews! Hope this was a good chapter. Now on to the chapter I have been dying to write **


	34. Together at last

Killian had lost sight of that little bug. She was too damn fast, jumping from window to window and place to place. The last he saw, she had taken off down some street. Heading down it he saw no trace of her.

He sighed as he leaned against a building. "Well done Jones. Another fine screw up to put under your belt." Running a hand through his hair he took a deep breath. "That little pixie is going to pay…"

Just then he heard his name being called. Perking up he looked about him. The voice was getting louder, closer. Unhitching from the building he followed it. Soon he came to the mouth of an alley. The street lamps gave off a soft glow, illuminating the streets with a magical light. Down the street came the voice. Peeking out of the alley he spotted her.

Wendy came running down the street looking around her frantically. "Killian! Killian!"

His breath caught at the sound of his name coming from her lips. The moment he had waited twenty-eight years for was finally here. His storyteller was standing before him, calling for him. He had dreamed and fantasized about this moment, it had to be perfect. He had to do this just right. Remaining in the shadows of the alley he waited a moment.

* * *

"Killian," she called out to the empty street. Tink said he was here so he had to be around. "Killian Jones! Where the hell are you," she added to herself. With a sigh she was resolved to give up. Maybe Tink was wrong. Maybe she only thought she had seen Killian.

Dragging a hand over her face, Wendy turned to head back to her home. Just as she began to walk a voice sounded behind her making her pause.

"Once upon a time," spoke the voice. "There was a most beautiful young woman who told enchanting stories. One day she fell in love with the most handsome and dashing pirate to sail the bluest seas. And he loved this storyteller more than life itself."

Slowly she turned to face the owner of the voice. Her heart stuttered upon seeing him. An uncontainable smile came to her lips as they stood and looked at each other. It didn't seem real. It felt like one of her dreams where at any moment she could drown. But this was real. He was standing in front of her, looking at her, smiling at her.

At the same time the two of them started to walk towards each other. Walking turned to brisk steps, which in turn developed into running. Wendy and Killian crashed into each other's arms. Each had a tight grip on the other, pulling and tugging to get closer. Finally Killian pulled back enough so he could kiss her. His lips touched her forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, and finally lingered on her lips.

"Oh," he breathed. "You are a gorgeous sight for these worn eyes."

Placing a hand on her cheek, she suddenly realized there was no chill of metal. Moving back she took him in, both hands and all. "H-h-how…"

He chuckled as she took his hands in hers and inspected them. "Everyone else got a new start here. Why shouldn't I?"

Wendy brought his left hand up and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I've missed you."

"I'm here now Wendy."

"Where in the fairying forest have you been Killian? You're still wearing your old clothing. Have you been in Fairytale Land this whole time? Does it still exist? How did you get here?"

"Whoa, whoa. One question at a time love," he said with a sweet smile. "But first things first, let's get off the streets. Shall we?"

She nodded and placed a long kiss to his lips. Killian threw his arm around her shoulder. Wendy wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her other hand on his chest as they walked. As they moved down the street, the street lamp light glimmered off the ring on her hand. Killian looked to see the black diamond set into the silver band.

Lifting her hand from his chest he said, "You still have the ring."

"Of course I do," she said with love in her voice.

* * *

Killian couldn't help himself. He knew she had questions that were to be answered and yet all he could do was prevent her from asking. All he wanted to do at that moment was make up for all the missed kisses. Wendy chuckled as she pushed him back and he tried to pursue.

"So tell me how you got here," she said cuddling into his side.

Killian sighed and began to stroke her hair. "Well I was very fortunate that someone from this town dropped into our land. She helped me find the pieces I needed to get back to you."

Wendy rested her head on his shoulder. "Who was it? I have to thank her."

"Well…" Just then the doorbell rang.

"Holly," came Emma's voice. "Please open up."

"Speak of the devil." Gently he moved Wendy and stood from the couch. He opened the door to find the sheriff standing before him in an aggravated state. "Emma," he greeted cheerfully.

Emma reached back and punched him square in the nose. Wendy walked over just in time to see it. "You lying son of a bitch."

Killian tittered back on his heels clutching his nose. "I probably deserve that. But come along Miss Swan. Can you blame me?" He reached back and pulled Wendy to his side. "How could I keep away from this darling?"

"Hi Emma," Wendy said timidly. "Killian what did you do?"

"He broke a promise to me," Emma answered bitterly.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Aye _one_ of the promises I made. I still fully intend to keep the other." He held out his wrists to her. "Go ahead lass, clap me in irons." Emma took out her cuffs and placed them on. The metal pinched his skin as she tightened them. "A little rough there don't you think Emma?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Trust me buddy you haven't seen rough." He smirked at her as she dragged him out of the house.

"How long are you keeping him Emma?" Wendy asked as she followed them out.

"Well I was going to keep him for a night or two," she said opening the car door. "But now he is staying for the week!"

Killian groaned. "Emma…"

"Shut it!" She slammed the door after placing him in the car. "You can come collect him at the end of the week. Though if he is a little worse for wear you'll have to forgive me Holly."

Wendy smiled and nodded.


	35. Locked up

Wendy couldn't bring herself to knock. She had just run out, left him there watching after her, left him while she chased after her pirate. Jefferson had forgiven her so many times for the things she'd done and accepted her as a friend. But there was something in her gut that told her it would not happen this time. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

No answer. Trying again she listened for any type of movement inside. "Jefferson?" Still nothing. "I don't know if you can hear me…or if you even care…" She leaned against the door and let out a long sigh. "Look what I did last night was…well it was crap of me. I'm sorry. I _really_ am sorry that I ran out on you like that." She paused to see if he might open the door. "I don't expect forgiveness right off the bat or at all but…I'd still like to be friends. I'm sure we could make it work…somehow. Jefferson?"

Getting no kind of response, Wendy unhitched herself from the door.

* * *

"Ah the lucky man himself," Chess practically purred. The catlike man sat on the counter top and watched as the Hatter walked about the shop. "How did the night go? Did your little lady forget who needed forgetting?"

"No," Jefferson bit out. "I didn't have the chance to give her the tea." He dragged a hand over his face. "The black hearted scoundrel showed up in town last night. She went chasing after him."

Chess made a face. "Oh dear. Bad luck old boy."

"I'll never have her." Jefferson paused in pacing and leaned against a display case.

"But you had her once no?" He looked to Chess with question. "As what's-her-face. Holly weren't it? Didn't she flat out confess she loved you?"

"She did." He unhitched from the case and resumed pacing. "If I could get her to remember that…no to go back to being that. If I can get her to be Holly again she wouldn't want Killian Jones anymore."

Chess clapped his hands together. "And I know just how to do it!"

"Do you?"

"Yes and it is a delicious plan. But we must be patient. Wait for the right moment, the perfect moment."

* * *

The little light came fluttering into the room. She didn't have to search the rooms or the beds, she knew which one was Peter. Tink flitted up to the head of the bed and dashed around. The light chiming she emitted woke the boy. Peter pulled the covers from his head and looked around him.

"Tink? Is that you?" The little creature landed on the bedside table and twittered excitedly. "Tink! Oh it is you, it is!" Peter jumped up on his bed and placed his fists at his hips. "Oh Tink I missed you! Lost Boys! Lost Boys! Wake up! Tinkerbelle is here!"

One by one the boys woke and joined Peter. They all jumped from bed to bed chasing Tinkerbelle about the room. This led to them hitting each other with pillows and crowing in the light of the new day. Tink landed on Peter's shoulder and twittered in his ear.

"What's that Tink? Hook is here? But how?" She chimed again. "Oh no, no he can't be here. What about Wendy?" Tinkerbelle pilled at the collar of his pajamas. "You're right Tink I need to talk to her."

Quickly Peter went out of the room leaving his crew. Going downstairs, the smell of pancakes and other breakfast goods led him into the kitchen. Wendy was in front of the stove cooking eggs and flipping pancakes at the same time.

"Wendy."

She turned and smiled. "Good morning Peter. Sleep well?"

He nodded as he came up to her side. "I found Tink. Or well she found me."

"That's wonderful," she said handing him a cooled pancake. "Glad to have her back."

Peter nibbled on the food as he tried to think of how to approach the subject of the pirate. "Wendy…Hook…"

"I know Peter." She turned off the burners of the stove and turned to face him. "I know he is here and I know what you're going to tell me."

"But you won't give him up." It wasn't a question. "Wendy please. I warned you before. Hook is no good for you or anyone."

Taking him by the shoulders she sat him down at the table. "Peter we've all gotten a fresh start here. Why shouldn't Killian get a second chance?"

"But Jefferson…"

"Peter don't."

"What about Jefferson?"

Wendy rested her head in her hands. "Peter," she groaned.

"Hook is a pirate!" He stood quickly almost tipping his chair over. "Pirates are grownups! And we hate pirates! And we hate grownups!"

With that he turned and ran out of the kitchen. Wendy sat at the table and groaned again as she rested her head on the table.

* * *

His cane clicked lightly on the waxed floor of the station. As the clicking got closer, Killian sat up on his cot to see his visitor. The familiar face sent a jolt through his heart. "So it is true. Hook has come to Storybrooke."

"Aye crocodile I have. Been here for a few days now. Surprised you haven't come to see me sooner." He got up and moved to the bars that separated them. The beast of a man looked no different from the first day he met the ragged soul in the tavern. "You look…lively."

Gold smirked. "Sorry to disappoint."

Killian lazily leaned against the bars. "There's no need to fret demon. I'll soon fix the predicament."

Gold stepped a little closer narrowing his eyes at the leather clad man. "Was that a threat?"

"Pirate," Killian said pointing to himself. "Almost everything out my mouth is a threat."

"Perhaps then I need to alert Miss Swan about your violent nature." Gold rapped his cane against the bars. Killian jumped back and raised his hands up as surrender. Seeing that the man possessed both hands set off a spark. "How did you get it back?"

"Get what back?" he asked to toy with the man.

"Your hand," Gold growled in response. "You took my wife. I took your hand. If you're allowed to have your hand back shouldn't I be allowed my wife back?" He looked around the small station. "I don't see her here do you?"

Killian slowly lowered his arms. "Why do you want her back? You and I both know that if Milah was standing here now she would still prefer me."

Gold raised a brow. "Shall I report that to your precious storyteller? I'm sure little Wendy darling would like to know if her true love isn't so true."

A dark look came into Killian's eyes. "_You don't go anywhere near her_."

"Should I take this as another threat?" He chuckled. "I think I will visit the lovely girl. Let her know she should stay away from murderous dogs like you."

Killian rushed at the bars. "I will kill you crocodile!"

"I think I'll encourage her to get on with Jefferson," he said thoughtfully. "They will make a splendid couple. Don't you think dearie?"

"You've sealed your death certificate. I will end you even if I die in the process."

"What's going on here?" Gold turned to see Emma and David walk into the station. "Gold what are you doing here?"

Gold walked towards father and daughter casually. "Nothing dear sheriff. Just visiting an old acutance."

"Kill him Emma," Killian called from his cell. "Do away with him now! Save us all from his wretched existence."

"Shut up Jones," she called back.

"Did you hear that?" Gold asked and chuckled. "_He_ calls _me_ wretched." He shook his head and chuckled again. "Keep this one locked up Sheriff Swan. He's a troublemaker to be sure. Good day Emma, David."

As the man walked out, Emma walked over to the cell. "What the hell just happened? What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Killian growled as he stepped closer to the bars. Over Emma's shoulder he could see David watching them intently. Killian stepped back a bit. "Rumpelstiltskin is the one who came in here and challenged me. And he threatened Wendy. He should be the one locked up not me!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why would he threaten Holly?"

He gave her a look. "You're an intelligent woman love. Figure it out."

With a sigh she responded, "If you think he is trying to get at you then you should be more careful Hook." He smirked and shook his head. "I'm serious. He's immortal, has magic, and knows where you keep your heart."

The smirk fell from his lips. "Let me out then. Let me out so I can be with her, protect her from whatever that lowest soul from hell can come up with."

"No." She turned away and walked over to her desk.

He gaped at her. "Emma…"

"I said no. You owe me this time Jones. If anything I should keep you a little longer with that death threat I heard you give Gold."

As Killian glared daggers at the woman, David walked over to his daughter. "Emma are you sure this is right?" he whispered.

"No I'm not really sure," she whispered back. She glanced to Killian before looking back to her father. "I can't let him out just yet but I also want to keep an eye on Gold."

David nodded. "I'll trail him, make sure Wendy and the boys are alright."

Emma nodded and gave him a grateful smile. Sitting at her desk, she looked to Killian's cell. He paced like some wild beast cadged and put on display. Part of her wanted to let him out because of how he'd helped her get home. But she knew she had to keep this bargain and keep him locked up. Besides it was already Wednesday, not too much longer to go.

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. Hope you like this chapter! **


	36. Sailing

Today was the day. Today Killian would be able to be free in this strange little town, free to be with Wendy and to kill the crocodile. He only hoped the scaly beast hadn't spoken to Wendy. He didn't want her to know that he was planning a murder. With how she reacted to him doing away with the people of the Blue Forest, he could only imagine how she'd react to him wanting to kill Rumpelstiltskin. Though maybe she would rejoice. After all Rumpelstiltskin was as horrible as they come.

Emma walked in to find the pirate pacing anxiously in his cell. "Don't worry," she said as she set down the clothing she had been carrying. "Holly will be here to pick you up."

"A lot can change in a week lass," Killian said as he slowly came to a stop. "You know that best of all."

Emma nodded and pointed to the clothes she had brought. "Got these for you." She held up a dark green t-shirt. "You might want to ditch your leather and velvet if you want to fit in around here." He nodded. Emma set down the shirt and walked over to his cell. "Look I know I'm supposed to let you out today but…"

"The incident with the crocodile," he finished.

"I need to know that you're not going to make a stupid mistake. I know you have your reasons but…"

"You can't allow murder in the town." Killian nodded. "I'm only here for Wendy I swear it."

Something in his voice made her hesitate. Still he had saved her neck a couple of times. She had to force herself to trust him then, maybe it would just be easier to trust him now. Grabbing the keys off her belt, she unlocked the cell door and allowed him to step out. Emma pressed the clothes into his hands and showed him where he could change.

* * *

Wendy pulled up to the station just as Killian walked out in his new clothing. Instead of his leather and boots he was now in a dark green tee, fine fitting jeans, and Chucks. Stepping out of her car she lifted her sunglasses up and looked him over.

"Well captain I must say you look mighty fine," she said and leaned against the car.

Killian looked down at himself and shrugged. "It's alright I guess. But if you like it then it must have some appeal."

"Oh it certainly does." Wendy winked at him and smiled.

Killian smiled back before reaching out for her. Wendy unhitched from her car and walked over to him. Killian hugged her tightly realizing just how much he truly missed her these past twenty-eight years.

"I didn't think you were coming," he confessed.

Wendy tried to pull back to see him but he wouldn't let go. "Why would you think that?"

Killian chuckled and finally released her. "No reason. Just don't like being separated from you, not when we've finally found each other again."

Stretching up she kissed his cheek. "We aren't going to be pulled apart again."

He gave her a smile and cupped her face. "Come with me."

"Where?"

Killian took her hand and began to lead her along down the street.

* * *

He practically ran down the dock towing Wendy behind him. They finally came to a stop in front of a ship. Killian let go of her hand and climbed up the ramp. Wendy remained on the dock staring at the ship in disbelief.

"It's…it's the Roger," she said with amazement.

Atop the deck Killian threw his arms out proudly. "Aye! Is she as beautiful as you remember?"

Wendy looked at him dumbfounded. "I remember it being torn in half by that storm. How? How is it here looking like new?"

He shrugged as she climbed up the ramp. "A friend fixed it for me."

"A friend?" she asked giving him a skeptical look.

Killian chuckled. "I have friends."

"Friends with magic?"

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Sure that Cora was still hidden below the deck and listening he could say no more. "I have friends of all sorts." With a smile he gave her a kiss. "Come. Let's take the Jolly Roger out on the water."

* * *

The wind engorged the sails, making them look like clouds. The water was as clear as glass and broke easily under the ship as they passed. Wendy stood at the wheel of the ship with Killian behind her. He placed his hands over hers and helped her guide the ship along.

Slowly he removed his hands from hers. "There you go pet! You've got it now," he smiled proudly.

Wendy smiled widely. "I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed his hands on her waist. "Well done darling. Now turn the wheel a little to the right and we can explore all the waters of this world."

The smile dropped from Wendy's lips. "We can't do that. We can't go over the town lines, sea or land, otherwise we lose our memories. We go back to who we were during the curse."

"So what would that do to me?"

"I don't know," she said stepping aside and letting him take the wheel back. "You weren't in Storybrooke during the curse or when it was broken. I don't know if you'd be changed or if you'd still be Killian Jones."

"Well we better turn around then," he said to ease the worry in her eyes and voice. He gave her a smile as he swung the ship around and sailed back towards the docks.

* * *

"You go ahead darling," Killian said waving her off. "I'll follow shortly."

As Wendy began to walk back into town, Killian turned and walked back onto the ship. Going below the deck he looked about for the stowaway. If things had gone the right way in Fairytale Land, when he stabbed Cora she should have done her magic cloud trick and slipped into the Jolly Roger unknown to Emma.

"Your romance makes me sick," came a voice from behind him.

The sudden sound of her made him jump. "Don't tell me a gorgeous woman such as yourself has never been in love."

She gave him a little smile. "You flatter Hook. To think I have a heart for love." She rolled her eyes and put on her cloak. "I suppose you deserve your little love. After all you kept your bargain."

"Aye that I have. Surprised you haven't gone off after your daughter."

"Kicking me off your ship Hook?"

Killian fiddled with a bit of rope. "Not at all Your Majesty. You just made it sound so urgent, getting to your daughter and all. Thought you'd want to find her as soon as we'd landed."

"In time dear captain," she said patting him on the shoulder. "All things in time. Go on. Go about your own business. But remember do anything to cross me, out me, or get in my way…"

He nodded and waved his hand. "Yes, yes. The usual threats. I know them well My Lady."

She nodded and waved for him to go.

**I know it is short but I wanted to post. So here it is. Thanks for reading and the reviews! **


End file.
